Consider me Gone
by tophersmommy06
Summary: what if the undertaker and brock lesnars fued was much more then everyone knew? what if it was true hatered? and what if it was all over one girl? all sam wanted was commitment from him when he wasnt willing to give her that someone else was plz RnR thxs
1. Chapter 1

Idk I got this idea for this story with the whole ufc taker Brock thing...hope y'all enjoy...let me know :)

March 18 2002-

I sat in the back sitting on one of the creates watching the montiers not really in the mood to be bothered god sometimes his the biggest ass, but I keep going back to the ass so I guess I cant be blamed.

"HOLY COW LOOK AT THIS BEAST" I snapped my head up ugh another debut? Were is Vince getting these guys, I watched this huge man, white blonde short hair just destroy the Hardy's and Dudleys.

"Hey kid" Paul aka triple h came up to me leaning against the create I nodded my head watching intently, "Paul followed my strong gaze "Oh the next big thing Brock lesnar, his pretty good huh?" Paul asked, I smiled.

"Yea he is, so what's up?" I asked him slipping off the create heading towards the ring area for my match.

"I just noticed you been off to yourself today" Paul said I nodded

"Yea it was a rough morning im sorry" I told him getting to the steps I felt Paul lightly grab my arm making me stop "hey we're all here for you Sam" Paul said I smiled thanking him he let go nodding and walked away.

I started to head up the stair's not paying attention I felt myself getting grabbed before I fell down backward off the steps, I looked up and felt myself blush "I uh sorry" I said seeing the big man from the ring, he nodded letting go walking off I shook my head and headed out to the ring.

I'll take this time to pause and tell you who I am my name is Samantha O'Malloy, I am a wwe diva, I debuted in 1997 when I was only nine teen, makes me twenty four now, I feel much older with my life but we'll get into that at a later time.

I love my job and I love my friends, when I started I was put in with the undertaker in his minerstry which was awesome to start off in this company under the wing of the undertaker.

Mark and I on a professional level work awesome together, we can even do good personally depending on his mood, we've been involved pretty much since I started here but its on again off again deal and I don't think I can take much more. He pursued me hard when we first met, I didn't trust men so well back then, it took a lot for him to break through that wall.

Any ways I quickly finished my match with jazz and headed towards the back with all intents and purpose of going straight to my hotel room and passing the hell out! I smiled at Adam who had all the new guys behind him "Whats up Copeland?" I asked.

"well we're taking the new guys out you know welcome to the company and as our vet diva you have to come" Adam said making me laugh "You know what um let me change and I'll meet you in the parking lot I'll ride with you" I told him he nodded, I nodded to the guys and stopped for a slight moment at this Brock character

I didn't know what it was but for some reason I wanted to hang out with Brock I shook my head walking into my locker room, I jumped seeing mark sitting there arms crossed looking pissed off, I sighed not saying a word as I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bath room, I changed into a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tank top, checking my make up and running my fingers through my hair, I walked out sitting down putting my shoes on.

Mark watched me the entire time not saying a word just watching "So you ain't got shit to say?" he finally said, I shrugged not in the mood to fight mark stood up grabbing my up roughly by my arm "NOW YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?" he boomed.

"Mark let go" I said twisting my arm trying to get out of his grip "where do you think your going?" he said

"I'm just going out with the gang mark typical people will be there" I said hoping that would calm him down a bit, I finally yanked my arm out of his grip "So we got a problem here and your gonna just take off and not deal with it" mark said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out with my friends mark, and your the one pissed off over this lingerie thing its MY job mark, not like you got a ring on this finger to stop it" I said pissed off, putting my hand on my hip.

meanwhile Adam sighed looking at his watch everyone was here but Sam, he knew they were fighting, she came in late today tear stained face, that's why he asked her to come, don't get him wrong he likes mark but the way he treats her is wrong.

"Uh Brock will you go to sams locker room and see whats up?" Adam asked, Brock nodded walking back into the building he heard her yells and speed up his walk.

"MARK YOU CANT STOP ME!" I yelled and then screamed ducking when he threw my flowers against the wall that behind me, I heard a loud knock on the door, mark flung it open to revival Brock on the other side "Yea?'' mark said already sizing Brock up, amazingly Brock didn't seem a bit phased by this, he looked behind to me.

"Adam sent me to get you" he said I nodded standing still mark looked back at me I could tell he was pissed "the same typical people my ass" he said and walked out of the room. I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"I um im sorry tell Adam im coming, I just need to clean this up real quick" I said bending down picking up the pieces of glass, I looked up when Brock started helping our eyes connected for a moment.

"Twos better then one" is all he said as we cleaned the glass's and flowers up throwing them away I stood up grabbing my bags Brock grabbed the duffel bag helping me I smiled at Adam hugging him apologizing as we headed out.

By the end of the night I was happy I managed not to think of mine and marks argument, I smiled dancing with Sean walman aka xpac.

Paul noticed Brock watching her all night eyes intent, he deiced he would try to save the big man from the agony of a broken heart and well jaw "Shes beautiful isn't she?" Paul said nodding towards Sam who was dancing with Sean, Brock looked over at him and just nodded unsure "Look man she came into this company I think 96, 97 somewhere, fuckin beauty man had all of us drooling,god damn that heart shaped ass of her's back then she had jet black her that made those blue eyes just pop any ways, mark laid claims on her from the get go, ask Shawn michaels" Paul stopped for a moment letting that sink to the younger man "get what im sayin?" he asked.

Brock laughed "I'm engaged man, I can look never hurt any one to look, I ain't touching" Brock said walking Paul sighed, not when your looking at the dead mans property, Paul shook his head grabbing the drinks and headed back towards the table, Brock didn't understand with the dead mans property looking could get him killed.

I walked up to the bar ordering a Brooklyn and turned around leaning against the bar my arms behind me, my head bouncing to the music "You like to dance huh?"i heard next to me, I smiled at Brock nodding my head yes "im Brock by the way" he said holding out his hand for me to shake I smiled shaking it "I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sam" I said as the bartender handed me my drink, I smiled taking it as Brock ordered his drink.

"So how do you like it in the wwe so far?" I asked he nodded his head smiling.

"Its good everyone here is pretty cool" he said , I smiled nodding my head

"Yea everyone is pretty awesome here, I consider these guys my second family" I said smiling

"So you and taker?" he asked, I smiled looking down, god someone calling him taker.

"We're together been for the past five years," I said he nodded

"you two always fight like that?" he asked, I felt my anger rise, I glared at him

"Look mine and marks relationship is mine and marks no one else's" I started to walk off until I felt Brock lightly grab the same arm mark just roughly had less then two hours ago "Look im sorry I didn't mean anything by it just a question is all" he said calmly I nodded and went back to the table.

I giggled as Paul helped me walk up to my room "you feeling better?" Paul asked I nodded.

"I'm fine Paul really, we just got into it over that whole lingerie thing next week and mark wanted me to pull out of it and I didn't its fine" I told him nodding we stopped at my door "Well this is me, thank you Paul" I said kissing his cheek.

With shaky hands, I put the key card into the door, when the light flashed green, I pushed it open, I room was semi-dark, only a slit of light under the bathroom door, mark must be in the shower, I jumped hearing marks deep voice

"I'm sorry" he said I turned to look at him, he looked so hot wearing nothing more then a large white towel around his waist, he walked towards me and placed his hands on my hips, his hands on me like this always made me feel better, lose my anger, comfort me, you name it they did it.

"Me to" I said, he leaned in to nuzzle my neck, I sucked in a breath "I can be jealous and I know that girl, but I do love you" he said I just nodded enjoying this very rare moment with him, he leaned in giving me a soft kiss, my hands resting on his damp skin, I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth, running my hand up to the back of his neck gripping a fist full of his hair, swiftly he had me lifted up my legs instinctively wrapping around him, he laid me down with out breaking our kiss, and had me undressed in moments.

I moaned feeling his lips travel to my neck nipping with his teeth, I ran my hand down his muscular back before pulling the towel away from him. With both of us naked he wasted no time sliding into me, no matter how many times we had sex, he still gave me butterfly's, I moaned out "Oh god mark" I moaned out arching my back hips up to match his thrusts, I heard him moaned against my ear his thrusts wild and passionate "MARK" I moaned out feeling myself becoming over the edge, marks hands moved down to my hips gripping them tightly with a few more thrust he collapsed on top of me, laying there for a moment while we both got our breathing under control.

After a few moments, mark rolled over kissing my forehead , he pulled me to him and curled up against me, resting his head on my breast, for as long as I can remember he had done thing, it was just a habit that he had, and one I treasure with everything in me, with a smile on my face I closed my eyes for a peaceful nights sleep.

Brock rubbed his face walking into the hotel, it had been a long day for him, he checked into his room someone in the wwe must have a sense of humor seeing as he was right next to Sam and mark, he couldn't understand why he was so into Sam, he sighed shaking his head at the next door hearing moaning he groaned and proceed into his room.

He jumped in the shower and quickly dressed into a pair of basket ball shorts, he laid in the bed, his head propped up by his huge arms, it bothered him how she was left to clean a bunch of glass, what did mark through them at her? He shook his head, don't get involved Brock just stay focused on you and your career, he thought to himself.


	2. Sentimantel guy

Idk I got this idea for this story with the whole ufc taker Brock thing...hope y'all enjoy...let me know :)

Chapter two-

I groaned peeking my eyes open, my head was pounding, I untangled myself from marks massive frame, grabbing my robe slipping it over my naked frame I grabbed a coke out of the mini fridge and popped a couple Tylenol's, I normally don't get hung over, I didn't think I drank that much last night,it could be from the stress of mark and I arguing though, mark groaned slowly sitting up, he smiled at me as got dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tank top I walked over to mark and bent down kissing him "I'm gonna go get you some coffee and then we gotta get goin k?" I said he nodded sleepily, mark was like a child when it came to waking up.

Later that morning mark and I were standing waiting to check out of the hotel to get to the airport, I sighed laying my head against marks arm, I could easily go back to sleep right now, mark looked down at me and chuckled putting his arm around my waist.

I heard his familiar chuckle making me open my eyes I looked to the side and there stood Brock with Dave Batista both just talking, I watched him for a moment before his eyes connected with mine, I felt myself blush and quickly turned my head forward embarrassed, I felt even more embarrassed since I was hanging on marks arm.

I sighed at the airport as mark and I sat in the chair waiting, Paul walked over smirking at me "How you feeling?" he asked, I yawned taking his cup of coffee taking a drink from it "I'm sleepy" I said laying my head on marks shoulder.

Paul nodded and headed over to Stephanie his fiance.

"so about Monday?" mark asked looking over at me I sighed he held his hands up "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go shopping when we got into maim?" he asked , I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he hated shopping, he shrugged looking at my arm that had a slight bruise on it from him grabbing me last night "I was an ass and I figured I owed you" he said gruffly, I nodded.

"Yea sure that's be fine" I said he nodded putting his head back closing his eyes as I flipped through my magazine as we waited silently for our flight.

I sighed as mark had kept his word and came shopping with me but he might as well have not, I held up a red lacy bra and underwear set he looked and just nodded, but I saw spark in his eye I smirked knowing what he was doing, so I bit my lip looking around and found granny panties and a plain white bra holding them up.

"There you go" mark said with a smile, I rolled my eyes tossing them down and started to walk out of the store, mark grabbed my elbow "What?" he asked

"You why did you even offer to come? I know you don't like this, I know that I get it, but its something I have to do" I told him

"No you don't your they senior diva in the wwe, you don't have to do this shit any more" mark said pissed off I rolled my eyes and walked out of the store, mark hot on my heels I just kept walking getting into the rental mark got in slamming the door "What the fuck is your problem Sam?" he asked, I shook my head looking out the window I heard him start the car and mumbling about crazy fucking women, I rolled my eyes staying quiet.

We got to the arena, I didn't say anything grabbed my suit case and walked into the arena, I knew if I said what I was thinking right now it would not be good, I walked into the womens locker room and tossed my suit case, sitting down, I just wanted to hit something how frustrated I was right now.

"Things not go good last night?" trish stratus asked sitting next to me, I shook my head "Oh no I got back to the room and he apologized told me he loved me, fucked my brains out, this morning offered to go shopping with me and then we get to the store every thing I pick up he just shrugs act like a child throwing a fit, so I pick up this granny bra and underwear set and he says there you go, I walked out of the store" I said, she shook her head.

"im sorry" she said I nodded "You wanna practice?" I asked she nodded as we both changed, I put on a pair of black shorts and a white sports bra, putting my shoes and pads on we headed out to the ring, I sighed seeing bob holly and Brock were in the ring, so I leaned against the rail and watched them.

When they were done bob looked over at me and smirked "you need the ring sweetie?" he asked I nodded "What do I get if I give it to you?" he asked leaning against the ropes, I rolled my eyes, bob, molly and myself do not get along at all.

"How about you give me the ring and you can keep your balls in tact?" I asked not in the mood, I nodded to trish and we both climbed into the ring, Brock was sitting in a chair as Vince had came down to talk to him.

Bob rolled his eyes and got out of the ring "I really hope molly kicks your ass Monday" he said I smirked.

"Oh bob the only way that would happen is if molly's fat ass hit me" I said smirking.

''that's enough" Vince said looking at both of us, Vince didn't care too much for bob but I guess he was a good enough wrestler to keep around.

"Bitch if it wasn't for mark you wouldn't even still be here, he begged Vince to keep your ass, I don't see why im sure his had better lays" bob said pissed off, even though bob played molly's uncle on screen they actually had something going on behind the scenes.

"THAT ENOUGH BOB MY OFFICE NOW!" Vince yelled I rolled my eyes putting my attention back on trish as we locked up, thirty minutes later trish rolled out of the ring holding her hands up "God damn girl, you need one of the guys in here" she said laughing, I laughed rolling out, trish nodded over to Brock who happened to be talking with mark and Paul "Hey big guy come let Sam take out some of her pent up aggression on you" trish said I smacked her arm and shook my head as Brock chuckled turning back to Paul

"I'm good I still have to go shopping, trish you wanna go with me?" I asked, marks eyes hadn't moved from me since trish yelled at Brock

"Shit I cant sweetie, I got a meeting for this new line im going to start" she said I sighed nodding shrugging.

"Well I got a couple of days before the show" I said as we headed up the ramp, I didn't say shit to mark, im still pissed even thirty minutes of wrestling with trish im still as pissed as I was thirty minutes ago.

Paul watched Sam and trish's retreating backs and looked at mark raising an eye brow "what the hell happened?" he asked confused they were all cozy this morning mark shook his head and sighed "Fuck I don't know we're butting heads over this lingerie thing, I think its more then that, shes wanting commitment and blah blah" mark said, Paul shook his head.

"Can you blame her man? You guys been together forever now" Paul said mark sighed nodding.

"what more does she want? We practically live together, we travel together" mark said shaking his head watching Brock and the Dudley go over stuff in the ring.

"Does she even have a drawer in your house?" Paul asked mark glared at him and Paul nodded "Take that for a no, man look shes not begging for marriage and babies, be happy about that, but if all she wants is a key to your house, or what ever it is she wants, give it to her man, your damn lucky that women has stuck around as long as she has, most women wouldn't and shes a good women man" Paul smacked marks arm and headed up the ramp.

I sighed changing into a pair of jeans and a tank top when my cell went off, I looked down seeing a text from mark "parking lot" was all it said, I sighed putting shoes on and heading to the parking lot, I sucked in a breath seeing him sitting on one of his bikes for the show wearing no shirt just a leather vest blue jeans and a black bandana over his now short hair, I smirked walking towards him as he helped me on.

I wrapped my legs around him and laid my head down on his back as he took off, this is how mark makes up with me, like I said his not the most romantic or sentimental man but its these little things that makes me stay.

After an hour of riding I felt the bike turn off I opened my eyes and saw us in front of a tattoo shop, I looked at mark oddly he just held out of hand and helped me off of bike as we walked in the guy smiled knowing him and lead him to the back, mark had me wait in the waiting room.

An hour later mark came out, he paid and we walked out he pulled me to him "Listen I know im not the easiet man to deal with, or the most romantic, but you gotta know I love you, I'd be lost with out you" he slowly removed the band-aid to revail my name across his throat.

I leaned up and kissed him "I love you" I said kissing him again "a couple more stops" he said, I nodded wondering what got into him what ever it was I was loving it.

We didn't drive far as we stopped at a home depot I looked at mark questionably as he chuckled grabbing my hand we walked into the store, mark took his keys out and handed it to the guy, the guy came back and gave it back him.

We walked out of the store mark sat me on the bike "Like I said I know im not the easiet man to deal with, but you have stuck around through all my bullshit when any other women would have left, I know this isn't a diamond ring and I know its probably not what yer looking for but here a key to my house" mark said handing me the key, I smiled looking at him.

"Its perfect honey, I don't know what got into you but thank you I love you, I just need some reassurance is all" I said he nodded leaning down to kiss me.


	3. Some one's gonna get hurt

Chapter 3

I walked to the ring in a black silk robe and high heels a huge smirk on my face molly already in the ring in a huge white fluffy robe glaring, I climbed into the ring and smiled at the fans.

"Okay ladies we know the rules now lets get down and uh well do this" king said all too excited making me laugh a little he brought out a coin and we called it out, I smiled going first.

The light dimmed and the music played as I kicked off my shoes and slowly undid my robe I slowly let it slide down to revival a purple and black baby doll that tied in the front the crowd went crazy, I smirked turning around dropping the robe to revival a pair of lacy purple boy shorts with a black bow on the back, I bent over all the way touching my toes and slowly came back up as the light brightened and the music stopped.

King stood there with his jaw opened "Uh wow let me wipe the droll off" he said both of us laughing "OK molly your turn" the lights dimmed music played as molly undid her robe to revail a granny night gown.

I laughed as the crowd booed, molly grabbed the mic " I am a delicate flower and you will not see my body, I have standards, unlike some people" she sneered at me I rolled my eyes walked over to her grabbing the mic from her.

"Oh honey its not that you have standers its because well I figured it out it cause you got a big ass" I said molly glared and started yelling stomping her foot " I mean you got a whole lot of junk in your trunk" I said laughing until molly slapped me, fight was on.

After a little bit I felt myself getting grabbed up by my hair I turned around to see bob holly and crash.

Bob clothes lines me down and a little too hard, I rolled over putting my hand on my throat closing my eyes fuck and I still have to go through a table. I heard the Dudley music and rolled out of the ring to the floor still holding my throat.

Then came the hardys and lita, lita helped me up looking at me concerned I just faintly smiled as we went and did our thing, before I knew it Brock was in the ring with us, I kicked at molly's retreating form everyone was laying down Brock had f5ed everyone else, Sept for bubba and dvon.

"DVON!" I sighed bubba had a loud voice "GET THE TABLE" he said with a fist full of my hair I went up and I went down crashing hard into the table, I groaned rolling over, next person to tell me my job is easy im putting them through a table, the refs helped me up and I walked to the back.

I wrapped the robe around me as I headed to the womens locker room I groaned looking in the mirror already seeing a bruise forming, marks gonna kill him, he always does this shit to new comers and women and its getting ridicules his going to hurt someone or himself, I changed into a pair of tight ripped up jeans and a plain black tube top as we were all going out after the show.

I saw molly walk in with a smirk on her face I rolled my eyes not in the mood "Maybe next time you'll watch your lip with bob" she said smirking, I rolled my eyes that's it I stood up slapping with all the force I had then sparing her to the ground I kept hitting repeatedly hearing her scream, until I felt someone pulling me off of her I knew it wasn't mark he was in his match.

"You bitch!" molly yelled I kept struggling until I was dragged out I finally stopped and was let down I flipped around and saw Brock behind me.

"Sorry" I said my throat really hurting he nodded his eyes went to my throat.

"That from bob?" he asked bending down looking at it I just nodded, for some reason his big hands on me was making me react in a way I shouldn't he looked up at me our eyes connecting for a moment.

"Uh lets go get you an ice pack" he said clearing his throat, I just nodded following him, he sat me up on a create putting the ice pack to my throat, I wasn't used to this tenderness from a man after a few moments he pulled it away examine my throat "I don't think he did to much damage just bruised, gonna be sore" he said, I giggled nodding my head.

"Isn't the first time he did this to me its fine, thank you" I said scooting to the edge of the create to hop off, I felt him put his hands on my hips and help me slid down, I looked up at him unsure of what to do, this was very odd for me his huge hands still placed on my hips,normally this was my weak spot with mark but Brock doing it give me a tingly feeling, I heard Paul from down the hall and quickly jumped back.

"Hey" he said slowly looking between Brock and I, Brock nodded to me and quickly took off I sighed looking to Paul "Sam what was that?" he asked I shook my head my throat already hurting.

"Nothing Paul, I just bob hit me to hard with the clothesline and Brock was just checking it out is all" I said Paul's eyes instantly went to my throat he hissed looking at it "Dammit bob needs to stop this shit his gonna hurt someone" he said I nodded putting the ice pack back on it.

Paul nodded "OK well marks done his looking for you" Paul said I nodded thanking him quietly and headed to marks locker room, what was that between Brock and I? I know I love mark there's no doubt about that in my mind or heart but I felt this spark when Brock touched me.

I shook my head of that thought walking into marks locker room, his head snapped up and eyes instantly went to my throat "What the fuck" he said quickly walking to me, he bent down his hand gently on my throat "What happened?" he said in a pissed off but concerned voice.

"Bob" was all I said mark stood straight up fire in his eyes

"im going to fucking kill him" he stormed out before I could stop him, I sighed sitting down putting the ice pack back on my throat, yea im OK, oh no honey already got ice thanks for asking, I sighed mark always had action first then question's

Mark was a man on a mission, god dammit this was the second time bob's done this to her, first time he was on smack down and couldn't get to him before his senses kicked in, what ever bobs issue was with SAM ended now.

Mark walked into vinces office making Vince jump a little he smirked bob and molly was already here "I want him and me in a match no holds bar" mark said point blank Vince stared at him "You seen Samantha's throat your damn lucky I have some sense to me other wise you'd be eating your teeth" mark said to bob

"I don't know what she told you mark lying bitch I barely touched her" mark nodded looking down and came up wham with a right hook right to his jaw "Last time you call my ole lady a bitch, me and him Vince I mean it" mark said slamming the door behind him.

Mark walked back to his locker room and sat down next to me, pulling on his lap he pulled the ice pack away and examined my throat even more, I hissed as he touched the center "Sorry baby" he said gently, he leaned forward kissing it lightly, I moaned feeling him kiss the other parts of my neck, I turned myself facing him as he came up kissing me, his tongue exploring my mouth, I moaned feeling him UN do my jeans.

"Mm mark" I moaned as I felt him enter me, I heard him moaned as he put his head back as I started moving my hips, he put his hands on my hips holding me steal as he pushed up against me, I moaned laying my head back, within minutes both of us came, we got dressed and headed out.

Later that night we all were sitting at a club having fun, I felt pretty buzzed, mark was sitting at a table as I danced, I laughed as trish and I were goofing around "i need a refill you want?" I asked over the loud music she nodded yes as I walked to the bar, I smiled seeing Brock there as I ordered the drinks he walked closer to me "So hows your throat?" he asked

"Its good, gonna be sore tomorrow but mark made me ice it down a lot before we left so that should help" I said as he got his beer.

"Yea it should, so why doesn't bob like you?" I asked I shook my head

"Its not that he doesn't like me to say but he doesn't like the fact im a women and I get in there and wrestle like one of the guys, says its not my place" I said shrugging he nodded, he had a match with bob Monday and he planned to throw in a little to hard clothesline "But its not just women, he hates rookies too, so be careful Monday" I said getting my drinks and walking away.

Its was smack downs taping and marks match with bob, we actually got to share a locker room tonight, I missed sharing a locker room with him watching him get ready, I barely left the locker room today, I didn't have anything to do tonight, my throat was actually pretty bruised and sore, my voice sounded like marge Simpson right now.

Mark bent down kissing me "I'll be back" he said I nodded

"Care full honey" I croaked out making him smirk as he left the room. I got up deciding to get something to drink, I saw Brock talking on his cell phone.

"Nicole I understand but I don't have control over my schedule Nicole, baby I get that and I know trust me if I could I would, I'll talk to Vince and see im trying my best here...what's that supposed to mean? What ever I got to go bye" Brock hung up his phone shaking his head.

I just looked down making my coffee "you heard that?'' Brock asked I just waved my hand shaking my head.

"I wasn't meaning too" I said he sighed.

"Shes a month from her due date freaking out im going to miss the birth, Vince and I talked about this before I signed but she doesn't get that" he said sounding frustrated, I bit my lip feeling bummed his married or got a girlfriend, I shook my head "Well being pregnant and alone is a very scary thing, Vince is very good about this stuff" I said symptomatically, he looked stressed.

"Yea" was all he said quietly looking down, he looked like so much more was bothering him.

"Its not just the wife baby thing huh?" I asked, his head looked up I went and sat at a table in the corner and he followed he sat down and shrugged.

"I'm not used to this life style, the going out, fancy cars, limo's, I live south dokata where everything is simple I live on a fucking isolated forty acre ranch" he said, I smiled nodding my head.

"I understand im a small town girl myself, well kinda I was born in phoenix Arizona, but when I was twelve we moved to this itty bitty town called concho, it was real hard for me to get used to it, especially cause of the life I was living in phoenix, but I did and I fell in love with it, and then when I started here it took me so long to get used to it" I said smiling, he nodded.

"How did you get used to it?" he asked I shrugged.

"I'm still kinda not but I know how to handle it better, mark helps a lot to" I said he nodded smiling.

"Thanks Sam" he said standing up I nodded telling him anytime as he walked out of the catering area, I groaned putting my head down on the table, girl what are you doing? I asked myself I got up and walked back to the locker room where mark was sitting taking his boots off.

"I don't think bob will be messing with you any more" mark said looking at me I smiled nodding my head.

Later that night I laid in bed thinking, I didn't understand what it was about Brock I felt a strong urge to be around him,i have never betrayed mark and I wouldn't now but it scared me how much I felt towards Brock though, next Monday we did the draft, marks going to smack down, im staying on raw which meant we wouldn't be traveling together as often, it sucked I hate being with out him, I sighed closing my eyes trying to get some sleep.


	4. some one got hurt

Chapter 4

Mark and I went home for our three days off to his ranch in Texas, we had been having a good time, riding quad's, I smiled as we sat down on the couch it had been a really good time off.

"mm I could stay like this forever" I said laying my head back and closing my eyes, I giggled feeling marks lips on my neck.

I groaned forty minutes mark collapsing on me, my arms wrapped around his neck legs tangled.

"Come on" mark said chuckling at me as I dragged my feet into the arena pouting, he put his arms around me us walking together, which he never does.

"Honey trust me we will see each other all the time, we still have the same days off" mark mumbled in my ear I just nodded as we stopped walking "Yea" I said nodding feeling his arms leave me he bent down kissing me "Love ya" he said I nodded telling him I loved him too as he headed in the opposite direction.

I walked into the womens locker room and groaned happy happy joy joy fucking stacys back I rolled my eyes sitting down "Oh my god and that butt I could sink my teeth into it" Stacy said

trish came over to me rolling her eyes "Who is she talking about?" I asked Stacy turned around flipping her hair smirking "Brock lesnar" she said I nodded, pulling clothes out of my bag.

"Any ways, we're in the same hotel I think I might "bump" into him get some drinks down him and then welcome him to the wwe" she said I rolled my eyes changing.

"He has a fiance and a baby due in a month" I told her she turned around glaring at me.

"And who fucking asked you?" she said putting her hand on her hip, I rolled my eyes

"No one but im letting you know before you go all slut out there heres taken, very taken" I said, I couldn't stand the thought of her gross slutty hands touching Brock in any way.

"what ever your just jealous I bet mark doesn't even touch you anymore, why would he" she said rolling her eyes walking out of the locker room I rolled my eyes standing up walking out myself, I walked to the gym Vince had set up and started my work out.

I finally stopped two hours later, still feeling confused and pissed about being confused because I shouldn't be confused "Hey" I heard his voice looking up I saw Brock I smiled

"Hi" I said he sat next to me

"Uh thanks for talking with me last week" he said I nodded just looking straight, I felt him nudge me "you ok?" he asked

"Um yea just thinking" I said nodding we both just sat there for a moment "wanna talk about it?" he asked

I shrugged "Its just a lot of thoughts, me and mark and stuff" I said he nodded

"well anytime you wanna talk I owe it to you" he said standing up I nodded watching him walk over to the weights and start lifting, I just sat and watched for a few minutes, until I slipped down and walked out of the gym.

Later that night the show was in full swing all of us in a tiny room watching the draft go on, I looked over at mark who was standing with glen talking, I looked and saw Stacy talking with Brock, he actually looked as if he was enjoying talking with her, I rolled my eyes.

Paul sat down next to me "What's going on?" he asked, I looked at him not understanding he nodded towards Brock "Listen I been watching, I know his attracted to you, that day what I saw was more then him innocently helping you so I ask again whats going on?" he asked again, I sighed.

"Nothing has happened and nothing will, I love mark with all my heart Paul, but its just its been what five years? And im barely getting a key? Dont get wrong it melted my heart but its just like that's something that happens in the first year or two, not five years of dating" I said venting some of my frustrations, Paul nodded "And Brock I don't know but I just want to be around him, need to be around him" I said

Paul nodded seeing mark heading our way "I'll talk to you later" he said standing up nodding to mark who sat next to me "Wanna go to dinner tonight?" he asked I smiled

"I would love that" I said happily, he nodded kissing me and then going back to his spot as the show was back on, there was another draw

"Undertaker to smack down" the camera did what it was supposed to zooming in on marks face who was supposed to play it off as he was pissed, he got up and toss his chair walking out of the room.

Later on that night I was in an empty room getting ready for my match, it was for the number one contenders match against Victoria for the womens championship, I just finished stretching and stood up blaring my mp3 player. After thirty minutes I finished my warm up and headed towards the ring.

I stood and watched Victoria and Stevie stand there talking, I looked down as I heard her music play, I started to bounce on my feet.

"Hey good luck" I heard from behind me, I turned around and saw Brock I smiled lightly.

"Thanks" I said and headed out to the ring.

"And you winner is by disquisition SAMANTHA" my hand was raised I blew out breath as I heard jazz's music play, I stood up straight as she glared passed Victoria and got in the ring we stood toe to toe staring each other down until she held out her hand I smiled shaking it as she raised my hand making the crowd go crazy.

I smiled walking backstage with jazz "Girl im glad its you and not Lisa" she said, I laughed I liked Lisa well enough shes just kinda weird "I'll see ya" I told her going towards the back, I stopped Brock "Good luck" I said smiling,he smiled at me thanking me and headed out, I smiled walking into marks locker room "Ready?" he asked I laughed looking down at my attire "I can be soon" I said he nodded I grabbed some clothes outta my bag and headed into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into a black mini skirt and a red halter top I touched up my hair and make up and walked out of the bathroom, mark looked over and smirked walking to me "Are you trying to get me to say fuck dinner and fuck you?" he asked I giggled as he bent down kissing me, I after a few seconds of our tongues dueling it out pushed him away "Not uh mister you owe me a date" I smiled as he grabbed our bags and we headed out.

I smiled looking at mark as he ordered his food "ok I'll have that right out to you guys" the waiter said I smiled and looked at mark.

"Congrats too honey" mark said smiling, I smiled "Thank you".

Meanwhile Brock felt horrible he watched them take bob out on a stretcher, he didn't mean to, he saw Paul walk up to him "Man listen I know this is rough, but we all saw it bob sand bottumed you, this isn't the first time this has happened, it was bond to happen, don't let this eat you up man" Paul said to the rookie, Brock just nodded still feeling like shit.

"On a side note can we talk?" Paul asked Brock nodded as Paul and him went and sat down "Look I couldn't help but notice you and Sam, I know I talked to you about this before but I cant help but feel like I need to again" Paul said, Brock rolled his eyes, why was everyone asking him about this, he enjoyed sam's company yes she's fucking beautiful, but he was engaged and about to become a farther, and shes with mark.

"Paul seriously and for the last time, its nothing do I think shes beautiful yes but im sure you do to, im engaged about to become a farther, and shes with mark, I just enjoy her company is all" Brock said standing up and walking out, Paul sighed sitting back, he hoped for sam's sake that was all it was.

Brock stopped off at a liquor store and picked him up a twelve pack, and headed to the hotel room, tonight was a shitty ass night.

I put my hand on my stomach feeling stuffed "Mm that was so good" I groaned out making mark chuckle as he paid the bill "Ready?" he asked I nodded as he took my hand and we headed out.

I saw Brock sitting in front of the hotel as we got there just as marks phone rang, he looked down seeing it was a text "hey uh your friends with lesnar right?" mark asked, I looked up from my purse and nodded "there was an accident in the ring tonight, he broke bob's neck, bob did his typical shit and it ended up with Brock doping him wrong, but go talk to your friend, but don't be to long" mark said getting our bags and heading up to the room.

"hey" I said softly sitting next to him he just nodded "Look Brock it was bound to happen to someone, sucks it had to be you, but this ISNT your fault, Bob is a dick he does this shit on purpose I don't know how many times Vince has screamed at him for doing this shit, it's not on you" I said putting my hand on his big arm, he looked down at my hand and sighed "i know that everyone has told me that, I still feel like shit Sam, I couldve killed him, he could be paralyzed for all I know" Brock said tossing the beer bottle next to the trash can, I heard the clinks and wondered just how many his had.

"His not just a broken neck his pissed, he'll be out for at least a year" I said Brock looked at me with a raised eye brow "Paul texted mark" I said Brock nodded and then looked me up and down.

"why are you dressed so fancy?" he asked, I smiled "Date night with the dead man" I said he nodded.

"you shouldn't be here with me go to your boyfriend" Brock said looking away, I placed my hand over his and smiled "Brock Im your friend and mark knows that, come on lets get you to your room" I smiled helping him up as we got on the elevator.

"You look very pretty" Brock said, I didn't know why but I felt myself blushing "Thank you Brock" I told him, I helped him in his room as he passed out on his bed, I took his shoe's off and pulled his blankets down.

I grabbed one of the ice buckets and set it next to his bed, I stood up and felt him grab my hand " you like me don't you?" he asked his words slurred eyes barely open

"Your my friend Brock" I said unsure of what he was doing he chuckled.

"Friend ha, you and me Sam we got a connection, nighty night beautiful" he mumbled and passed back out letting go of my hand, I sighed walking out of his room.

"shit" I mumbled seeing Stacy with a big ass smirk "So that's why you were so concerned about me and him, what marks not good enough?" she sneered I rolled my eyes.

"Stacy mark knows im here Brock had a rough night I helped him to his room, now im going to mine" I pushed passed her heading towards the elevator, when the doors finally closed, I sighed hanging my head feeling a headache coming on I knew that by the morning the entire locker room would have some crazy story, marks gonna be pissed!

I smiled walking into our hotel room, seeing mark sitting up watching TV "He ok?" he asked, I nodded.

"uh yea just a little shook up cant blame him its his what third week?" I said sitting next to him I bit my lip "He was uh a little drunk so I helped him up to his room, and as I was leaving Stacy saw me"i told him. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Wonder what the rumor mill will be in the morning, c'mere" he said pulling on top of him his lips crashing down on mine, I moaned getting into the kiss, before I knew it I was laying on the bed mark completely undressing me.


	5. the one thing

Chapter 5

It's been a couple of weeks since mark went over to smack down, but word had it Vince is putting him back on Raw for a bit, I was happy, even though all we been doing is arguing since he left.

I was a week away from my championship match with jazz and needed to get ready, but it was hard thinking about mark, all I want from him is for him to make a commitment me to me, I don't think im nagging it has been five year's, whats the difference but a piece of paper? I want to have his name, and maybe some day retire and have a family with him.

He claims he wants that but not anytime soon, well im not getting any younger and neither is he, I want kid's when our bodies can still handle them.

I walked into the arena running late, I hadn't been sleeping well this week so I finally sleep and didn't wake up, thank god I don't have a match tonight, I sat down in the womens locker room.

"hey girl'' I heard trish say sitting next to me, I smiled at her slightly "Still fighting with mark?" she asked I nodded sighing "I feel like im maybe im not good enough for him" I said shrugging, trish wrapped her arm around my shoulders "No honey, marks been weird about commitment for a long time now sweetie" she said soothing, I just nodded getting up.

I walked around the arena before finding a calm quiet place sitting on a create I closed my eye's putting my head against a wall, im tired of having this fight and I shouldn't have this fight, I mean its not like we only been together a year or two, hell I don't even officially live in his house, I feel like he has to invite me to come home with him on our day's off, I think this next set though im going to fly to my home, get away for a bit.

"Sam!" I heard I opened my eyes and smiled seeing Brock was back, he was off for this week for Nicole to have the baby, which from what I heard she did a baby girl "I'm a daddy" he said grinning from ear to ear, I smiled slgihlty as he sat next to me, I couldn't help but feel jealous of Nicole as he showed me happy pictures "She's beautiful Brock" I said handing them back.

"Nicole and I split" he said, I looked at him shocked he just shrugged "Well I've been having a shitty week with mark, so why don't you and I meet up tonight after the show and get something to eat and bitch about how heart aches?" I asked, he chuckled saying that sounded good.

I groaned hearing my phone rang seeing it was mark "hello" I said with a sigh

"Whats wrong with you?" mark asked I rolled my eyes thinking you! You are whats wrong with me "Nothing im tired haven't slept well lately, whats up?" I said

"Just calling to say hi" mark said sounding tired, I nodded.

"Hi" I said

"Look we're gonna be in the same town for the entire weekend next weekend for this paper view we'll talk about all this crap then OK" mark said, I rolled my eyes

"its not crap mark! It's important stuff to me, so it should be to you" I said irradiated by his nonchalant attitude

"What ever SAM I gotta go" he said hanging up I shook my head walking down the hall way.

I heard squalling and turned seeing the new crop of diva search girls I rolled my eyes at the bimbos "Sam SAM come here" I heard Jonathan coachman say I sighed walking over looking the girls not impressed at all.

''what?" he smiled "one of these girls might be your new competition" he said I looked between the brunette, the fake blonde and the red head with a huge smile on her face, I laughed "Yea that'd be the day coach" I said starting to walk away

"What's you problem?" I heard I turned around and seen the blonde stepped out

"Whats your name honey?" I asked stepping closer to her

"Michelle" she said proudly I nodded

"No offense Michelle, but I didn't get into this business by how sexy I am, im sure it helped but I have busted my ass, I have busted ribs, a bruised throat, been thrown through tables, off of ladders, I am a five time women's champion, I busted my ass to get where I am, so please darlin prove me wrong, but when I look at you all I see is nothin but eye candy that'll last maybe a year" I said and walked off leaving here with her jaw slightly ajar I stopped turning around "Its rude to hang your mouth open, not to sexy" I said and smirked walking off.

Trish came running up to me laughing " I just heard what you said to those diva girls, you go girl!" she laughed I rolled my eyes changing.

"Thanks, see ya" I said grabbing my bag I walked out to the parking and smiled seeing Brock waiting "I rode in with paulie but I told him to go ahead" he said I nodded as he took my bag from me.

We found a small little Mexican food place that allowed us to sit in the back where no one would bother us, Brock had told me how the night before she went into labor Nicole confused to being with his best friend from high school and how they were in love, when I told him I was sorry he shrugged and said it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, he felt relived.

''So what about you whats being goin on?" he said, I sighed shrugging taking a bite

"I don't know just I been with mark for five almost six years now, I want something lets move in together, lets get married, lets have babies, I want a life with him, and he says he wants that but not at this moment, and its like I been waiting for ever how much longer does he except me to wait?" I said

"Sam your an amazing women and you shouldn't have to mark needs to decide and you deserve to know, how you wasting your time or is he going to do something now, wow almost six years and you two don't live together?" he asked I shrugged

"Not officially, I mean if we both have the same days off we go to his ranch but if its different days I don't I go to my house in Arizona" I said he nodded.

"I don't know your one hell of a women, every women I know wouldn't of stayed" he said taking a bite I nodded

"Or stupid one of the two" I said as the waiter brought the bill I reached out for it but Brock grabbed it "I got it" he said I just nodded. The ride back was pretty silent us caught up in our thoughts.

That weekend I arrived at the arena Saturday after noon, just got finished with a signing and now had to do a photo shoot, and then meet mark for dinner. I laughed as trish and I goofed around the photographer loving it snapping pictures, we laughed going and sitting down.

"so you and mark?" trish asked I shrugged

''I have to leave here soon to meet him for dinner, so in his words we can discuss all this crap" I said rolling my eyes, she put her arm around me "Aw sweetie it'll all work out" she said I nodded.

"Do you think im being dumb?" I asked her looking at her, she shook her head wildly

"No no sweetie, its been almost six years you deserve something" she said I nodded standing up sighing I hugged trish and headed off.

I walked into the restraunt my eyes scanning the room and smiled seeing mark sitting in a corner, I found him so amazing, cant I just be satisfied with what his willing to give me, I sighed shaking my head no SAM rember you do deserve to be some one's wife and to have children.

I smiled sitting down mark leaned over kissing me, I moaned mm how I missed his kiss's "I missed you" he said I smiled "Missed you" we sat and small talked about work and what not until are food came.

We got half way through before I sighed looking at him "Are we going to discuss this?" I asked him he sighed.

"darlin things are so good right now the way they are why go and complicate them by marriage and baby's?" he asked looking at me.

"Mark I just want some type of commitment from you, I stayed with you for almost six year's and yes all it is is just a piece of paper but it means the world to me to have that, it'd mean the world to me to give you children, to build a life with you" I told him he sighed paying the bill.

"I got a signing I gotta get to" he said , I just nodded realizing I would never get my way with him, we stood up and he walked me to my car where he hugged me tightly "you know I love you right" he said I just nodded getting in my car and driving off.


	6. Just broke

Chapter six-

I woke up to marks huge arms wrapped around me, I sighed thinking of last night, we had talked, we had fought, I had drank and called and told him I guess I didn't need these things, which I regret saying, and he had made love to me all night.

I slipped out from his arm and quickly dressed and brushed my hair walking down stairs, I sighed sitting in a dark corner not wanting to talk any one, I ordered a cup of coffee, and sat back thinking.

In my drunken state I had told him what made him happy, which makes me unhappy, but he seemed so happy telling me that all things would fall into place, I sighed, maybe im being to naggy, maybe I don't need to be married and have babies.

"Here you go sweetie" the waitress said setting my coffee and cream down in front of me and smiled up at her thanking her she nodded, as I sat drinking my coffee I couldn't help but notice a family being sat close to me, I looked over and smiled the women was about to pop, and they had two small ones a boy who seemed hyper but very happy, looked just like his daddy, and a very sweet little girl who looked just like her mama.

I smiled as I watched them sit and look over the menus, the mom snapping her fingers at the little boy to calm down, finally the dad leaning in a whispering something to him that made him instantly calm down.

"Something interesting?" I heard from behind me I turned my head smiling at Brock who was now sitting "Yea normality" I said, he nodded "So you and mark talk?" he asked I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"Uh yea we talked, we fought, he left, I got drunk called him back, gave him what he wanted basically agreeing he doesn't need to make me his wife or mother of his children, and then we had sex, I woke up this morning feeling sick and with a head ache" I said sighing

"So what are you going to do?" he asked I sighed tears burning my eyes as I shrugged, I knew if I kept what I told mark last night, I would be UN happy for ever, I would always wonder, but if I told him I still wanted these things we wouldn't work to much of a difference, before I knew it I felt Brock pulling me into him holding me as I cried.

"Sweetie don't bother her" I heard from my other side I slowly let go of Brock wiping my eyes and turned smiling at the little boy who had big blue eyes "Hi" I said he smiled

"You Samantha from the wwwe huh" he asked making me smiled slight I nodded yes "Can I get a picture with you?" he asked I smiled saying yes as I picked him up in my lap we smiled as his mom snapped a picture with her cell phone.

"How about my baby sister?" he asked,i smiled telling him OK as we walked over there and I bent down between him and his sister taking a picture.

"Thank you im sorry his bothered you" she said I smiled "oh no he didn't bother me" I said I bent down talking to the boy for a minute to find out he loved me, and they were in town just to take him to the paper view tonight, and he promised me he'd be the loudest cheering fan there tonight, I smiled giving high five as he breakfast came.

"Sorry" I said to Brock who had sat and watched the entire thing he smiled shaking his head "No don't worry about it, but I gotta get to the gym and what not I'll see you this after noon, and hey Sam" he said standing up I looked up to him and he smiled.

"Your meant for mother hood, don't let it slip away for some one whose not willing to give it to you" he said and walked away, I sighed sitting back.

Thirty minutes later I headed up to my room, I walked in to see mark was awake and dressed sitting at the table he looked up "Where you been?" he asked, I sighed sitting down staring at him, god his amazing.

"you sure you cant change your mind on this mark?" I asked seriously looking at him he sighed.

"Darlin I just don't believe in marriage, look at my marriage with Jodi, and children just ain't my thing honey, im sorry" he said I sighed nodding my head.

"Me to, im sorry mark, in my drunken state last night I wanted you so bad I'd say anything, but I really want to be married and even if I couldn't get that, I really want children" I said my eyes burning with tears, mark nodded standing up he looked at me for a moment and walked out the door, I closed my eyes as the tears started to fall.

Later that afternoon I walked into the arena, my hair thrown in a messy bun, wearing a pair of baggy white sweats and a black tube top that barely went above my belly button, I wasn't in the mood for any shit today.

Paul couldn't believe it when mark came in and told him him and Sam were done, and over something so simple, why couldn't mark give her that security? He looked up and sighed Sam was a mess, her eyes red from crying, her nose as well.

He shook his head knowing not to go near her right now as she sat in the corner by herself, knees brought up to her chest.

Mark sighed walking into the meeting, he wished he could give her those things but he knew he couldn't be a part time dad or husband, if he had kid's he would always feel guilty about being here all the time, and he knew he wasn't leaving this job anytime soon.

He saw her in the corner and felt horrible, her eyes and nose red from crying, hair messy, he started to go to her but shook his head deciding it was for the best if they didn't speak right now.

I vaguely listened to Vince ramble on, I felt him the moment he walked into the room, Vince ended the meeting and I quickly got up and walked out of the room.

"SAM" I heard yelled from behind me I sighed closing my eyes "darlin" he whispered I felt the tears coming again I didn't turn around, I couldn't "Honey please don't do this, I want to be with you why isn't that enough?" he pleaded, I sighed and started walking.

I shook my head in my match I knew I was fucking up, I sighed get your head in the game Sam, I went over to top rope as planed.

"SHIT" I screamed holding my leg, it was burning , jazz and the referee quickly came over to me.

"Sam whats wrong?" he asked I shook my head not knowing "I don't know it burns" I said, I heard him say the match was over and called for the back emt's, the entire arena quiet.

I closed my eyes tightly holding my hurt leg to me "Darlin" I heard from beside me making me snap my eyes open there was mark, his eyes looked scared and concerned "whats wrong?" he asked

"I don't know my thigh it burns and I cant move it" I said he nodded as the ref's tried to help me up I felt mark wrap his arm around me as I tried to walk i kept stopping cause of the pain he bent down.

"want me to carry you" he asked, I shook my head no as we took a couple more steps, mark stooped and scoped me up in his arms caring my up the ramp were the emt's were waiting.

I closed my eyes feeling mark lay me down on the gurney as the loaded me up to take me straight to the er, I looked at mark who climbed in behind me holding my hand.

I laid in a hospital bed waiting for the MRI results to come back, mark hadn't left my side I looked at him "You don't have to be here you know" I said, he looked up from his hands looking worried and tired.

'I know darlin, I want to be here, I do love you" he said, I just nodded closing my eyes UN able to deal with this right now, I felt mark grab my hand and hold it tightly, I gripped it tightly back.

A few moments later I seen Anderson walk in, I sighed knowing if he was here it wasn't good "Hey sweetie" he said putting the pictures up "OK not good news, you tore your quad" he said, I closed my eyes, Paul just came back from that it took him a year! I cant be out for a year! We talked about the surgery and got it set up for tomorrow morning.

"Get some sleep" he said patting my good leg and walking out of the room, I closed my eyes this cant be happing, I really hate today.

"Hey your gonna be OK, you strong willed honey" mark said I nodded closing my eyes the pain killers finally kicking in as I drifted off to sleep holding marks hand in mine.


	7. Vistors

Chapter seven

I woke the next morning to see mark stretched out in the chair next to me a blanket thrown over him barely covering him, I smiled he stayed with me the entire night, I heard him groaned and his eyes open.

"hey" he mumbled stretching "how long you been up?" he asked me I smiled

"Just a minute, you didn't have to stay here all night" I told him

"I know I didn't I wanted to" he said taking my hand

"Mark I'm sorry I cant change my mind on this" I whispered I felt him stroke my hand with his thumb.

"Lets not talk about it OK" he said, I sighed as the surgery crew came in, mark stood up bending over kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to call Vince back, and get some coffee ill be right here when you get back" he said I nodded biting my lip I wanted to tell him I loved him, he looked at me and as if he read my mind "love you" he said, I smiled

"Love you.'

I was laying in the pre operating room waiting when I heard I light knock I looked over and saw Brock pop his head in "Hey" I said as he walked in.

"Hey how ya feeling?" he asked, I sighed "My leg is killing me, im out for a good year, do you know how much time can change in a year?, I should've had my mind in the game but it wasn't I was to wrapped up in my personal life" I sad I felt Brock grab my hand.

"hey its fine and in a year everyone's going to be stoked to have you back, and shit happens you know" he said, I nodded as Andrews came in saying they were ready.

"See ya Brock".

Two months later-

Vince was paying for a apartment for me in mobile Alabama to do my rehab for my leg, I sighed opening the door and walking in on my crutches, mark had called and asked if he could fly down and see me, I told him yes, I was starting to feel depressed, I didn't have mark, I didn't have my job, I went to rehab and came back to this crappy apartment.

I sighed sitting on the couch my leg still in its brace Paul was right the most painful shit ill ever physically go through in my life, but im determined to cut it down to six to eight months for my return, they asked me to do ten reps I do twenty, Andrew says he doesn't know who mores stubborn me or Paul.

I sighed thinking of my personal life, mark and I talk here and there, he'll call me on a late night drunk telling me he loves me and he can do marriage and babies with me, but then the next morning texts me and tells me he was just drunk, and then Brock he calls me everyday just to see how im doing, they got him jammed pack he came out last month and spent a weekend with me it was actually pretty fun.

His set to win the wwe championship at the end of this month from Dwayne who's leaving to go do movies, I think its awesome for him this quickly.

I heard a knock on the door I groaned getting up and hopping over to the door opening it, I smiled shocked at who was on the other end "Hey Brock" I said moving aside for him to come in.

we sat down "I thought your schedule is jammed pack''' I said shocked

"Yea I got a day off, I have a flight in the morning, you sounded pretty down last time we talked" he said, I smiled leaning over hugging him "thank you" I said he shrugged "Whats friends for, now go get changed or not what ever but im taking you out to dinner" he said I smiled as he helped me up.

I changed putting a pair of yoga pants over my brace grabbing just one crutch, I looked my self over and sighed walking out "Ready" I said, he nodded opening the door for me.

"Your nuts" he laughed as we walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, "I'm detimernade to be back for wrestlmania, I haven't missed one since I started I don't plan to now" I said as we got to the last step.

We drove to a little restraunt I smiled at him half way through dinner "Brock thank you for this I really needed it" I told him, he nodded "Its not big deal" he said

"It is to me you took your one day off to fly out here and see me, thank you" I told him he just nodded "No one else has came out to see you?" he asked looking at me

"Uh mark has once but that's it, Paul calls, and trish said after summer slam she will, they're busy I know" I said shrugging taking a bite.

'Oh so you and mark are working on things?" Brock asked sounding dissaoptned, I looked at him and smiled sitting back.

"uh no not really, why does that upset you?" I asked he looked at me for a moment and laughed.

"No, why do you want it to bother me?" he asked smirking back at me, I smiled actually liking Brock flirting with me, I looked down at me plate hearing him chuckle, we finished dinner on light talk. He drove me to a park where he helped me walk to the swings, I laughed sitting on one as Brock started to push me "So about what was said back at the restraunt" he said, I looked up and smiled at him.

"well does it?" I asked he shrugged

"Yea it does, I like you Sam, and I think you deserve a chance to be with a man whose going to treat you right, one who will give you the world" he said, I smiled as he stopped the swing and stood in front of me bending down "i would be that man Sam, I would love to give you everything you want" he said, I looked at him and couldn't help but not smile

"Brock that's very sweet, and please don't think I don't find you attractive because I do, its just right now I just need to focus on my leg and not worry about the added stress of a boy friend, and your too special to be the re bound guy and if we did anything then that's what you'd wind up being cause right now my heart is still with mark" I told him, he nodded putting his hands on my knees.

"well why don't we just take it slow I can come out on my days off just as a friend hang out go from there" he said I nodded.

"That sounds like a plan" I said he nodded, we stayed at the park for a few more minutes until heading back to my place were we popped some pop corn and put on a movie, I curled up into Brock who put his arm around me, I sighed for some reason this just felt right.

The next morning I woke up on the couch next to Brock we had passed out, both of his arms wrapped around me I slowly unraveled myself and hissed my leg killing me, I didn't take any medicine last night, I limped to the kitchen where I kept my pills I took some drinking water bending over the sink breathing.

"you OK?" I heard from beside me, I just nodded my fists clenching, I tried not take them when I woke up because they made me groggy infact I only took on when I went to sleep, I felt him put his hand on my arm "I'm OK I just forgot to take something last night is all" I said standing up running my fingers through my hair and smiling, Brock stole wore a worried face "I promise" I said walking back to the couch and putting the blanket over me.

He nodded looking at his watch "Uh I gotta get to the airport you sure your OK?" he said I nodded, he leaned in and hugged me "I'll call you" he said I nodded.

"thank you for coming to see me" I said smiling as he pulled away he chuckled and stood up. "Anytime" he said walking towards the door, I nodded anytime.


	8. surpises

chapter eight-

mark heard about Brock coming out here and was livid, I didn't understand it, as I sat across from trish who flew out to see me "Did I do something wrong? As far as I knew him and I aren't together and haven't been for three months now, yes we talk but I haven't led him on, I still want the same things and he doesn't!" I said trish nodded.

"I don't think you did any thing wrong your right, you and him are done unless you change your mind on the marriage and baby thing, and you didn't lead him on, his just being a jack ass" trish said I nodded agreeing taking a bite.

After a bit of shopping I was dropping trish back off at the airport, I sighed driving back to my little apartment my quiet apartment, with an entire weekend to myself, I sighed sitting back before I got an idea, I grabbed my laptop if I hauled ass I could make it in time.

I booked the flight packed a quick bag and got in my car booking it, as I drove I felt nervous we hadn't spoke for two days but I cant stand him thinking of me in the way he has lately, I barely made it to the airport in time.

I sighed sitting on the plane waiting, I hate waiting, a long seven hour flight a head of me.

Meanwhile mark was sitting in a Texas bar with Paul talking "Man I don't get you, I think Sam just needed to hear the word's, you couldn't have just said the word's?' Paul asked, mark sighed.

"And if I say that then im on a time line of when will it happen, I cant be a part time dad or husband Paul, and im not ready to hang up my boot's, Sam wouldn't be getting a real marriage" Mark said, Paul sighed looking at him.

"You love the girl?" he asked him looking him dead in the eyes, he saw marks eyes flicker showing him what he needed to know.

"Of course I do" mark said drinking his beer

"Then give her this, let her move in to your home, officially man, then go from there, she just needs some stability and can you blame her?" Paul asked, mark sighed.

"Na I cant man, but fuck it didn't take her long to be inviting lesnar over for a weekend" mark said bitterly finishing his beer and ordering an other, Paul sighed, he talked to steph about that who had talked to Sam, his explained it to mark.

"Man we talked about that there just friends, would you feel this way if it was me? Just listen to me, Sam makes you bearable to be around, don't let her get away shes a wonderful women who for some UN known reason loves the shit out of you" Paul said standing up and tossing some money on the bar counter "See ya man" Paul said heading out.

Mark shook his head, he hated it when Paul was right, mostly he hated admitting he was wrong, he sat for a while just drinking and thinking he figured tomorrow he'd go look for a ring and give in to her. But before he knew it he had himself a fine women wrapped around him and was taking her home.

SAMS POV

I stepped off the plane tiredly, getting my bag and renting a car I headed off to my destination, I know they're in town this week so I know he'd be home, I had a few things I needed to say to him face to face.

As I drove I got a sick feeling in my stomach, I shook my head must be nerves, after thirty minutes of driving I slowly pulled up the long dark path to his house, the familiar house I would normally come with him, I saw his truck here and his bedroom light on, I smiled getting out of the car.

I slowly walked into the dark house, something didn't feel right it was only seven thirty and mark just doesn't hang out in his room, his normally in his recliner with a beer watching some type of sport's, or in the garage working on his bike.

I slowly and quietly walked up his steps, the feeling in my stomach getting much worse, I heard moaning, mark moaning, stopping at the door I already had the tears burning my eyes as I closed them hearing a women moan I felt sick as I opened the door, I opened my eyes and there was my mark, the man I have been waiting for for all this time banging some other girl, I dropped my keys making him stop and turn looking at me "Shit SAM" he said quickly, I picked up my keys up "im sorry" I said quickly turning around and running down stairs "Sam wait" I heard mark say running behind me.

I felt his arms go around me grabbing me as I got to my car "Dont touch me!" I said anger hitting me I turned around shoving him off of me "don't ever touch me again mark! Just forget I ever existed to you" I said getting in the car and driving off I felt sick as the tears just came. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I needed to get out of there, and quick.

I called Vince and told him I no longer needed the apartment I was going to finish my last month of rehab in phoenix and I would appreciate it if no one else knew where I was at.

Vince agreed but kept asking if I was OK, I just told him where I would be, I drove to the airport and got a ticket to Arizona.

TWO MONTHS LATER-

I laughed walking into the arena with Paul and Stephanie, I hadn't spoken to mark since that day but that didn't stop him from trying to talk to me.

I left Paul and Stephanie and walked around, it felt odd being here and not being with mark, I felt I was getting stronger everyday but some days were harder then others.

It also sucked Vince was putting me on smack down to help the womens division here, and mark was on smack down in fact returning tonight, I guess he took some personal time off. Which is why I cant return until next week.

I rounded the corner and stopped my belly doing a flop, there was mark Brock and paulie talking, Brock also has called me non stop, but I wouldn't answer, he looked up seeing me I saw him say something and head this way which made mark look over as well.

"hey" I said smiling at him as he hugged me "Hey I thought you up and died on us" he said letting go I laughed.

"uh no sorry Brock I just needed some time to clear my head is all" I said he nodded.

"So are you back?" he asked I nodded

"I come back next week" I told him putting my hands in my back pockets he nodded

"Well I gotta go but you busy tonight?" he asked, I shook my head no "Well now you are im taking you out to dinner" he said, I smiled nodding my head, as he walked away I saw mark start to head my way I quickly turned around and walked the opposite direction, I knew I had to start moving on with my life and what better time then to start now.

Mark sighed watching her with Brock, he fumed seeing Brock hug her, he knew he fucked up that day but he didn't understand why she was so angry with him they weren't together he didn't cheat. He saw Brock finally leave and went to talk to her when she quickly took off, he sighed walking off.

Later on that night I was sitting with Stephanie in her "office" she was about to go out.

"so what are you doing tonight?" she asked

"Uh Brock's taking me out to eat" I said she looked up at me shocked

"What? Look its been what almost six months since mark and I broke up and two months since I completely stopped talking to him" I said she nodded sitting next to me.

"No no its not that you have the right to move on its just, well Brock's been seen hanging out with Rena" she said, I nodded shaking my head as she stood up and patted my shoulder as she headed out, I sighed sitting back.

I watched the screen, watching as Stephanie introduced mark into the now triple threat number one contenders match "I give you the Phenom they undertaker!", I couldn't help but keep my eyes glued on the screen as he rode down on his Harley, mark always did amaze me in the ring.

There was a knock on the door and I yelled come in completely into the match my elbows on my knee's "Hey" I heard from behind me I turned my head seeing Brock there dressed and realized as mark was announced the winner that I lost track of time "Oh hey im sorry I got into the show" I said not wanting to admit to him I was really fascinated by my ex he nodded "Sure it wasn't mark?" he asked, I rolled my eyes .

"uh no that boat has sailed" I said grabbing my purse he nodded as we headed out "But I heard some interesting things tonight" I said as we got closer to his rental

"Oh yea whats that?" he asked as we got in "That you and Rena are a bit of something" I said I heard Brock sigh making me look at him.

"we went out on a couple of dinners there just wasn't any thing there" he said I nodded seeing him smirk "Why does that bother you?" he asked I laughed remembering our conversation in Alabama

"Why you want it to bother me?" I asked making him laugh.

Mark was pissed when Stephanie told him Sam went out to dinner with Brock, he wanted to talk to her, how was he supposed to make this work if she wouldn't talk to him, he pulled a shirt out of his duffel bag making something tumble out he bent down picking it up look at the black velvet box that held the diamond ring intended for her and only her, he threw it back in his bag and finished getting dressed before heading out back to the hotel.


	9. date's, engagement ring's and anger

Chapter nine-

I laughed as Brock and I walked into the hotel I had a really good night in fact probably the best night I had in months I stopped at the elevator Brock and I on different floors

"Well thank you for tonight" I said smiling at him as are finger tips touched he nodded as we stood there quiet for a moment I wanted him to kiss me, I smirked "So uh are you gonna kiss me or not?" I asked making him look at me shocked he bent down his lips gently touching mine, I put my hand on his cheek as his tongue lightly pushed my lips to open, I slowly opened letting his tongue enter my mouth exploring my mouth.

I pulled away as we heard whistling giggling I saw Eddie, his wife Vickie and chavo walking into the hotel "Eddie, hey Vickie, chavo" I said my face feeling warm.

"Sam I would ask how you are but I can tell" Eddie said, getting an elbow from his wife I chuckled looking at Brock "Uh good night Brock, night guys" I said entering the elevator as I heard Eddie and chavo giving Brock a hard time, I shook my head smiling, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

I sighed as I got to my room I saw mark sitting there stretched out his eyes closed a banquet of roses in his lap as I walked closer his eyes opened "you done with yer date?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "what are you doing here?" I asked he stood up handing me the rose's, I stared at them for a moment before taking them, I nodded "thank you" I said nodding my head "so what do you want?" I asked him looking at him.

"Can we just talk please Sam" he asked I stared at him for a moment and sighed nodding my head letting him in the room, I set the rose's on the desk "I'm going to change I'll be right back" I told him as I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I changed quickly into a black t shirt taking my bra off tossing it on the counter, and a pair of boxer shorts I walked out and sat down on the bed feeling odd with some one I used to feel so safe and comfortable with "So" I said looking at him as he leaned against the little desk.

"I fucked up Sam, I know I did" he said "We shouldn't talked more about marriage, I love you I know I don't always show it like I should but I do" he said, I nodded.

"I never doubted you loved me, well until that day but before that it was a never you didn't love me, but I want more then just this life, I want that option mark" I told him he nodded putting his hand in his pocket.

"And im willing to give you that option" he said pulling out a black velvet box opening it up to revail a beautiful ring, a diamond princess cut with a simple band, I shook my head.

"Dammit mark!" I yelled sitting on my bed shaking my head looking down for a little bit and looking back up at him "No it's to late, now please leave" I said standing up crossing my arms, mark looked at me shocked like he had excepted me to run into his arms say yes and take him back "I didn't need the ring, I just needed to know we were going some where, and you didn't get that and wouldn't even give me that" I said as I opened the door, mark shook his head.

"This is because of lesnar huh?" he asked angerly I shook my head "No Mark this about me and for once doing what's best for me" I said he looked at me for a moment and walked out, I shut the door leaning against it, letting a few tears fall, I wiped my eyes.

I turned off the lights and curled up underneath my blanket on my bed passing out.

The next morning I woke up to a text "Good morning beautiful hope you slept well last night Brock" I smiled texting good morning back and I hope he did as well.

I laid in bed for about an hour texting Brock back and fourth before he had to go, he had an earlier flight then I did, I smiled putting my phone down next to me.

I laid there for a bit thinking, mark threw me for a loop last night, I didn't know how to handle that, but there's Brock whose just so sweet, I sighed closing my eyes, I needed to get up but I didn't want to, getting up meant being in a world with mark, and I hadn't figured out how to do that just yet.

Later that day I was some how at Stephanie and pauls room, Paul was at the gym and steph and I were vegging out girl talking.

"So he pulled out a ring?" she asked I nodded shaking my head "Yup, its just why couldn't he do that SIX months ago Stephanie!, I didn't even need a ring at that point just to know that at some point in the near future it would happen" I said she shook her head.

"i don't know Sam men are funny, I know the past two months his been miserable and hard to deal with" she said I sighed going to say something before the door opened and in walked Paul with mark, I looked at steph who held up her hands.

"Hey sweetie, hey Sam" Paul said bending down kissing Stephanie, I smiled watching them.

"Alright steph I gotta go pack I got a flight this evening, see ya, see ya Paul" I said getting up and leaving the room. I walked to my room, I started packing everything, and deiced just to leave now, so I could get something to eat. As I opened my door there stood mark, I sighed "Can I help you?" I asked thinking to myself just my luck.


	10. too much

Get me off this plane, my mind was spinning, mark and I had started off talking and then it turned into a heated argument again, he just didn't get it, I got my luggage and my rental and headed off to the hotel, truthfully I just wanted shower and pass out.

Mark swore I wouldn't take the ring because of Brock, when this had nothing to do with Brock, this had to do with the fact it took him completely losing me to do this, when it should have never gone this far, that night he had made up his mind to marry me but brought another women to his house.

He doesn't understand how that hurt me so badly because we weren't together, hmm same thing of Brock coming to visit me in Alabama!

I parked my car and grabbed my bags from the trunk heading inside to check in, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket pulling it out as the front desk lady typed on her computer, I smiled seeing a text from Brock "Hey beautiful, you here yet?" he asked I smiled texting him back telling him I was just checking in. I put my phone back in my pocket and signed my paper work. I grabbed my bags and headed upstairs to my room, right as I walked in my phone rang "Hello" I answered tossing my bag on the bed and wheeling my suit case against the wall.

"Hey" came brocks voice I couldn't help but smile sitting on the edge of the bed "hey" I answered back kicking my shoe's off.

"So I was wondering what's your plans for dinner?" Brock asked

"Truthfully I was planning on taking a hot shower and ordering some room service" I told him falling back on the bed.

"Well how about a small revise to that plan" Brock said making a small smile come on my face "And what would that be?" I asked him "Well how about I go get us some Chinese food, you take your shower and we watch a movie tonight" he said

"that sounds good to me" I told him, we talked a bit more before hanging up.

I smile shaking my head getting up, I turned on the shower and picked out the perfect pajamas, I got in and moaned feeling the hot water beat down my back.

Meanwhile Brock headed out to get Chinese food for him and Sam, she sounded a bit stressed when he first called, making him wonder if everything was ok.

He pulled back in the hotel room grabbing the bags of food for him and Sam, walking in he sighed seeing mark checking in, heading to the elevator he heard mark call his name.

"What's up man" Brock asked turning around

"What's the deal with you and Sam?" mark asked Brock sighed

"nothing man just friends for now" Brock said not backing down from the large man mark nodded just walking off. Brock shook his head and headed to sams room.

I just finished lotioning my legs when there was a knock on the door "Just a second" I yelled checking myself in the mirror, I didn't do much but I didn't want to look like a slob either, I had a pair of pink flannel jammie shorts, and a gray t-shirt, my hair pulled up.

I went and opened the door and smiled seeing Brock "Hey" I said standing up on my toes kissing his cheek.

We sat at the little table eating, Brock had me in a better mood in no time, I guess one nice thing about being on smack down was him, he told me about his run in with mark I just shook my head, mark didn't seem to realize he was about to piss me off.

We curled up underneath a blanket and bought a movie off of ppv, it felt nice being curled up next to Brock like this. I ended up falling asleep on his chest.

The next morning I woke up in the bed by myself, I rolled over seeing a note "Had a good time didn't want to wake you you looked like an angel sleeping, Brock" I smiled folding it putting it in my suitcase.

I grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower determined today was going to be a good day, no bullshit with mark none of it.

I finished getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door, I opened and squalled seeing trish, hugging her excitedly "What are you doing here?" I asked as she came in

"you didn't think I'd miss your return?" she said both of us laughing.

Later that day we walked into the arena after an afternoon of shopping and lunch, and of course gossip, she had a meeting with the McMahon so we separated ways, all of raw and smack down we're together tonight for a house show.

"Hey kiddo" I heard behind me I smiled turning around seeing glen, before I knew it the big man had me swooped in a hug "How are you?" he asked letting me go, I laughed a little.

"I'm good actually" I said smiling, I heard a door from behind glen open and seen mark and a girl walk out, mark looked like he'd be hit by a truck and and the girl as if she had been crying, mark's eyes shot up connecting with mine for a moment, as I looked at the girl I recognized her from that night.

"I'll uh call you' mark said as she nodded leaving, as she shuffled past glen and I, I noticed she looked as if, my eyes shot up to mark and back to the girl down the hall, no!

"Uh I'll talk to you later glen, I got some last minute stuff to do" I said nodding a hurrying off.

I sat in catering by myself in a corner, I felt in shock, I chuckled a little to myself over the irony of it.

"What's funny?" I heard his thick Texan drawl next to me, I looked over looking into his green eyes "The irony of it, so what are you going to do?" I asked

"I'm going to be there, I always told you Samantha that if you got pregnant I would do right by you'' I nodded he did say that.

"Yea but that's the difference between me and this girl, I didn't want to be something you HAD to do right by, I wanted to be what you wanted to do" I said standing up "But uh congrats mark, I wish you and her the best" I said as I walked away. I wasn't really needed here and didn't feel like staying, I texted trish who told me she was fine she'd get a ride from Jeff, and I headed back to my hotel room.

A few days later, I smiled happily in the arena, tonight I came back, I couldn't wait, I sat in a locker room by myself, my leg stretched out staring at the scar on it, I was nervous about getting in the ring again, Paul assured me that would go away as soon as my music hit. Brock promised me I would be fine, I smiled thinking of Brock, things between him and I were going awesome.

I got up and put my outfit on for tonight a pair of light blue ripped up jeans and a white tank top that went below my rib's and pair of black and white spiked heeled boots that went over my jeans and to my knee's, hooker boots as I call them.

I checked my hair and make up and smiled feeling ready, I did one more set of stretches and headed towards the stage.

"Sam" I heard turning around I smiled seeing Brock "good luck" he said bending down lightly kissing my lips, as he walked away I saw mark who saw the interaction, I just nodded and turned around waiting for my cue.

"you guys got to be kidding me, you guys think im going to walk down there with the three of you in there? So I can get jumped again? But you know what I am coming down to that ring,only this time I have a spechail surprise for you!" Ashley said.

The lights dimmed and my music hit getting a huge pop "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the five time womens champion SAMANTHA!" Ashley said as I walked out with a smirk on my face pointing to my fans happily as they went crazy.

I walked to Ashley asking her if she was ready she nodded and we charged down to the ring, her sparing torrie willson and me getting sable, Victoria jumping on Ashley.

We stood in the middle of the ring five minutes later as the three women shuffled up the ramp holding jaws, mid sections and back of their head's, I leaned against the rope smirking, once they were gone I turned raising Ashley hand and jumped out of the ring heading to the back.

I was stoked, trish laughed hugging me "we have to go out tonight" she said I laughed saying ok told her to tell me when and where as I headed off.

I sat down in Stephanie locker room watching the TV in there I knew Brock and mark were going to be in a line together I just hoped they could keep it professional.

I saw mark's eye's I knew this was personal I knew this storyline was all personal, I sighed looking at Paul "Sweetie he feels Brock stole you from him" Paul reviled to me, I went to go off on how UN true that was when Paul held up his hands "we know its not true we've told him that but you know mark man cant admit his wrong fully at least, his stubborn" Paul said, I nodded eyes glued to the screen in front of me.

Later that night trish had set everything up for going out, she texted me with the info and I was getting ready when there was a knock on the door "Come in" I yelled I smiled seeing Brock enter and quickly frowned seeing underneath his eye.

"Oh my god what happened?" I asked quickly walking to him and touching it, he just shrugged, I looked at him "Mark?" I asked

"Its fine I got him too, its fine sweetie" he said bending down kissing me, I nodded laying my head against his chest for a moment, I knew how far this could go with mark, I knew from experience.

Later that night all at the club trish got everyone out, I smiled having a good time and feeling slightly buzzed, I felt hot so I stepped outside, leaning against the brick wall I heard glen come outside.

"That doesn't mean you have to, yeah I am but, yeah I'll be there man, who's gonna break this to Sam? Mark she does care and you know it, this is the exact reason y'all broke up and your giving this stuff to a women you don't know, what ever man" glen hung up the phone and looked over cursing as he saw me.

"Hey" we both said, I nodded feeling uncomfortable he sighed "i uh got some news" he said I just stood there "Marks getting married, Friday, to Sara" he told me, I felt my stomach drop and bent over instantly puking.

I coughed wiping my mouth "I uh gotta get back in" I said as I walked into the club, my whole head spinning.

I ordered a shot of jack and downed it "Another" I said just as Brock came up to me "you OK?" he asked,i turned and looked at him and smiled nodding my head, I took my shot "I'm actually ready to go if you are" I told him, he nodded saying yeah.

We got back to the hotel, I sighed not bieliving my luck there was mark and his fiance in the lobby looked like they were checking in.

Brock grabbed my hand and headed into the hotel room, I felt my head spinning again I leaned against the wall bending over feeling hot "Are you OK?" Brock asked bending in front of me, I just nodded.

"Uh yeah give me a moment" I said running my fingers through my hair holding it back.

After a moment I got up and we walked inside, Brock walking me to my room, the entire time completely quiet "you sure your OK?" Brock asked as we got to my room, I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah im fine long day, too much to drink, im just gonna go to bed" I told him, he nodded as I leaned up kissing him "Night Brock" I said opening my door and walking in. I laid my head down on my pillow and just let the tears fall, he finally got the best of me.

a/n sorry guys for the long wait for updates been a busy time for me, had my baby, moved, started work my son started school so yea but here ya go enjoy it...thank you


	11. Hubble

Chapter 11-

the next morning I groaned my head pounding I had gone down to the bar last night after Brock dropped me off, bad decision, I slowly sat up "SHIT" I yelled looking at the time realizing I had woken up late.

I scrambled to get dressed deciding on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tube top with a huge jacket half way zipped up I put my hair up in a messy ponytail grabbed my bags for the arena and bolted out of the door.

I hauled ass to the arena already on the phone with Stephanie as I walked in breathing "I'm sorry, no OK thanks steph bye" I said hanging up, thankfully its just a house show but still.

I rounded the corner and both sights I fixed my eyes on pissed me on, in catering was mark and his fiance, I rolled my eyes, and at the end of the hall was Brock and Rena, her dirty hands on him, oh hell no, I quickly walked down "Brock" I called out smiling, he smiled stepping away from Rena, bending down hugging me " I been trying to get a hold of you, you OK?" he asked me letting go I just nodded.

"Yeah sorry I over slept didn't hear my phone" I said turning to Rena with a smirk on my face "Hey Rena" I said she nodded.

"Sam, uh Brock ill see you later" she said Brock nodded as I shook my head something would never change.

Later that day I sat in a locker room when my phone went off, I looked at the caller id, mark, I bit my lip debating on whether I should answer or not before I knew what I was doing I flipped the phone open "Hello" I answered

"Hey" came his deep voice on the other end, I sighed "Uh you got plans for lunch?" he asked

"No I don't why?"

"I need to talk to you please?" he asked, I sighed closing my eyes already knowing, I tried to convince myself that mark changed his mind, or glen was drunk and mis understood mark last night, I agreed to meet him in an hour down the street.

I sighed walking into the restraunt and smiled seeing mark already sitting, I slowly walked over to him, feeling like I was going to puke, I slowly sat down a drink already in front of me, and him as well " I figured I'd order your drink" he said I nodded thanking him.

An hour later I was actually smiling as we talked about old times "Oh my god if I had to listen to pantera walk one more time!" I said laughing, mark chucked shaking his head.

"So uh you and Brock?" he asked me, I looked at him and shrugged "You guys together?" he asked

"No" I said quietly looking down at my plate "You and Sara?" I asked him looking up, I saw his eyes soften as he looked at me "i love you, but its serious" he said, I shook my head.

"How you don't know her mark" I said he sighed nodding

"Theres just this connection between her and I, I cant, I cant explain it Sam" he said I bent my head putting my hands against my forehead "I think I just got an instant headache"i mumbled.

"We're engaged getting married next Friday" he said, I sat there quietly, I didn't want to hear it again.

"Engaged? How can you be engaged, you have a problem with commitment remember? In fact you once told me you would never get married again" I said anger rising in me

"Well things change" he said sitting back

"Meaning what you just didn't want to marry me" I said putting my hands to my chest pointing to myself I got up while talking raising my voice slightly "You string me along for six years to marry a girl you've known for what six months! I have to go I have a headache!" I grabbed my purse knocking over the chair and started to leave when mark came and grabbed me "What?" I yelled yanking my arm away.

"Dont end it like this" he said I looked at him for a moment and shook my head

"No your the one who ended it like this, have a great what ever it is you have" I said leaving the restraunt.

Friday came to fast for me, today was the day, I sat in a chic bar with my girls at my side, trish, Amy, and Stephanie drinking martinis.

"Why does she get him? I broke him" I said finishing off my second martini of the afternoon.

"one word Hubble" trish said, making steph and I gasp "It is its so Hubble!" I exclaimed, stopping the waitress for another round.

"Whos Hubble?" Amy asked making the three of us look at her shocked

"Hubble the way we were" we all three exclaimed, she shrugged "Chick flick don't watch em" she said.

"OK well Robert Redford is madly in love with Barbra striensend"

"kkaty" I said making Stephanie laugh, trish shook her head "But he cant be with her cause's shes to complected, so he marry s this simple easy girl" trish explained to Amy.

"Ladies im having an thought the world is made up of two types of women, the simple girls, and the Katy girls, im a Katy girl! And where are our drinks!" I said

Amy patted my hand and looked around for the waitress, I sighed shaking my head.

Later that after noon as I walked back to my hotel that was just down the street and unfortunately had the calaway wedding going on, I walked into the hotel just as mark was stepping out.

We looked at each other for a moment and he headed my way "I hoped I would know what to say when I got here" he said, I nodded "Anything to say?" I asked him

"you missed it, party's over" he said, I smirked "I'll say" I said making him chuckle

"funny" I nodded

"Any ways I was just on my way to my room, but hey" I said slightly smacking his stomach "I have a question for ya, why not me?" I asked, he sighed looking down "No I need to know mark please" I asked him he shrugged.

"I don't know it just got to hard and with her" he stopped as I nodded.

"Yeah" I ran my fingers through his hair slgihty and smiled "You girl is lovely Hubble" I said making him look at me confused.

"i don't get it" he said, I smiled nodding my head "You never did" I said and walked away from him towards the elevator.

As I headed up to my room to shower and go to bed I had a thought, maybe I didn't break mark, maybe the problem was he couldn't break me, maybe some women aren't meant to be tamed but to run free until they find a someone just as wild to run with them.


	12. Just like old times

Chapter twelve-

I sat with Brock, mark Rena and Vince in a meeting "so guys, I want to merge Rena and SAM into you and Brock, get rating even higher and mark and Sam when you two worked together last time your ratings was through the roof, mostly this is up to Sam and mark if they can work with each other, I will Sam give you that option" Vince went on, I smiled at him.

"Vince you know me I cant say no to you, its fine its work" I looked across at mark who nodded.

"OK it starts tonight mixed tag match" Vince went with all the details, it sounded like he was actually trying rekindle taker and Sam on screen, I sighed nodding getting up as we all walked out out of the room Brock next to me, he seemed some what agitated.

"you OK?" I asked stopping him

"you had the power to turn this down why didn't you?" he asked I sighed

"Because Brock this is business that personal your gonna be in this business you need to learn that, and it was take this or go over to raw and work with N W O and work with Shawn" I said walking off.

Later that night I watched Brock mark and sable in the ring I heard my music play and bounced out of the curtain, when I was out here I felt in control of everything I ran around the ring and climbed in I grabbed a mic and stood in front of mark.

"I'm sorry I hate to interrupt but I was in the back watching and I couldn't help but notice you slapping taker here, and well we go way back as you shall remember so I just wanted to say" I put the mic down stepping closer to her "Slap me" after that fight was on in the ring.

"Whoa whoa" Stephanie screamed as mark pulled me off of sable standing in the middle of everyone "Since you four wanna fight so badly, and my farther is out of town and im calling the shots!" Brock started saying something to her pointing to "Excuse don't get mad at me cause you tapped honey" getting a big pop from the fans.

"So tonight right here in Orlandoo we'll be a mixed tag match lesnar and sable vs the team of the undertaker and Samantha" stephanies music hit as she left the ring.

Backstage I just changed into a pair of black leather shorts and a purple tank top just as Brock walked in "Hey can we talk?" he asked I nodded starting my stretches.

"I'm sorry" he said, I nodded my head "Not a big deal Brock, just for me business

IS business and you don't understand what Vince has done for me and I will do anything for him Brock even work with mark again" I said, he nodded putting his hand on my hip pulling me to him "Come here" he said bending down kissing me.

Later the night we all stood at the curtain Rena kept trying to talk to Brock, I rolled my eyes "Still hate her?" mark said bending down whispering in my ear, I nodded watching them I didn't trust her, and Brock laughing and joking with her was pissing me off

marks music hit and I climbed on the back of his bike as he turned it on "Hold on this is a long ramp" he said which meant he was gonna open it up, I nodded holding onto the back of his shirt, until he moved then instinctively I wrapped my arms around him, this I missed riding with him "ready?" he asked as I nodded and he let it open down to the ring making me squeal and laugh he slowed down going around the ring and parked his bike.

We both climbed into the ring "Miss that?" he asked making me look at him, I smiled a slightly nodding my head yes "Just a little bit taker" I said laughing as Brock and Rena walked down to the ring.

The match was over mark and I winning I headed up the ramp as he did his thing in the ring, it did feel nice to be in the ring with him again, it was always fun wrestling with mark for me.

"Well take me back to the past darlin" I heard behind me making me smile as I turned around seeing Shawn michaels and Paul "Holy shit why are you here?" I asked hugging him just as Brock came out of the curtain.

"well I had originally came to see this old fart but I'd much more rather catch up with

you" he said just as mark rode in "What do you say join us for dinner old times sake?" Shawn asked making me laugh.

"Yea let me change and I'll meet you guys OK" I said hugging him again and taking off to the locker room.

When I first started with the company I worked with mark, but I had a small thing with Shawn, until mark squeezed his way into my heart then Shawn was history

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt throwing my gear in a bag and tested Brock quickly then heading out.

I laughed riding in Shawn's rental with him, I guess Kevin Nash, Scott hall and Sean walmen were going to meet us to, we stopped at a red light "So seriously what the hell happened Sam?" he asked looking at me I knew he meant me and mark I sighed "I just wanted more he wasn't willing to give" I said looking out the window

"and Brock?" he asked me I sighed shrugging "We hang out nothing serious or official it doesn't matter Shawn his married with a baby on the way" I said closing my eyes , Shawn always got the emotional side out of me, he always joked he got the best out of me Shawn laughed "Honey his married out of its right and your not there anymore, it ain't over between you two" Shawn said pulling in front of the diner I looked at him and wondered how this man could be so sure I leaned over kissing his cheek "Not everyone get's a happy ending like you did Shawn" I said and got out of the car.

Thirty minutes later I laughed sitting next to mark as everyone talked of old time's it felt as if nothing had changed I missed this,missed mark, I rested my chin on my hand listening to Shawn talk, I felt mark lean back putting his hand on my thigh.

Later that night I found myself bent over a pool table shooting a game of pool with mark "I don't know deadman that ass alone is worth marrying" Kevin said making me fuck up my shot, I turned glaring at him "Dammit Kevin" I said smacking his chest as he chuckled.

"Sorry honey its the truth" he said as I shook my head watching as mark beat me dammit.

Kevin got up to rack them for him and Shawn as mark walked over to me bending down over me "it's OK darlin maybe next time" his breath on my neck making me shiver slightly as he put his pool stick up and sat next t me. Scott had left so everyone had ordered a drink my second one coming.

Later that night I sat outside waiting for a ride I guess mark was taking me since he was the only one at the same hotel as me I smiled as Shawn walked out he give me a huge hug making me laugh "see ya kid" he yelled him and Paul getting into his rental.

I sighed turning back to mark "you ready?" he asked I nodded getting in his rental as he started it up we sat for a few minute driving quietly "Hey im hungry you wanna stop and get something to eat?" I said looking at him, he nodded as I sat back, I wasn't really hungry but I just felt the urge to be around him this is why I've avoided him.

An hour later I found myself at a dennys in a back booth laughing with him " I thought you were gonna kill me" I said making him laugh shaking his head.

"Remember when you met my mom?" he asked as I laughed

"Yea you thought it was a horrible thing, I had to pull your teeth to get you to do it" I said he nodded

"Yea by the end of the night you had my conservative mother dancing on my coffee table" he said as I laughed nodding. We got up paying the bill and headed out to his rental "look like it's going to rain" I said looking back to see he was walking behind me I felt him gently grab my elbow as I looked up at him he bent down lightly kissing me, I felt him push me lightly against the car as he deepened the kiss, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck as the rain started to come down on us, we both pulled away my lips swollen from his.

"lets get out of here" he said I just nodded going to other side of the car getting in as he speed off to the hotel, before I knew it I was in his room him removing my soaked clothes as he kissed my neck.

The next morning I woke up in a pair of his sweats and a t shirt his huge arm wrapped around my midsection, I could stay like this forever but I knew what he would say when he woke up fact is, his married and not to me, this was wrong, I slowly got up and gathered my clothes I slipped my shoe's on and with one last look at him sleeping soundly I quietly left his room and took off to mine.

I groaned flopping down on the bed just as my phone rang seeing it was Brock I answered him asking if he could come up saying he needed to talk to me about something important, I quickly got up taking a shower I told him twenty minutes and was on ten already by the time I got out feeling I got marks touch and smell off of me I just got dressed as I heard a knock on the door.

I went over and answered it seeing Brock "hey come in" I sad as he walked in bending down kissing me "Uh let me brush my teeth and hair I'll be right back" I said quickly taking off to the bathroom.

Five minutes later I came out to see Brock sitting on the bed I sat down next to him "what's up you sounded like it was important" I said he nodded sitting up taking my hands

"Uh yea it kinda is" he said "So uh next week we're gonna be in my hometown and I was uh (he cleared his throat ) hmm uh I was wondering if you would like to come home with me? Meet my parents" he asked, I smiled at his nervousness.

"a question though" I said he nodded for me to countie "what are we?" I asked him something I been wondering for a while now, we kiss, he comes to my hotel often at night and it ends up sleeping over,no we haven't had sex but yeah.

"Well I like you, I think you like me so why don't we just be together" Brock said making me giggle as I nodded "That works" I said as he leaned in kissing me.

Later that night after getting a shower I laid in my bed in the hotel room thinking, how dramatically my life changed from this time last year, I would have never guessed mark and I wouldn't be together, I shrugged how funny life turns out as I turned to my side I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. didnt you know?

Chapter 13-

I giggled feeling Brock kissing my neck, we had gotten in yesterday and last night I decided to take our relationship to the next step "We gotta get going" I said trying to sit up as Brock slowly pulled me down kissing me "They can wait" he said as I just nodded laying back down I moaned as he entered me "Mm Brock" I moaned out arching my back up, I pushed on him making turn on his back never leaving me, straddling him I began to move my hips the sheet dropping to around my waist.

Brock put his hands on my hips I could hear him moaning as I matched each of his thrust's he sat up to where we were both sitting up kissing me "oh god Brock fuck" I moaned.

"Brock honey are you home?" we heard just as his bedroom door opened making us both stop "i uh oh god im so sorry Brock I'll uh just be out here" a women stuttered I looked at Brock who just had his mouth open slightly.

"My mother" he said, great I nodded getting off of him grabbing the sheet wrapping it around me as he sighed rubbing his forehead getting dressed I walked over to my suit case bending down in front of it finding some clothes as I felt arms around my waist and Brock kiss my cheek "its OK not how I wanted you guys to meet but o-well" he said as I nodded he got up "Dont worry about it baby, go take a shower and ill talk with her and make some lunch OK" he said I nodded standing up.

I giggled as he kissed me a couple times more groaning "im gonna get blue balls over this!'' he said leaving the room.

I took my time in the shower hoping when I got out his mom would be gone, I doubt it she hasn't seen her son in months, I shook my head getting dressed I blew dry my hair and put some make up checking out my outfit I deiced it was better then butt naked on her son's penis, a pair of yoga pants and a purple tie die spaghetti strap.

I took a deep breath walking out of the bedroom, brocks house was nice, but defiantly a bachelors pad, I walked to the kitchen seeing Brock and his mom sitting at the table Brock smiled standing up walking to me kissing me.

"mom this is Samantha, Sam this is my mom Stephanie" he said as we reached his mom I smiled shaking her hand "it's really nice to meet you brocks always talking about you" I said she nodded.

"wish I could say the same" she said taking me back "Mom!" Brock hissed just as my phone rang I looked down seeing it was steph "uh excuse me its Stephanie ill be back" I said answering it and stepping outside.

"So hows it going you guys aren't here yet, you do the nasty?" she asked making me roll my eyes as I sat down on his front step "oh yea we did it and his mom walked in and now hates me!" I said Stephanie started laughing.

A few minutes later I walked back inside "well your farther and I will meet you at the arena" she said hugging him I stood there uncomfortable she let go telling her son she loved him and headed out just looking at me as she walked out of the house I groaned as Brock chuckled hugging me "it'll be fine honey, just give her time" he said I just nodded my head.

Two hours later, and a ton of embarrassment I found myself at the arena, Stephanie laughing at me "Shut up its not funny" I said

"o just you and the moms, remember how you met marks mom?" she asked I shook my head groaning as someone knocked

"Dont remind me" I said just as mark walked in with his little wife behind him.

"steph you wanted to see me?" he asked as she grabbed his hand, I got up.

"Ill talk to you later steph" I said heading towards the door

"Yea and Sam tell brocks mom hi for me" she said laughing as I flipped her off "FUCK OFF STEPHANIE!" I yelled hearing her laugh I shut the door walking out of the room bumping into what felt like a wall I looked up and seen Brock with his parents I sighed "Uh hi" I said as they nodded I smiled at Brock walking off the opposite direction.

"Hey" he yelled I turned to see him jogging my way he stopped looking at "its OK" he said I nodded he put his hand underneath my chin kissing my lips lightly "I'll see you tonight" he said and went back to his parents.

Later that night I sat doing my stretch's "So what happened with you and lover boys mom?" I heard behind me, I sighed looking seeing mark "none of your business" I said standing up starting to shadow box, he came and stood in front of me holding out his hands, I sighed punching them "she walked into his house while I was there" I said mark looked at me waiting for me to countineu I sighed stopping "what are you doing mark?" I asked he sighed.

"I cant just cut you out of my life I wanna be friends Sam" he said I nodded biting my lip I looked up at him just as Paul came up to let me know I was up next "OK Friend, his mom walked in as I was straddling him you want some details or is that good enough?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, mark stared at me shaking his head as he walked off.

"Well kid if you wanted to hurt him you succeeded"Paul said, I sighed punching the wall and walked off towards the ring.

I walked to catering after my match, I had landed on my leg wrong and it was hurting pretty badly making my mood even worse then what it was, what a great day turned into shit, I sighed, I was trying so hard to be positive and move on, but it just felt like one thing after another. I sat down putting an ice pack on my leg I sat in a corner hoping not to be seen or bothered, I closed my eyes putting my head against the wall.

Sara sat in marks locker room she put her hand over her stomach mark had been in a foul mood since he came back earlier and refused to talk about it, she had learned with his moods that they pass and to let him be, she didn't argue with him. Mark got up putting something back in his bag "OK im out and then we can go" he said kissing her and leaving the locker room, he had a promo with Brock, sam's boyfriend, Sara snorted Sam, Sara was tired of seeing her husband lust for another women, she didn't know what to do.

She went over to his bag and pulled out what he had been looking at she shook her head tears burning her eyes, a picture of him and Sam, dessert mountains in the background, must've been at her place in Arizona from the looks, both looked happy smiling but you could tell they had been laughing while the picture was taken.

Sara stood up putting the picture in her pocket and headed out, she found what she had been looking for Sam in catering, she hesitated for a moment but looked at the picture, taking a deep breath she walked over to her "got a moment?" she asked making Sam eyes snap open.

I couldn't believe my eyes or ear's "mind if I sit down?" she asked I just nodded as she sat

down, sliding something over to me, I picked it up looking at it, I smiled at the picture that was a good day for us, we were at my house, we had gone hiking that day with my brother, I frowned thinking of my brother for a moment, I shook that thought off looking at her "he keeps it in his bag, looks at it everyday" she said, I looked at her and actually felt for the girl, but I wasn't sure why she was bringing this up to me.

"look Sara I ended things with mark, this you need to bring to him not me, he married you, your having his baby" I told her at a lost

"i want his heart, that you hold in the palm of your hand" she said I sighed this wasn't the best timing my leg killing me "Sara I don't know, if you want assurance its over between us, yes it is, im moving on in my life, am I gonna lie and say ii don't care about him no, I always will but its done and nothing going on" I said and looked up to see mark walking in, I grabbed the picture and stood up as he made his way to my table looking confused.

I just walked passed him walking out, I needed a drink I was starting to feel miserable and wanted to find a bar that matched that mood right now if one more thing happened tonight, I headed to brocks locker room.

"Brock honey im just saying shes not mother materiel and that's what you need to look for with Mia"his mother said

"mom you don't know her like I do, Mia would love her, that girls my best friend so stop" Brock told her sounding irradiated

"I don't need to I know her type, Brock just listen to me on this one OK you think those good looks of her will last forever? No and shes going to need something set up to land on and that's all you are to her" his mom said, I turned around fuck it.

I called a cab went and changed I headed down the hall with my bag mark stopping me "What was that with you and Sara?" he asked holding my arm

"Ask your wife mark, now let go your standing between me and a shot of jack" I said yanking my arm from him.

Thirty minutes later I paid the cab driver and walked inside the bar, a hole in the wall dive, matched my mood perfect, I sat down and order my shots and drink right as my phone went off I looked down at it seeing a text from Brock "were are you?" he wrote, I closed my phone. Thanking the bartender I took my shots.

Mark sighed packing up his stuff fucking women, Sara hadn't spoke to him since the cafeteria, he was trying here, and then Sam, she seemed like she was about to snap, he seen it tonight her leaving he turned back seeing Sara sttsitting waiting on him quietly "Ready?" he asked she just nodded standing up.

"Shes not answering me either Brock, MARK" Stephanie yelled making the married couple stop as Stephanie walked up to him "you seen Sam?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea she was leaving brocks locker room seemed upset I stooped her to ask her something and she told me I was in her way of her shot of jack" mark said, Stephanie looked at Brock

"I hadn't seen her since she left your locker room steph she didn't come into, fuck" Brock said "She heard my mom, did she say where?" Brock asked mark shook his head.

"Knowing Sam how I do, shes at a bar that matches her mood, she looked upset so shes probably at the shittiest dive in town" mark said nodding at Stephanie and putting his hand on Sara's lower back walking her out of the arena.

I sighed now Stephanie was texting me I finally turned my phone off, god people leave me alone, I ordered another round of drinks "wheres a hotel around here?" I asked the bartender, she let me one was right down the street walking distance.

I nodded taking my shot letting her know I wanted one more round when this was finished and then I wanted to pay, I was feeling pretty buzzed.

Mark walked into the fifth bar, and nodded seeing her he knew he just needed to go to the right part of town, and he'd find her he walked up to her "shot of jack" he told the bartender making her look up at him.

"Jesus mother of Mary Joesph don't you fucking people get the hint! Dont you?" she asked her words slurred.

"Oh darlin you should know by now how stubborn I am" mark replied taking his shot "Now come on"

I looked at him trying to get me out of the bar and felt pissed "No your not my boyfriend anymore I don't have to do shit you say" I said standing up throwing money on the bar "I'm leaving but because I was fixing to any ways" I said stumbling out of the bar, I tripped and felt hands on me of course it was marks , I turned and shoved him "better knock off girl im only trying to help yer ass" mark said

"Why the fuck do you care mark huh? You didn't before" I yelled hitting his chest, he just stood there as I repeatedly punched his chest I finally stopped and yelled a little mark chuckled "feel better?" he asked

"no mark I don't ( I sighed as started to come) you don't get it I loved you unconditionally for six years and you couldn't or wouldn't give me marriage and a baby, but you gave it to some bitch you dont even know, didn't you know how much I loved you!, brocks mom known me for six hours and says im not mother material and im a gold digger" I said just shaking my head UN able to control the tears mark pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me putting his chin on my head as I just cried in his chest, taking comfort in him.

a/n here it goes after this the drama gets good :)


	14. I'm gonna love you tonight

Chapter 14

I pulled away from mark wiping my eyes "Sam I never meant to hurt you and if I could go back" I put my hand up shaking my head

"Mark don't finish that sentence, your married and im with Brock" I said crossing my arms over my chest feeling cold, mark unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around me "I would've done anything for you, and you wouldn't for me but will for some women you don't know" I cried all my hurt coming out.

Mark watched the women in front of him she just looked broken and what do you say to someone who's broken, before he knew it, he bent down and was kissing her, he was shocked to she didn't push him off but instead wrapped her arms around him kissing him back...

"i may hate myself in the morning but im gonna love you tonight" I murmured before catching his lips again...

The next morning

I groaned waking up in a bed by myself naked, I groaned sitting up the room empty I already knew he was gone I felt him leave, I couldn't biellive I did this, I grabbed my phone still turned off turning it on, just as it rang it was Brock, fuck Brock "Hello" I answered "Where the fuck have you been I been worried sick" Brock yelled into the phone I closed my eyes tears burning them.

"I uh had a bad night went out and got a hotel room, im so sorry" I said wishing he knew how sorry I really was, I heard him sigh.

"Were are you? You need a ride?" he asked, I sighed I wasn't ready to face him yet.

"I just called a cab for the arena but will you bring my stuff there?" I asked

"Yea baby see you soon" he said still sounding agitated

An hour later I was showered and dressed in last nights clothes I grabbed my purse and walked out of the dingy hotel room, I felt horribly sick to my stomach as I checked out, knowing here soon I had to face Brock

My cell went off I answered seeing it was Stephanie "Yea" I answered sitting in the cab.

"Were have you been! I been worried sick Sam" she said I sighed..

"I'm sorry steph bad night I took off, im on my way to the arena now I need to talk to you" I told her, she said OK as we hung up.

I walked into the arena looking and feeling like shit, my direction was Stephanie

"office" praying Brock didn't find me first, I thankfully did get to her before Brock me as I knocked on the door and walked in there was mark, and his pregnant wife, I felt even lower there was my ex whom I slept with last night with his pregnant wife, pregnant an innocent baby.

"Sam hey just give me a second" Stephanie said as mark glanced at me I nodded sitting down wrapping my arms around me as they finished up going over tonight.

Stephanie looked over at me and immadtaetly came over "what is wrong? You look horrible" she said as tears came.

"I slept with mark last night" I said as she gasped handing me a tissue asking me how I shrugged "he of course found me, last night was a shitty night from what happened at brocks with his mom, then I landed on my leg wrong so im in catering icing it down and Sara confronts me with a picture of mark and I that he apparently keeps in his bag, then I go to find Brock to overhear his mom telling him how im not motherly material for his daughter which I don't get we just barely slept together I haven't even met her yet and im a gold digger, so I just felt done took off got drunk at this dive bar mark came in I walked outside hit him a few times and you can go from there" I said as tears just came down my face I put my hair behind my ear's.

"oh my god Sam, what are you going to do?" she asked I sighed.

"I have to tell Brock obviously, I care about him, and I didn't want to hurt him" I said crying as steph hugged me.

"Hey steph the wedding" Paul started walking in with his cell phone out, he nodded to steph as he bent down hugging me handing her his phone "What's wrong honey?" he whispered as I cried, after a moment I pulled away wiping my eyes and nose.

"I just messed up Paul badly" I said he nodded.

Paul looked at Sam, she looked horrible he had known the girl for years now and had hardly seen her this upset, he hoped it wasn't to do with mark, he was even getting tired of it mark married someone else and just need to let Sam be, Sam was like a sister to him.

"Well sweetie im here" he said she nodded standing up saying she needed to go talk to Brock

I sighed leaving Stephanie office, I walked to brocks locker room and seen pauly was in there along with his parents, I sighed, I lightly knocked walking inside "What's wrong?" Brock immediately said standing up, I nodded to pauly "you got my stuff?"i asked he nodded handing my bag "you OK?" he asked I shook my head no glancing at his parents

"I'm gonna go shower and change" I said barely above a whisper he nodded and I walked out with my bag.

I took a long shower letting the hot water run down my sore body, every inch of me hurt I shook my head, yup that'd be mark, I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body, I quickly dried off and got dressed in a purple spaghetti strap and a pair of white yoga pants with wings on the back.

I sighed going back to brocks locker room I knocked and he opened the door showing he was the only one there he let me in and I sighed running my fingers through my still wet hair.

"can we sit I need to talk to you" I said he nodded as we sat on the little bench, I felt tears coming, Brock had not just been a boyfriend but a friend when I needed one the most and I did this.

"I uh I messed up" I said he sat there waiting for me to keep going I wiped my eyes "Last night I got pretty drunk, I overheard your mom and felt like the one thing I want the most mark wouldn't give me and your mom doesn't think im worthy of it"

"Baby don't let her get to you shes just protective is all" he said grabbing my hand I nodded.

"Dont comfort me Brock I don't deserve it" I said pulling my hand back making him look at me confused "Last night I got pretty trashed, and I uh well mark showed up" Brock instantly stood up anger taking over his face.

"you fuck him?" Brock asked, I wiped more tears turning my head "im so sorry I didn't know what I was doing" I cried jumping back as Brock put his hand throw a wall

"What Sam his dick fell into you? I fucked you you know what your doing!" Brock yelled making me cry out.

"I'm so sorry Brock" I went up to him he stepped back "Dont get your shit and get out of my locker room" he said

"Brock please" I cried

"OUT" he yelled I grabbed my bags and walked out down to the women locker room, I set my bags down sitting on a bench bringing my knees up, im not a cheater and felt horrible I did this.

Later that night I sat getting my hair and make up done as I watched the little monitor it showed mark walking into the arena with Sara, I shook my head I texted Brock earlier wanting to talk but still had no response I felt my phone vibrate seeing a text from Brock the replied "later" he said.

I finished my interview which is all I was scheduled for tonight and headed back to the women locker room when Brock came around one corner and mark the other my eyes connected on Brock first as him and mark stood eying each other I quickly walked to them "Brock" I said quietly putting my hand on his arm, he smirked nodding to mark as he bent down his eyes never leaving marks his lips roughly on mine, after a moment he grabbed my hand walking down the hall to his locker room, he let go of my hand.

"Any other person I'd be done, im not saying I forgive you but I wanna try Sam" Brock said, I nodded "Brock im so sorry" I said as more tears started.

"I know you are and that's the only reason I wanna try" he said as he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me, I felt exhausted "But you and mark done, you don't talk to him unless you abousltelty have to and that's only to do with work other then that, you see him coming down the hall you walk to the other way he doesn't exist in your world" Brock said, I bit my lip not sure if I could completely cut mark out like that but I nodded my head anyways.

Later that night I was watching marks match with Matt Brock was supposed to do a run in or something I didn't know, until I saw pauly on the titan tron, I leaned forward as pauly started talking to Sara, I didn't know they were adding her to the line, I leaned forward something not seeming right on Sara's face, she didn't know, what the...

I watched the scene fold out, I watched Brock slam the chair to the back of mark's head this wasn't planned, this wasn't what was in tonight's script I know I read it, I helped Stephanie with it.

I got up walking to Stephanie office where I heard her and Vince talking "Dad you cant let this go this way, you don't understand how personal this is" Stephanie pleaded with Vince.

I heard him screaming from down the hall as mark stormed into Stephanie office past me I quickly followed looking at Stephanie who had an apologetic look on her face "What the fuck was that!" mark boomed making even me jump, and im used to mark.

"Mark my dad deiced to allow you and Brock to just run with this line no script" Stephanie said noticing me she pulled me to her as Brock came in behind mark.

"Well why the fuck didn't I know Vince!" mark asked still pissed

"Brock was supposed to talk to you"Vince said now making all eyes on Brock

"oh shit mark it slipped my mind sorry man been dealing with a lot today" Brock said sizing mark up

"I don't give a fuck if your mother died that's unprofessional and you ever touch my wife again we wont need a ring to settle it" mark said not backing down from Brock who nodded.

"well I guess we're even now" Brock replied as mark looked back at me our eyes connecting mark nodded walking out of the room. Brock and I left Stephanie office "you ready?'' he asked gruffly I just nodded as he took my hand and we grabbed our bags quietly driving back to his house, I felt tense and exhausted from the day.

An hour later of silence we pulled up his drive way Brock sat there quietly the vehicle turned off just us, he looked over at me, his eyes so confused "baby" I said quietly he just nodded getting out of the truck walking over to my side he opened the door holding out his hand I grabbed out as he helped me out his hands on my hips my arms around his neck, as my body slowly slid down his our eyes never leaving each other I leaned forward kissing him passionate our tongues sliding in each others mouths, a moan escaping my throat.

"fuck it" Brock murmured against my lips picking me up he shut the truck door and carried me into his house straight back to his bedroom dropping me on his bed, but I wasn't with out his touch for long as his lips came crashing down on mine.

An hour later I had my head on his chest panting "you OK?" I asked looking up he just nodded kissing the top of my head, his arms around me I couldn't move not that I really wanted to at the moment so I let my eyes win the battle and closed them slowly drifting off to sleep.


	15. I've never

Chapter 15-

I sighed landing in Houston Texas, this past week in a half has been miserable, mark sent Sara home the next day after the chair incendent she was having pains, I don't blame him, brocks taken this whole no script thing and ran with it, this shit was personal now, I got my bags and headed to the car rental place as my phone went off with a text from Brock "Were are you?" I sighed texting telling him, anytime his not with me his texting me this I felt just tired from it all.

"So you should be to your room soon?" he replied I sighed replying with yes getting in the car thirty minutes later I pulled up to the hotel and sat in the car for a moment, this whole thing just sucked all of it.

My phone went off I sighed in relief seeing Stephanie number "Hello" I answered getting out of the car grabbing a bag to take into my room "Hey where are you?" she asked I told her as I was checking into my room "OK im in room 2030 can you come up here please real quick" she asked I told her no problem and headed up there.

I knocked on her door as she answered I smiled seeing Bobbi aka kid rock "hey" I said as he got up and hugged making me laugh I worked with him when he was doing mark's theme song.

"so Sam Bobbi here wants to promote his new song and we were thinking you were the diva to help him"she said smiling I nodded as she went more into detail, about fourty five minutes later I stepped out of stephanies room heading to mine my phone was blowing up with calls and texts I sighed getting into the elevator.

I put my phone in my pocket and headed towards my room I sighed seeing Brock "I've been trying to get a hold of you" he snapped at me I sighed shaking my head.

"excuse me I need to get in my room" I said not in the mood Brock stepped aside pointing his hands towards the door as I unlocked it he followed me in "soo" he said

I sighed setting my bag down "so what Brock?" I asked turning facing him "Where were you?" he said I sighed.

"I'm not doing this Brock" I said starting to put my bag for tonight together "you say you'll be here in thirty minutes and an hour and forty five minutes later you show up" he said pissing me off.

"hmm Brock I could've been stuck in traffic you don't know, but no I wasn't I got here steph called and said she needed to talk to me about a change for tonight's show so I went up to her room, talked to her, came down and now im here with you" I said hoping he'd feel like an ass and stop it.

"yea with steph my ass" he said growling running his hand through his short blonde hair, I shook my head livid now "im not going to deal with this shit I don't have to, I fucked up I admit and im sorry but you cant keep acting this way" I said grabbing my bag to leave but Brock stood in my way "fucking move Brock now" I said trying to shove him "No you fucked me over SAM and then act like everything can go back to normal do you not get that" he said grabbing a hold of my arm tightly roughly yanking it up making me yelp out in pain.

"Brock let go you hurting me" I cried trying to twist my arm out of his grip making it hurt worse "OH does it hurt SAM maybe as much as you hurt me by fucking MARK" he screamed and shoved me back my side hitting the stand next to the bed before hitting the floor.

Brock watched her fall to the ground he shook his head relizng what he just did "Shit baby" he said quickly running to her bending down as she held her head he didn't know what came over him, he went to touch her and she jumped back "GET AWAY FROM ME" she screamed fear in her eyes "Baby come here" he said trying to inch closer to her "AWAY just go" she said tears coming Brock nodded relizng he done enough damage he got up and walked to the door with one last glance back he walked out of the room leaving Sam curled up against the wall crying.

I watched Brock leave the room I wiped my eyes and got up walking to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and splashed some cold water on my face im not a weak women by no means but today I was scared I've never been treated by a man like that not even mark ever crossed that line even at his worst moments.

I looked down at my arm red and slightly swollen bruising already forming I sighed running a shaky hand through my hair grabbing my bags for the arena I picked up my keys and headed out, keeping my head down hoping no one would see me or stop me right now.

I found myself in the arena gym punching a punching bag, I felt so confused, angry, violated, so many emotions coming over my as I just kept hitting the bag.

Mark walked in hoping to get a work out before his family got here, he saw her at the punching bag going at it, he stood against the door watching her, watching her body, she was hitting for a reason, he could tell by how tense her body was, even from that far away he could tell something was wrong with her, he slowly walked up lightly touching her right elbow noticing a bruise.

I felt a hand on my right elbow the same arm Brock had a hold of today, I turned around my fist drawn back stopping myself seeing it was mark, I couldn't stop myself as I very un lady like let out a huge sob sliding down the wall, mark coming down wiping his arms around me as I sobbed in his chest my knees brought up.

mark just held me, something he never did before I pulled away wiping my eyes "i told him about us" I whispered mark nodded.

"I got that from last week darlin" he said I nodded "yea sorry about that, his just so angry, I've never seen" I stopped shaking my head "I've never been touched in that manner mark, not even by you" I said looking at him, his jaw clenched tightly, his eyes filled with rage, he looked down and grabbed my arm gently looking over the bruise

"Fuck darlin" he said turning my arm where you could perfectly see fingertips "ima kill him" he murmured I shook my head just enjoying the comfort of mark holding me we heard someone clear there throat and looked up to see none other then Sara, fuck I jumped up from mark could this get any worse, I looked at mark apologetic he just shook his head standing up, I walked out of the gym leaving Mr and Mrs calaway to go at it I smiled saying hi to a few people as I walked into the womens locker room sighing as I sat down I felt sick to my stomach between heat and emotions I was a mess. I grabbed my make up bag and sat in front of a mirror I did my arm first covering up the already forming bruise.

I finished my make up my stomach growling reminding me I hadn't ate since dinner last night I put everything up and headed to catering. Stopping dead in my tracks there was marks family, the one I had grown to love as my own I took a deep breath hoping since Sara was there to they wouldn't stop me as I walked by.

"Samantha" I heard from behind me making me close my eyes I don't know if I can handle this today, I took a deep breath smiling turning around seeing Emily mark's mom  
>"Hey honey" she said hugging me, I smiled hugging her back.<p>

"Hey" I said normally I called her mom but now I was unsure "How are you?" I asked she smiled.

"im good, its OK Sam we're still family, no matter what went on between you and mark, your still like a daughter to me always will be" she said making my eyes burn with tears I nodded taking the back of my knuckle rubbing my eye "Thank you mom" I said as she hugged me again.

"Now come on the rest wants to see you" she said I nodded as I followed not sure how to handle this plus I promised Brock I wouldn't be around mark unless it was work related, I smiled as marks brothers hugged me the youngest Tim pulled me to him "had my little girl" he said showing me pictures I smiled "Awe Timmy shes adorable is Nikki coming with her and the boys?" I asked

"No but you can come by and see them before you go they miss you" he said I nodded not sure.

"Uh I'll see what my schedule allows me this week here im here until Saturday" I said he nodded "Well come Friday night we'll make you dinner im sure your sick of the crap you have to eat on the road" he said I laughed Tim knew me to well.

"Yea OK I think I only have morning stuff on Friday I was supposed to take someone to the airport but I don't know now that's at four though" I said he nodded telling me to just make it six, my stomach rumbling.

"Uh it was nice seeing you guys but I haven't ate since early last night so im gonna go" I said hugging everyone again I quickly headed over to the food, making a small salad and getting some water I sat down in a corner the first time I've got to just sit, I sighed I didn't know what I was going to do about Brock, I know logically I should be done but this is comepletey out of his character, I sighed thinking of mine and marks relationship that man is short fused and I have pushed him past any one's limits and he never touched me in a violent matter.

I quickly wiped the few tears that had escaped, not even realizing I was crying, I sighed un able to finish my food I got up throwing everything away I quickly walked out to go to hair and make up to get ready for tonight.

Later in the night I hid out in Stephanie's locker room Brock been texting back and fourth he wanted to meet after the show to talk, I wasn't sure if that was a good idea I stood underneath the stage now as I heard Stephanie introduced kid rock right after mark's and Brock and sable were in the ring for our mixed tag match waiting on me.

the little stage I was on slowly started to rise I held onto the pole putting my head down nodding it a little as I rose to the top of the stage.

"you got a body like the devil and you smell like sex" I was on top of the stage

"i can tell your trouble but im still obsessed" I lifted my head, dressed in a pair of black leather shorts and a black leather halter top that went below my chest the faint bruise visible thank god for make up "Because you know your so hot, I wanna get you alone your so hot I wanna get you stoned your so hot I don't wanna be your friend I wanna F^&k you like im never going to see you again"

I danced a little on stage with him, I smiled kissing his cheek pointing at him yelling kid rock as I headed down the ramp to the ring, seeing Brock for the first time since this morning he looked like shit mine and his eye's connecting for a moment. I climbed into the ring next to mark as the song ended and the match was on.

After the match I headed up the ramp, I wanted to change and just go to my room and pass out, today just felt like to much,i headed to the locker room "SAM" I heard from behind me I closed my eyes turning around to see Brock jogging to me I stopped as he stopped "please talk to me" he said lightly touching my stomach I jumped back from his touch shaking my head no "no" I mumbled looking down at my feet, it amazes me how just a week ago I felt so safe with this man, I shook my head again and walked away back towards stephanies locker room, I opened the door and smiled at Paul,

"hey kid hows it going?" he asked I sighed sitting next to him

"its shit Paul, I cheated on Brock with mark, this storyline is spiraling out of control, someones gonna get hurt" I said sighing, I never could lie to Paul he nodded.

"i noticed something wasn't right" he said I nodded Paul and I sat there talking about anything just how Paul and I do, I got up and hugged him feeling a little better, I obviously didn't tell him about my arm I didn't want Brock dead, I grabbed my bag and walked out towards the locker room

Friday I sat at a special recording for smack down as I sat watching the events unfold something felt sick in my stomach as I watched two men I cared deeply for going at it backstage I knew the hits were real, I felt Stephanie put her hand on my back as I put my head in my hands "i feel sick" I murmured, just as I looked up to Brock sizing up mark who was against the fence his back to them I shook my head having enough of this, Brock wanted to make this personal fine it was about to be personal...

I rounded the corner to hear mark scream out in pain, I quickly ran over seeing him holding his hand and saw the propane tank next to him I looked at Brock who had a sickening look on his face the same look he did that day.

I sat in the waiting room Stephanie had called Sara who still hadn't shown up, I knew it was broke though, I looked up seeing mark walking out his hand casted I stood up as he nodded to me walking out there door "tell your boyfriend gloves are off" he said slamming the passager door I sighed getting in on the drivers side I sighed taking him home knowing it was best not to say anything.


	16. an

A/N- Okay guys so I have two different way this story can go but I want to hear your opinions of how you guys would like to see it so here the options A) she ends up with Brock B) she ends up with mark or C) she leaves the wwe cuts off all ties to find some average Joe which one would you guys like to read?


	17. These are my confession's

Chapter 16-

Saturday morning I found myself sitting at mark's baby brother breakfast table, I had canceled dinner obviously not making it due to mark's hand, I felt horrible I shook my head of the thought as Tim walked back in getting off the phone with mark "how is he?" I asked he nodded "His on his way, nik he ripped his cast off you have the stuff here to re-cast it?" he asked.

Nikki sighed nodding her head yes,she handed me the baby and went to the back, Nikki's a er doctor, I smiled down at the beautiful green eyed baby girl with some red fuzz on the top of her hair "She's so beautiful Timmy" I said smiling at him I saw him smile at his daughter "you know I always swore you'd be the one to get mark to settle down have a few these, not some well not her" Tim said I smiled up at him and nodded as the baby started to fuss "Ah what's that matter? Baby girl" I smiled down at the baby and Tim got out to get her bottle "Here I'll do it" I said he nodded as I sat and fed the baby.

"You know I don't even know how shes going to be a mother when they came over and Elizabeth started fussing she wanted to leave, guess she's trying to talk mark into a nanny" Tim said I shook my head sadly

"that sucks" I mumbled trying not to say what I wanted Tim gave me the look that always got me talking "i would've given my left foot to be his wife and mother of his children and shes got it and doesn't even want it I don't get it" I mumbled shaking my head as tears started to fall.

"Hey let me take the baby" I heard Nikki say from behind me as she grabbed the baby I sighed wiping my eyes "I didn't come to talk about this I came to celebrate your new baby" I said smiling I stood up quickly "oh I got her something" I said standing up and going out to my rental I opened the trunk to grab the gift bag when I heard his truck coming up I closed my eyes I knew he had parked cause now it was quiet. I grabbed the bag standing straight I shut the trunk turning and smiling.

I saw him get out of the truck "Hey" I said quietly he nodded "How's the hand?" I asked

"Hurts, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I was supposed to come last night but I was at the hospital so they asked me to come this morning, im just gonna give this for the baby and I'll go" I said him making me feel uncomfortable he shook his head "No stay...please?" he asked I nodded as we both headed inside of the house "hey bro" Tim said standing up as I sat down in the same chair with a fresh cup of coffee in front of me " here you go" I said handing the gift bag to Nikki who opened it thanking me I nodded drinking the coffee as mark sat down his hand swollen and bruised, it made me sick to look at "I'm OK and its not yer fault" mark said making me look up at him I just nodded.

An hour later any tension with mark and I were gone as everyone convinced me to stay for a BBQ I shook my head with a smile on my face, I sighed sitting in marks truck him and I were talked into going for a beer run I looked out the window "remember when I first got this truck?" he asked making me glance at him I nodded my cheeks flushed

"Yea I remember" I said smiling "Those were good times" he said looking at me I nodded, he sighed pulling over the truck looking at me, before I knew it his lips were crashing on mine, I moaned feeling him put me in his lap I almost came un done feeling the bulge against me "Mark we cant" I said putting my forehead against his "your married" I murmured biting my lip.

"We cant do this yet your biting your lip girl, I ain't really married I could give two shits about her" he said and then kissed me again "I've wanted to do this since I seen your arm" he murmured I groaned throwing my head back...

I groaned pulling my shorts back up "Mark this isn't right" I said looking him he sighed and nodded "Technically Sam, I'm only married because she's pregnant and the way you were acting I figured I didn't have a shot in hell getting you back" he said I sighed nodding.

"I guess I gave that impression but I just wanted what you gave her" I said

"i saw you with Brock Sam what else was I supposed to do?" he asked slightly glaring at me I held up my hand stopping him.

"Nothing happened between Brock and I until after I came back" I said he nodded

"I'm sorry" he said taking me back that easy? An apology from mark he nodded "I'm sorry when it was to late I realized how much I wanted it to be your stomach swelling with my baby, how much I wished it was you I was married to, I fucked up Sam" he said shrugging I nodded.

"Thank you mark" I said and leaned up kissing his lips lightly "But as long as your married I cant keep sparactly sleeping with you, it goes against what I believe" I said knowing that would make him see where I was coming from he nodded "Fair enough, no sex until im divorced" he said staring at me straight, I nodded as he grabbed my hand and we headed off to finish what we started out to do.

Later that night I found myself back at my hotel room laying in the bed thinking of the events that transpired today, mark telling me he was going to get a divorce, having sex with him in his truck, I looked at my arm was I still even with Brock? I didn't know anymore, everything felt like it was spinning and about to just come apart, I was more then thankful for my days off and to go home sort through all this.

I looked at my bruised arm, the swelling went down,almost as soon as I shut my eye's there's a knock I sigh not wanting to deal with any more people, but I open the door to see a delivery man.

"mrs.o'malloy?" he asked I nodded as I sign taking the long but light box I thanked the man and shut the door, sitting on the edge of the bed I opened the box to revival twelve long stemmed light pink rose's, I took the card and opened it.

"_missing you, hope your week has been well, always Brock"_ I wiped the couple of tears that had fallen, I fall back on the bed before my phone starts to vibrate I picked it

up seeing a message from Brock "don't meant to bother you hope you like the flowers"

I sighed "i love them Brock thank you" I reply and then set it on the night stand turning n my side and slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next day I was at the arena going over next weeks stuff and helping Stephanie with wedding stuff before catching my flight home, I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever get to do this, plan a beautiful wedding with the love of my life, I sighed shaking my head focusing on what Stephanie was going on about.

I was heading back to the womens locker room when I seen Brock I sighed as he stood up looking at me he held up his hands "please just talk to me" he begged his eyes begging me I nodded biting my lip "Yea fine um I gotta change" I told him, he nodded saying he'd meet me outside the womens locker room.

I walked into the womens locker room I sighed seeing Rena I hate this women Ashley came up to me "hey you want to go get some lunch before you go?" she asked I shook my head no

"Sam you gotta eat" she said softly, I looked up at and smiled smallly

"im meeting Brock" I said grabbing my clothes changing into a pair of light blue jeans and a white baby doll style shirt, I gathered my stuff when I heard a light tap on the door I sat on the bench in the back putting my shoes on I heard Rena open the door.

"hey Brock how you doing sweetness?" she asked making me shake my head

"I'm OK Rena, uh im supposed to meet Sam" he said I smiled

"oh shes not in here" she said just as I stood up I stopped for a moment wanting to hear what Brock said.

"OK um shit then" he said sounding disappointed just as I came around the corner "Baby im right here" I said nodding to Rena as I held my bag on my shoulder.

"here honey let me get that" he said grabbing my bag he said bye to Rena I rolled my eyes at her as we walked just inches from each other to the garage "uh you wanna follow me or what?" he asked I shrugged.

"We can ride together I took a cab" I said he nodded as I followed him through the garage to his rental he opened the door for me got in himself and we were off, the ride was quiet all the way to the restraunt, Brock stopped and parked the car he looked over at me. I followed him into the little restraunt, which could be very romantic the walls a red velvety with tables lit by candles, we quickly sat.

Brock made me order a meal, I sighed just trying to get a small salad I could push around "you need to eat!" Brock exclaimed annoyed I rolled my eyes "Brock" I started he held up his hand.

"eat first then we'll talk" he murmured his eyes glancing at my arm making them instantly soften, we sat silently and eat, I sighed "Brock I honestly cant eat anymore"i said my stomach hurting he nodded.

"i want you back" Brock said point blank looking at me I sighed closing my eyes

"Brock I don't know you put your hands on me, marks done a lot of fucked up things but he never hit me" I said point blank staring into his eyes

"that was low" he said looking at me I just nodded "Yea well" I said looking the other way

"im sorry Sam, im so sorry baby" he said pulling me to him I didn't pull away I welcomed his touch, he put his head on my chest holding me, I laid my head down on his and kissed the top.

"i just want you back" he mumerred I nodded

"Let me go home alone and sort through my emotions Brock, just give me these days and when I get back I'll let you know" I told him, he slowly let go and nodded as we got up and paid, I asked for a ride to the airport knowing I had to let him down easy if mark was gonna get out of his marriage, I needed to let go of Brock, but right there I couldn't.


	18. Not what I excepted

Chapter 17

I smiled walking into my beautiful home I had made this place the best escape for me, it was my own little paradise I saw the little red light blinking on my machine I sighed pressing play to my surprise I only had a few vociemails, I walked to the kitchen to check my fridge as the message's played out shit I need to go grocrey shopping, I groaned my stomach rumbling since mine and mark's talk I got my appetite back, I knew if mark knew how little I'd been eating lately...well lets just say it wouldn't be pleasant...at first, I smiled happily thinking I was getting him back, I felt like a giddy teenage girl.

"Hi its me I need to talk to you about what we talked about call me you know my cell" rang marks voice, I sighed what does that mean? Need to talk to me? I got that sick feeling I had gotten just months prior as I picked up the phone dialing his number.

"hello" came his gruff reply that made my stomach knot even more

"hey its Sam" I mumbled sitting on my red plush couch tucking my feet behind my knee's "oh yea hey how was your flight?" he asked making small talk, un like mark.

"good long but good I just got in, got your message, what's up?" I asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"oh yea, yea about that (he clears his throat) I was going over it and its gonna cost me a lot to get out of my marriage Sam, and maybe I should I made my bed maybe I should lie in it" he said leaving a mix of emotions run through me I shook my head.

"yea you do that" I said hanging up I tossed my phone onto my glass coffee table hearing a loud clank I shook my head as tear's formed in my eye's, well that was it.

A few minutes later my phone rang I pressed the silence button and went up to my bedroom, I crawled under my huge white comforter curling up in a ball.

Meanwhile Brock climbed out of the ring at a house show, he just wanted to get back to the hotel try to call Sam, he doubt she'd answer, but he just wanted to make sure she got in okay.

He headed towards the mens locker room "Brock" he heard paulie yell behind him he turned around "Yea Paul?" he asked "Hey some of us are going out, your coming with" he demanded not asked Brock shook his head no "Na man im just gonna go back to the hotel"come on man you need to get past that bitch" paulie said Brock's head snapped as paulie realized what he said he held up his hands "Sorry man sorry come one just a drink" he begged Brock sighed agreeing.

Brock sat wishing he had said no, Rena was here and all over him, Sam would kill him, he didn't know what it was with these two but they hated each other, Brock grabbed Rena's hands and moved them from his leg "I got a girlfriend" he said even though he was unsure of that sentence.

"Really that's why she spent the day with mark at his brothers house Saturday?" she asked Brock looked at her, she sighed "Just trust me on this Brock, she's just a slut" Rena said grabbed the whine glass taking a sip from it as Brock took in the information he was just given, he looked at Rena and shrugged fuck it, SAM obviously made her choice and was just playing with him, he leaned forward roughly grabbing Rena and kissing her, everyone watching the two, paulie shook his head this wasn't what he had planned.

I groaned waking up at three in the morning to my cell phone going off, I had cried myself to sleep I didn't want to get up, but the now anything ringing wouldn't stop I sighed throwing the comforter off of me and got up walking to the living room answering "hello" I answered my voice low and scratchy "you were with mark Saturday?" Brock asked I barley heard him over the loud music "No I went to his little brother's to see his new baby Brock, where are you?" I asked sitting on my couch grabbing the blanket putting it over me.

"Out with some friends" he said "With Rena" he added making me sit straight up, what the fuck?

"Wow Brock your gonna play this game?" I said now awake and shaking "yes I cheated on you, but you put your hands on me and now your out at some club with the women I hate the most?" I asked now awake and very angry.

"yea and when the going got tough you ran to you ex again! How his hand Samantha? Let him know im not finished" he said and hung up on me, I sighed tossing the phone, I really felt like I couldn't take any more, I got up walking to my kitchen sliding on the counter I stood up and grabbed my bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet I took a swig jumping off the counter I grabbed the bottle and sat down on my couch.

Brock hung up his phone and went back over to the table as soon as he sat down Rena was right on him Brock really wasn't interested in Rena he just knew it would get to Sam.

I sighed half the bottle finished I picked up my phone pressing send on brocks number it rand a couple times "Hello?" came Rena's voice making my stomach drop

"Put Brock on the phone now" I slurred and was amazed when I heard her telling Brock it was me "ello" came his groggy reply I closed my eyes shaking my head "you tell her to get out of your room now we need to talk" I said through gritted teeth, I hate Rena and I have every right to hate her, I heard him tell her that and tell her to shut up and get out a few minutes and clatter in the background "Yea" he said sounding tired.

"good job Brock you wanted to get back at me you did, between a bruised and swollen arm and fucking her you got me back" I exclaimed "But at least I didn't flaunt it I didn't call you in the process of it I didn't deliberate go out and do it so fine Brock you win" by the time I finished my rant I had tears streaming down my face and I was shaking, I got up and slipped falling down "SHIT" I cursed sitting in the floor I throw my phone and just laid down crying, I was a mess.

Brock looked down at the phone blinking indicting she had hung up, he quickly tried to call her back, she didn't answer "Fuck SAM" he yelled getting up, he quickly throw his clothes on, he felt like an ass doing that to her, she was right her's was in in the moment, he felt horrible.

I groaned hearing loud banging on my front door fuck no one knew I was here not even my family knew yet, I had talked Stephanie into give me this week off, I groaned sitting up slowly off of the living room floor, last nights events unfolding I slowly got up as the banging got louder my whole body hurt fuck let it be a killer my head hurt just put me out of my misery.

I slowly opened the door to revival the last person I'd except to see banging on my door

"what are you doing here?" I asked as he came in and I shut the door


	19. why not?

he stood in front of her, she looked like shit pale, hair a mess, he saw the almost empty bottle of jack on the coffee table and her cell phone by his feet "i was worried" he said looking at her, she snorted and rolled her eyes walking to the kitchen pulling a can of coffee and starting the coffee machine.

I glared at him "was she good?" I asked venomously he sighed putting his head down

"Sam please lets just not talk about this" he said I shook my head slamming the cabinet shut "No Brock I ended up with a fucked up arm for mine you do it and its just all OK what is WRONG WITH YOU MEN?" I screamed throwing a cup I shook my head I've never felt this angry before, the tears were uncontrollable as I just slide down the cabinet crying.

I felt myself being lifted and carried and then laid back down I grabbed his arm pulling on him to lay with me "Don't leave me alone please?" I asked feeling like a child a little lost broken child.

Brock looked down and nodded laying next to her, he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as the year worth of hurt and pain came pouring out of her, I grabbed a hold of Brock's shirt and cried, finally what felt like forever I was done.

I put my arms around his neck and my face in his chest "Why did you do that?" I asked in a whisper I felt his fingertips go up and down on my spine "She told me you were with mark on Saturday, I believed her, so I knew it would hurt you" he said point blank I nodded.

"i hate her, when mark and I first got together she tried to split us up and she almost did had it not been for Paul, and then she sued Vince, she sued the company that made her something all because Vince wouldn't give her the same contract he gave me" I shook my head "Why's she back I don't know but that's why and now she slept with you" I said feeling disgusted.

"im so sorry, im sorry for bieliving her lies and falling into her trap im sorry for ever putting my hands on you any other way except for loving" he said I looked up at him and decided fuck it marks gonna go play house with his wife, why not try to make it work with Brock, I nodded and kissed him.

"Make love to me?" I asked him, he nodded lightly kissing me on the tip of my nose, he sat me up pulling me free from my clothing, what little bit of clothing I had on,he laid me back down on the bed and then stood and took off his own clothes.

He laid down over me and kissed me gently, then moved his lips down my neck making me moan out arching up my back, he moved down to my breast his tongue stroking over circling my nipples gently, once he was satisfied with his attack to my breasts his lips and tongue traveled down south, flicking over my belly ring making me gasp out "Mm mm"

I moaned as he took his time riding me through two orgasm's before he moved back up my body and kissed me sweetly.

Something inside me fluttered my heart melting at Brock's tenderness he lifted his head moving the hair from my face "I'm going to make love to you, so sweet and easy baby" I nodded admiring a side I've never seen from him, at least not to this extent. He parted my thighs further and pressed his long hard member at my entrance, slowly penetrating my waiting wet inner passage, inch by inch "oh god Brock" I moaned out he just smiled down at me bending down capturing my lips with his he started moving in and out.

I whimpered putting my hands on his side's bringing my legs up "BRRROOOCKKK" I moaned feeling a third orgasm coming "That's it baby come for me" I felt lost in a wave of pleasure coming over me overtaking my sense I leaned up capturing brock's lips as I trembled through my climax, I felt him keep pushing as he moaned out through his own climax "Sssammm".

Brock looked down at me and kissed me as he collapsed next to me pulling me to him wrapping his huge arms around me "I'm so sorry Sam" he murmured I just nodded laying my head on his chest "how long you off?" I asked

"Stephanie gave me a week on the promise that what ever was wrong with you would stop before she had Paul come and rip my head off and shit down my throat" he said mocking Stephanie I giggled yup that sounded like Stephanie "So we OK?" he asked looking down at me I bit my lip and nodded "We will be" I said, even though I knew in my heart he wouldn't come anywhere close to mark.

Brock laid next to her their naked body's tangled together they had made love all day long never leaving her bed he put a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead, laying his head down on the pillow he heard a phone ring, her phone, he got up putting his boxers on as he headed out of her bedroom, her living room looked horrible broken glass empty whiskey bottle her cell phone thrown by the door he bent down picking it up and frowned mark blinked on the phone, he took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello" he answered with a smirk on his face though mark couldn't see it

"Where's Sam?" came marks gruff reply, Brock chuckled

"She's sleeping, shes a little worn out mark" Brock replied

"What the fuck are you doing there?" mark came back Brock chuckled

"i told you shes a little worn out mark, do yourself a favor and leave her alone, by the way hows the hand mark?" Brock asked

"Fuck you Brock, don't sit there cocky I can have her back in a minute" mark replied "and as for the hand you can be the judge of that next time I see your punk ass" mark hung up Brock looked down laughing closing the phone he set it down and took in her home, pictures around her living room.

He walked up to them and looked this must be her family, he picked one up it was her and two other girls one was red headed and one was blonde she was in the middle all three smiling the same smile holding up glasses these must be her sisters, he put it down and looked at another one this one was older, her as a child sitting on a mans lap.

"that's my dad" he heard from behind him, he saw her walk up to him a black silk robe wrapped over her body.

I smiled at the picture in brocks hand "he died when I was nine" I said grabbing it I smiled looking at it "I'm sorry" Brock said I shrugged putting it back "he was a good man, he'd help anyone who needed it, when he met my mom she already had my sisters and brothers, he loved her" I wiped the tears that fell "my moms friend got into trouble with some gang member's, he helped her out stood up to them, I was sitting on the pourch with him, he just told me to go in and grab my basket ball, we heard them yell his name he shoved me into the house and took a bullet it killed him" I said frowning, I never talk about my dad.

"I'm so sorry baby" Brock said putting his hands on my hips I nodded putting my head on his chest "Brock its fine it was a long time ago, I had some trouble getting over it but im good now" I said he nodded kissing my forehead "I'm starving" I said he nodded "Get dressed I'll take you out" he said I nodded leaning on my tipy toes kissing him, I moaned deeping the kiss "stop or you'll never get fed" he said against my lips I nodded.


	20. broken

Chapter 21

A few day's later we walked into the arena together hand in hand, I felt nervous about coming back, about seeing mark, and Rena, this world I had managed to escape from for the week I was back in full force, Brock walked me to the women locker room.

"OK baby I'll see you tonight in the ring" Brock said frowning slightly I nodded and stood on my tippy toes kissing him, I moaned as he deepened the kiss putting his hand on the back of my neck we both slowly pulled away smiling "see you" I said and walked inside.

I groaned as I saw Rena stand up looking at me with a smirk "Hi Sam how was your week?" Ashlee asked I smirked looking at Rena "it was good Brock came out on Monday spent the week with me" I said smiling Ashley laughed.

"I bet that was fun" she said as I sat down on the bench and smiled "It was" I said

"Lots of make up sex?" she asked making me laugh "oh lots of make up sex" I said giggling "So I gotta ask who's better Brock or mark?" she asked, I sighed

"its not so much whose better mark is very dominating, bossy but good, and Brock is a mild medium both good" I said the best way I could answer that question I got up and smiled "I gotta go find steph I'll see you" I said, glaring at Rena on my way out.

I laughed as Stephanie hugged me "Wanna go down and help me with some wedding stuff?" she asked I nodded as we walked down to where the ring was set up were I sighed I saw mark and finally working together I felt my stomach do flips seeing mark, this isn't what I wanted to happen I want to hate him, why cant I hate this man..

"Hey girly" I heard fin say jumping out of the ring to hug me I laughed "were ya been all week love?" he asked "I uh took a mini vaycay escaped for a minute" I said glancing at mark who hadn't took his angry eyes off of me, I smiled and sat next to Stephanie.

"Why is mark looking like he could kill you?" Stephanie asked I sighed telling her everything "i think you need to drop both like a bad habit" she said I sighed looking at her as she held her hands up "But I love you and support you so I wont say anything" she said I nodded as we switched subjects to her wedding holy cow this thing was gonna be huge, and Sunday is no mercy where shes leave's I sighed at the thought not having Stephanie here made smack down almost unbearable I mean yea Brock's here but I cant girl talk with him about him, or about mark.

I smiled down at all the wedding plans I was her maid of honor, Shawn was pauls best man, I wondered if I'd ever have this, a beautiful wedding with the love of my life I couldn't stop myself from glancing up to the ring watching mark for a moment, I saw him look up and quickly turned my head back to Stephanie.

"UNCLE MARK" Lorelei screamed as I walked with them down the hall happening to hold mark they all ran to him as he bent down hugging them, I slowly walked up putting my hands in my back pockets as his eyes and mine connected "Hey Morgan" he said nodding to Morgan behind him we stood there as he talked with the kids "Hey Morgan mind if I steal your sister for a moment?" mark asked she said no problem as I told them where to go find uncle Paul I smiled as I watched them go down the hall I looked back at mark his green eyes on me I felt my tummy do a flip "come on" he said opening the door I shook my head no "I'm good" I said knowing if I went into that room what could happen

"Sam...Samantha come on" he said softly, I crossed my arms "Trust me I'm good" I replied sternly he nodded.

"Why did you go back to him Sam? If he did it once he'll do it again" mark asked sounding pissed I rolled my eyes "Why the fuck do you care, go lie in your bed and don't worry about who I have in mine" I snapped at him turning on my heel I turned around to catch up with my family.

Mark watched her stormed off pissed off damn women never listened never took the time to wait and let him finish, had she she would've known until the baby was born since he found out there might be a chance of it not being his, Sara signed a prenuptial stating if the baby wasn't his, he was out free and clear.

He sighed going to the mens locker room to get ready for the show, his bad mood deeping as he saw Brock sitting there talking with Kurt angel, him and angel had become pretty quick bud's.

Mark slammed his locker shut as Paul white came over "you OK man?" the bigger man asked mark sighed "Women" he said hearing Brock chuckle, the two vet's looked up to see Brock standing at the end of the locker's "careful man you don't wanna hurt your only good hand" Brock chuckled mark had enough he reached back and hit Brock square on the chin and the fight was on.

Paul and Kurt took everything they had to pull the two apart Brock had a cut above his eye and was going to have a busted mouth and mark had a busted lip "ha kid you think you got her well while you were off fucking around with your skank bitch I was kissing her tear's away and making her scream my name in the back of my truck" mark said as Brock got lose and the fight was back on.

Later on that night I stood at the curtain with mark, Brock and Rena, I could feel the tension and Brock wouldn't look at me I couldn't figure out why, he smirked at me as his music hit and he grabbed Rena's hand, making me feel sick what the fuck? Mark waked past me as his music hit and he walked out. I closed my eyes as kid rock blared and it was my turn, I shook my head and walked out.

I smiled even though something felt wrong normally when Brock and I work together before he goes out he winks at me, I sighed stepping in the ring Rena and I were just out here to be in brocks and marks corners I wanted to roll my eyes, I climbed back out of the ring, this was the last match before next weeks ppv so this match had to be hyped.

I realized watching mark and Brock that this match was tense, you could tell the hits were real, fuck, I shook my head and got into my "role" hitting the mat, "LETS GO TAKER, LET"S GO TAKER" I yelled getting the crowd to chant, Brock looked over at me before picking mark up and spine busting him, he walked over licking his top way as he bent in between the ropes "How's that for your boyfriend" he said I looked at him confused and back to mark lieng on the mat, they were gonna hurt each other badly or kill each other, this match had to be stopped, I saw Rena get in the ring and kick mark while Brock was busy with me, fuck this bitch.

I went around "Didn't your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" I asked her she smirked "didn't you mother teach you to keep your legs closed?" she asked I laughed if she only knew "Ha I find that real funny when your the one always trying to fuck my boyfriends!" I snapped back she laughed flipping her hair over her shoulder

"Not try honey did today after he got into a fight with your little boyfriend there he needed to relive some tension you obviously cant do" she said smirking, that was it I felt I couldn't take any more...

"SAM LET GO OF HER" I heard Brock yelling pulling me I couldn't see out of my left eye and I had a pit bull lock on her with one hand punching her face with the other, I just heard commotion around me people yelling at me "SAMANTHA LET GO OF HER" my mom I instantly let go I looked around snapping out of my black out I was in the back my niece's and nephew with my sister crying, fuck what did I do, I looked around and seen mark jogging to me I tried to move out of brocks grip as he tightened I needed to get to them "Brock let me the fuck go now" I hissed

"Brock man shes fine now seriously let her go" mark said Brock reluctantly let go I was surprised how naked I felt when his arm left my waist, but I didn't stop to dwell on it instantly going to the kids "Come here, its OK, im OK" I said as they reluctantly let go of my sister and came to me hugging my tightly all three of them "She kicked you in your high and you were bleeding and so mad bami" my nephew said I nodded as I saw the emts helping her up and mark stop them from coming near me.

"im OK" I soothed them after a few moments I let go of them "I'm so sorry" I said as Morgan hugged me "its OK im gonna get them home, you OK?" she asked holding my face I just nodded I hugged the rest of my family as I saw Vince walking over to me "You OK?" he asked looking at my eye, I just nodded, Vince was the farther I'd lost so many years ago, right now I missed my dad, before I knew it tears were freely falling "I'm sorry" I croaked out Vince nodded hugging me "Its OK, I shouldn't of taken the script out of this, its obviously to personal and emotional" he said as I nodded "Lets get that eye looked at" he said I nodded again taking Vince's hand and walking off with him, leaving Brock and mark standing there.

I sat as misty stitched my eye up she got the corner of it with those damn stilettos of her's "She got you good" she said I nodded "OK done you know the gist keep em cleaned they'll come out in a week on there own" she said I nodded sliding down thanking her I walked out of the room.

Brock was sitting across from the door he looked up at me so many emotions in his eyes "you OK?" he asked

"you fucked her today? After this week Brock" I asked he stood up

"You fucked mark in his truck Saturday! Thought it was just seeing a new baby" he hissed at me I rolled my eyes "So once again you show me huh? And who told you that?" I asked

"Mark did this after noon Sam" Brock said I shook my head I couldn't take anymore

"Well believe the man that you broke his hand, he blames you for me leaving him, so no he wouldn't be trying to get under your skin or get you back" I sad rolling my eyes walking away "Sam where you going?" Brock yelled I stopped for a moment and looked back at him "To change and then im going home to forget this horrible shitty night don't bother coming to my house either Brock, we're so done we need a whole new meaning to it" I said and headed off to change.

I walked into the women locker room to find it empty thank god, I just felt done with it all, I was done with mark he had no right to let Brock in on that piece of information beside it boosting his ego, and Brock just couldn't stop being a dick fucking Rena twice now over what someone else said I turned the water on and just closed my eyes letting the hot water run over my sore body I took in the sight of my swollen knuckles black and blue.

Rena sat in Vince's office her face busted and bruised as she tried to tell an innocent story none of the McMahon's was buying "Rena I don't care your getting fined for this, now stay away from Sam and get out of this arena" Stephanie said as Rena hurriedly got up walking out she saw Brock and smiled walking to him but stopped when she saw his look of rage "Dont why the fuck you have to tell her? Huh? I love that girl I fucked up twice, Stay away from me, stay away from Sam" Brock said through gritted teeth and left.

I groaned feeling pain in my lower right side and I felt like I could puke as I drove home the pain kept getting worse I sighed fuck I detoured entering the er "Hi im having server lower right pain" I said right before I bent over puking and then fainted.


	21. Blip

Chapter 23-

I received three days suspension putting me back for the last smack down before the ppv my match with Rena was canceled I sat looking at all the medicine I was given sitting on my night stand, I curled up in the blanket even more feeling a fresh crop of tears remembering mine and Stephanie conversation "Sam are you sure?" she asked her eyes tearing I smiled nodding "Yea steph I need to do this, im going back to the way I was and its not good" I said she nodded "I know" she whispered.

I didn't tell her the other reason for it, I yawned and closed my eyes Thursday I'd say bye to my fans, Sunday I'd say bye to my family I had been adopted into.

I walked into the arena three days later my eye still a little bruised and swollen but that was it I had a small bag over my shoulder I wasn't traveling for months on a time after this just to Cleveland where no way out was, I felt my eyes tear knowing this would be my last time in an arena for a long time.

The wwe had advertised I had an announcement all week so everyone was waiting and wondering, no one knowing I was announcing my retirement, I went in the women locker room and smirked Rena had a busted lip, a black eye, and bruising on her cheek Jan must be a miracle worker to cover all that up, I set my bag down noticing Rena didn't look at me, Ashlee came over to me hugging me "you OK?" she asked I nodded

"Yea uh come here" I said taking her to the back part of the locker room sitting down I smiled at the younger diva as tears filled my eyes "um im retiring tonight" I said biting my buttom lip "What? No don't not just over Rena's wench ass" she said I smiled laughing as I wiped my eye "Uh no its not just that, its just time, I feel, I have a lot of personal things going on I need to deal with" I said nodding she sighed and hugged me "I'm gonna miss you!" she said as we both laughed, I heard a knock on the door and seen trish.

"OK girl im here what's up?" she said as she sat down where Ashlee had just been sitting, I sighed looking at one of my best friends, right when Amy walked in also I had called them and asked them to please be here tonight I hugged my two out of three best friends "I uh, im retiring tonight" I said as they gasped

"No way girl I wont allow it" Trish said I sighed "I just need to do this please with the support of you guys my friends, I might be back but for the moment I need to go" I said wiping the tears as the girls hugged me.

Later that night I walked through the arena it was hard to take this in but I knew it was for the best I rounded the corner and there stood Brock talking with paulie, he hadn't even tried to call not that I can blame him.

"_Ding dong" I sighed limping out to the front door not in the mood spending the night in the er and everything else I groaned seeing Brock "Didn't I tell you not to come here?" I asked "i need my clothes" he said I nodded letting him in I shut the door and went to the couch sitting down I grabbed the blanket putting it over me._

_Brock came out with his bag and set it down walking towards me "Sam talk to me" he said quietly I just shook my head "about? Go be with Rena leave me alone" I said shaking my head "I don't wanna be with Rena Sam fuck talk to me" he said I shook my head standing up opening the door "Out" I said he shook his head grabbing his bag "I love you Sam" he said, I closed my eyes "Well that's what you get for loving me get out" I said he nodded leaving I slammed the door behind him._

I took a deep breath going to walk to him "Sam" I heard behind me I smiled turning around "Ken?'' I said shocked seeing ken shamrock, I just started crying as he hugged me "Hey shh its OK" he said "What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away wiping my eyes.

"Steph called" he said I nodded not needing any more "I'm glad your here Kenny" I said smiling hugging him again, he let go and nodded to Brock who had his eyes glued to us "Whats with the big guy?" he asked I just shrugged "Ex boyfriend" I said he nodded telling me he had to go find Vince but made me promise him dinner.

I sighed hearing Brock "Before you jump to conclusions come on" I said taking his big hand in mine and had him follow me,we passed Rena who stood with her mouth open in shock as I took him to the rooftop of the arena we went and sat down "I wanna tell you a little story, once upon a time there was this girl so full of rage and anger, she kept fighting in school, her mom couldn't handle her anymore so she sent her to California at the age of seventeen to live with her uncle, a strict hard ass, who just happened to have worked for the wwe and mixed martial arts fighting, something she was obviously interested in" I sighed putting my behind my ear as Brock just watched me intently, he always said he wished he knew what drove me why I was the way I was here it was.

Brock wondered what she was going to do when she brought him up here hell he wouldn't blame her if she tried to push him off but she sat down "i wanna tell you a story, once upon a time there this girl so full of rage and anger" oh shit she was talking he just sat there listening to her.

I sighed only a hand full of people knew my past "One day im at school and this girl she'd been messing with me for awhile well she came up I don't know how but she knew about my dad and said something that I had killed my dad that bullet was meant for me, I don't know I blacked out, it took half the guys in my class to pull me off of her,any ways I hurt the girl, my uncle didn't know what to do but he saw something in me so he took me to the gym and started training me, I fell in love with it, I learned skill, I turned around I had something to take my anger out on" I nodded smiling "Then my uncle took me to meet with Vince, he instantly liked me and signed me" I smiled at the memory "i was so happy I felt I overcame that person I was my uncle was so proud to he had just re signed to so it was nice, I met this guy this beautiful man" I saw Brock roll his eyes and held up my hand which he lightly took nodding he understood the quiet scolding.

"Any ways blonde hair green eyes we had an attraction to each other never did anything my uncle hated him so he kept me on a tight leash, then Vince decided what he wanted to do with me, this was when Vince helped with the lines too,so he decided the minstrey needed a dark princess, and I fit the part I had jet black hair and blue eyes pale skin, mark and I instantly clicked, but I was still into Shawn, then I got a call the guy who murdered my farther was having a hearing to maybe get out of prison I lost it, this man shot and killed my farther took him away from me and he could get out bullshit, I took my old fake id and got trashed, mark found me, I couldn't figure out how he said our souls were the same, any ways mark and I after that night were UN unrepeatable, I was uh a virgin mark was my first, so see Brock mark was a lot more then just an ex boyfriend, he was my best friend and my first everything, as far as that Saturday goes you don't need to know since I wasn't speaking to you, I wanted to tell you this so you had some type of understanding of what's gonna happen tonight, last week when you told me you loved me and I told you that what you got for loving me, that girl I used to be is starting to over come me, that man you saw me hugging, that man I owe my life to that my uncle that's ken shamrock my moms brother, his here because he knows what happened last week and knows how far it can go" I said

Brock stared at me "I'm so sorry I pushed you that far Sam, but you do deserve to be loved and I hope you know that" Brock said I nodded as we stood up I leaned up and hugged him "And I do love you to Brock, just to much has been broken between us" I said as I pulled away and looked at his face before I knew it he leaned down and kissed me passionately putting his arms around my waist, I moaned kissing him back "Take me to a empty room" I panted between kisses he nodded taking my hand.

Before I knew it we were an a empty dark room kissing him, I knew what this was there was nothing else to say "tell me you love me" Brock said lightly bite my buttom lip I moaned "I love you" I moaned out as he entered in me "oh god fuck Brock" I moaned putting my head back "Dont stop" I moaned "Open your eyes baby" he said I opened my eyes staring into his blue ones as both of our orgasms took over us.

I moaned as I laid down with Brock he wrapped his arms around me "Dont leave me" he mumbled in my ear "Brock what happens next time you hear something?" I asked looking up at him, he kissed the back of my shoulder "I wont baby, that night you fought with Rena, afterwords I told her to stay away from me and you, I wanna be with you I wanna live with you marry you give you everything you want baby just give me that chance" he said I sighed closing my eyes as I got up getting dressed.

"I'll tell you what you hear what I say tonight in that ring and then tell me if you feel the same way we'll talk OK" I said he nodded getting dressed he bent down kissing me "see ya baby" he said leaving the room, I slid down the wall and shook my head.

I smoothed out my jeans as my music hit I smiled walking out not bieliving this was my last time going to this ring I stepped in and did a circle as the fans cheered I walked over getting a mic from Lillian and smiled at her "Firstly I would like to apologize not only to my fan's but to the wwe's fans for my fight with sable last week, I apologize, lately, I haven't been feeling very well, truth be told, im tired, and to steal a line from a dear friend, I feel as if I've lost my smile, I feel like im losing me, so um as hard as it's been to decide this I've decided that its time for me to say my good bye's and go find myself again" I wiped away the tears that fell "I love you guys and thank you, thank you so much for the awesome ride, thank you to the McMahon for the awesome opportunity they gave me, to my family in the back thank you for always being there, I love you guys so much, and to the fans I love you and always will thank you" I said and set the mic down in the middle of the ring when trish's music played.

She walked down the women title over her shoulder, she bent down grabbing the mic "I was uh in the back and listening, and I decided ain't no way no how im letting you a eight time women champion, my idol, my best friend go out like that, you paved the way for me, for lita, for the new girls in the back, and we would like to thank you" she said as the entire wwe's women division came out getting in the ring hugging me and then the entries locker room, I wiped my eyes hugging everyone even Shawn I laughed as him and Paul got down on their knee's bowing down, Paul came and hugged me tightly "I'll miss you kid and I love you, you the little sister I never had" he said as I wiped more tears "I love you to" I said as Vince came in hugging me "your always got a home here and always welcome back" he said and then raised my hand as trish put the woman's championship belt around me raising my other hand.

Then I heard his music go I watched the ramp as he walked down his face stern no emotion he climbed in the ring as trish and Vince stepped to the side, he leaned down hugging me "I'm sorry and I love you, I don't want to let you go Sam but I am im gonna let you" he said I nodded UN able to control the tears no this was a private moment for me and mark in front of the entire world "I love you to" I said as I ran my hand across my name still on his throat.

I finally made it to the back I walked down the hall way I sighed as ken came "hey kid you ready?" he asked I sighed nodding "Yea I'll meet you I need to do something real quick" I said

I grabbed my bag and slipped into his locker area I put the note in the inside of his bag I took a deep breath and walked out to meet my uncle, but before I did I pulled the little picture out of my bag my new reason, the black and white photo that barely showed anything my little blip, I smiled putting my hand on my stomach and left the arena, the cool air hitting my face as I climbed on the back of my uncles back and headed off to dinner, I knew this would be the best for everyone but more importantly for my baby.

He walked into the locker room that was harder then he thought knowing he wouldn't see her everyday any more he saw a white envelope he sat down and opened it reading it

"_You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Lately, I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. I've realized something, and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my father died, I've spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends, last week losing it like that it occurred to me that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with the feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you're my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you. I always will. __  
>Goodbye<em>"

a/n :) hope you like it. Thank u all who's read and reviewed :) and sorry everyone I moved across country for my husbands job with three kids lol im exhusted but here you go hope u enjoy :)


	22. truth's

Chapter 23

three months later I smiled doing my last walk through my new house I smiled it was perfect a four bedroom three bath I smiled placing my hand on my small bump "Its wonderful" I said happily, I moved back to California with my uncle I sold my house in Arizona, I knew no one would think to look for me here very few people knew so it wouldn't be a quick thought plus I went from Samantha o'malloy to Samantha teeples the name of a close friend of mine no one knew so no one would guess to think of.

Brock sighed sitting on the bench Sam just disappeared, no one could find her or at least they weren't telling him, he sighed seeing Rena text him asking him if he was ready, not really, he was with her though he didn't want to be, she came up pregnant but then a couple weeks into it miscarried he felt obligated to stay with her, he sighed texting her yea grabbing his bag he headed out, he felt burnt out he missed Sam, he was tired and lonely.

Meanwhile mark ran down the hospital hall to the maternity ward he couldn't believe he missed the birth of his daughter he tried so hard to get here in time, he went to the counter and smiled at the lady "my wife Sara calaway just gave birth to a little girl" he said, she looked at him strange but just nodded "Room 202 sir' she said, he nodded thanking her.

Mark took a deep breath standing at the door, he had in the last month really put the effort into his marriage, Sam had retired and disappeared not to be found, as much as he missed Sam he knew he had to try to make it work with Sara, he took a deep breath and opened the door, he smiled seeing his wife peacefully sleeping and walked quietly to the baby "mark" Sara said softly as he looked at her, her eyes tearfully "i honestly thought it was yours" she said, he closed his eyes what a fool he had been.

"you know what I gave up for you?" he boomed he shook his head "don't even speak I will give you enough money to last you and the baby a year, you can have all the baby stuff, I want a divorce" he said she just nodded "im sorry mark, I didn't know what else to do" she sniffled he just nodded as he walked out of the room down the hall and out of the hospital, he knew what he was going to do, if it was the last thing he did he was gonna find Sam and make it right with her, he was gonna marry her like he shouldn't done years ago, and give her a house full of babies and he had a month to do it in.

I smiled as my uncle and a friend of his chuck liddel helped move the last bit of furniture into the living room "Thank you guys" I said as I handed them booth a glass of ice water ken hugged me "No problem for my favorite niece and future ufc nephew" he said I laughed shaking my head "It could be a girl you know" I said as he chuckled "Yea but it'd be your daughter and either way shes gonna be a tough little girl" he said, I knew his either way meant I just bit my lip on smiled putting my hand on my stomach, I tried not to think of it, how's it be if I was here with mark pregnant making a home for our child together.

"Well I got a doctors appointment" I said as they nodded my uncle hugging me I smiled at chuck as he nodded to me handing me my glass "Any time just call me" he said I nodded as they both left, I sighed getting my purse and keys heading to the doctor once again make bieliving how this would be with mark here, I didn't even know if this was his or brocks baby but I just knew at the end of the day I wanted mark here.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"fuck were could she be" mark sighed sitting down Paul sighed feeling bad for the man.

" I don't know man, but maybe if my guy couldn't find her and neither could yours maybe that's a sign that she doesn't want to be found, her family isn't talking, she didn't tell the girls were she was going, her family wont talk" Paul said mark sighed

"No we're just missing something man im gonna find her Paul, I wasted enough time with out her" mark said getting up, some reason today she was heavy on his mind he had this strong urge to be next to her for some reason, he was more worried then normal.

I sighed standing behind the counter auguring with a gym member, I was working at my uncles gym "i cant release you stuff to you until you pay" I said for the twentieth time

"no bitch you gonna give me my shit now, you ain't nothing but some bitch behind a counter no wobble your fat ass to the back and give me my shit" he said, I sighed wow that one hurt.

"There a problem here?" I heard I looked behind them and there stood chuck the guy turned around and his attitude quickly left ''uh no" he said and quickly left the gym.

"Thanks" I mumbled "Why you here you should be at home resting" he said I smiled a little shrugging "I was about to close up when that idiot came in" I said his words still hurting as I came around locking the door "What are you doing here?" I asked

"Uh ken asked me to come by and check on you" he said I nodded feeling a little dissaoptotned he didn't come to see me "Well im heading home done with work till after I have her" I said he nodded as he started to follow me out "Hey Sam" he said making me turn around "Dont listen to that punk, your not fat" he said I nodded

"Yea yea I know im not fat im pregnant bla bla'' I said as I started to walk away when he lightly grabbed my elbow "Look I don't know your situation and its none of my business but I know there's no man around so im going to say this, you aren't fat or just pregnant to me your beautiful" he said as he bent down and lightly kissed me I moaned kissing him back as he pulled away "Um wow" I said feeling dizzy making him chuckle "See ya Sam'' he said after I got in my car I nodded "Yea see ya chuck" I said and drove off home.

Mark pulled up to her brothers house his last resort, if Brent could tell him he didn't know where she was at then he would give up he got out stretching his legs and walked to the front door giving it a loud bang, Brent opened the door and sighed "Fuck" he said as mark nodded walking in.

A MONTH LATER-

I sat next to chuck my legs across his lap as we finished watching a movie, we had deiced not to diced anything until after the baby was born, but he would steal little kisses here and there and spent every night with me for the past month, he even went to my last Lamaze class with me.

"I'm gonna go let you get some sleep" he said as I was dozing off, I smiled as he lightly kissed my forehead "you OK? You need anything?" he asked I shook my head no as he nodded and got up "OK if you need anything call, you sure your OK?" he asked making me giggle "I'm good chuck ill see you" I said yawning, he nodded "Night" he said I smiled telling him night back.

The next morning I sighed as my uncle texted me again insisting I come to his house right now, I got dressed and grabbed my keys even though he was just right down the street I didn't feel like walking.

I pulled up and smiled seeing him and chuck standing outside both looking anxious as they both hurried over to help me out chuck bent down and lightly kissed my cheek saying hi I smiled still some what irradiated I just wanted to sleep "So Kenny what was so important that I had to get out of my jammie's and rush down here' I said

as chuck walked with me putting his hand on my lower back and ken walked in front of me telling me to close my eyes, I sighed as I took chuck's hand and he led me inside my uncle's house "SURPRISE" I heard and opened my eyes shocked to see my entire family here and my uncle's very manly living room drenched in pink baby shower stuff I felt tear's prickle my eyes as I hugged the two men at my side "oh my god thank you" I said hugging everyone.

Mark sighed Brent had gotten good he couldn't get any information out of him, he just needed to find her he sighed closing his eyes and they snapped open son of a bitch the only family member he didn't think of, and he would bet on it she was with him, mark got up going to Vince to get the information he needed.

I smiled happily opening gifts I couldn't remove my smile if I tried, I looked up to see my uncle wheel in a beautiful white satin with pink lace bassinet with a bunch of stuff inside of it, I got up walking to it hugging him "its beautiful thank you" I smiled picking up a pink leopard print dipar bag, that had dipars and formula and bottles and all the other little stuff you need for a baby, at the buttom was a pink and black fleece heavy tap out blanket I laughed hugging him.

Later that night I sat eating a cheese burger with my family Ashlee leaned in smirking "so nine months pregnant and you still got it girl" she said I looked at her raising one eye brow confused "oh you and that chuck guy, and he hast taken his eyes off you since you got here" she said, I laughed rolling my eyes "we're just friends" I said, she rolled her eyes "yea just friends my ass" she said

later that night I smiled thanking chuck as he helped me put stuff in the baby's room we stood there looking at each other "Thank you chuck" I said and leaned up on my toes kissing him lightly I felt him deepen it and moaned as he put his hand on my belly and I put mine on his cheek, we heard a throat clear and slowly pulled away I sighed seeing Ashlee "Just friend huh?" she said laughing yelling night as she went downstairs I shook my head.

"I uh better go let you get some sleep" he said, I bit my lip, I didn't want him to go, I didn't want sex at least not right now but I sighed "Dont go, I know no sex not like im wanting sex right now, I mean sex with you would be nice I uh shit" I said feeling my face burn knowing it was red "I just don't wanna be alone in my bed tonight" I mumbled feeling dumb looking down I felt him put his fingertip on my chin "Come on" he whispered, I smiled grabbing his hand "And sex with you would be nice to" he said I closed my eyes shaking my head as we walked down the hall.

I smiled laying underneath the blanket and felt chuck put his arm around me "if you don't want to know I understand" I whispered

"Sam I would've said so" he whispered against my neck making me shiver "So Sam wanna give up some information?" he asked as I turned facing him raising my eyebrow "how does a sexy women like yourself end up pregnant on your own?" he asked putting hair behind my ear.

"Well truthfully chuck and you can run after this if you want I wouldn't blame you, I was in a relationship with a guy I worked with mark aka undertaker for six years, and he wouldn't even ask me to move in with him, so I broke up with him, well kinda we were talking, I uh tore my quadracipe and was out doing rehab when I deiced to go see him to get some thing straight, when I walked in on him fucking another women, I took off, WELL then I came back and got into a relationship with Brock lesnar" I stopped for a minute thinking of it all and how crazy it all sounded "Uh yea Brock, well then I cheated on him with mark, and I of course told him and he lost it for two weeks went bat shit crazy controlling, then and don't you dare tell anyone no one else besides myself Brock and mark knows these part's, Brock got physical one day shoved me busted a rib, bruised my arm pretty bad, I broke up with him, mark ended up marrying that women cause she showed up pregnant, so I was pretty fucked up at the time chuck" I stopped looking at him "I uh slept with mark again, and then two days later spent a week long of sex with Brock, who had also cheated on me with the women I hate the most in this world, Rena aka sable, we made up but then him and mark got into mark let it out I slept with him when Brock and I weren't together, Brock fucked Rena again, I snapped and beat the hell out of her on live TV and then found out I was pregnant I retired sold my house and moved here, neither guy knows" I said finishing up.

"Wow I was excepting it was some douche bag who didn't want to step up, but I understand your reasoning" he said I nodded waiting for him to get up he kissed my nose "go to sleep" he whispered putting his arm over me, I smiled closing my eyes and going to sleep.

A/n :) there you guys go one more hope you guys enjoy


	23. You don't know her like I do

chapter 24-

I sat with ken on his back porch after having a family breakfast "So I was thinking of telling mark" I said looking at him, he nodded.

"What ever you wanna do Sam you know I support you, you just worry about you and my great niece there" he said patting my stomach as I chuckled "Great uncle Kenny" I giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though ken anything goes bad or wrong in there your to put marks name on the birth certificate and call him immadatllly, Brock is not to get his hands on my daughter, you promise me" I said seriously looking at him, he nodded "I promise but its one I wont have to keep cause everything's going to be fine princess" he said using my nickname from my farther when I was a child, I just nodded letting out a breath "Yea" I said quietly.

"Mark I understand but I cant go giving out ex employees information, I will call ken and talk to him myself" Vince said, mark shook his head pissed and left his office, she's with her uncle he knew it, why was she hiding? What was she hiding? He leaned against the wall wanting to be with her badly at this moment then any other.

I bent forward breathing "Fuck fuck" I groaned as another contraction hit, my family after a week had left just this morning, and I couldn't get a hold of any one, I didn't know what to do, my water broke about an hour ago.

My phone rang and showed chucks name "Get here now!" I answered and hung up breathing through another contraction.

I was thankful when I heard his truck pull up he didn't even knock but came in "oh shit OK where's your bags?" he asked I pointed to my bag, baby's bag, car seat and pillow by the door, he nodded grabbing them and the car seat putting them in the back seat he came back helping me "where's ken?" I asked as chuck headed down the road "His in some meeting with Dana im trying to get through baby" he said I nodded as another contraction hit.

Mark sat down and pulled her picture out of his duffel bag, he knew he should just move on, he pulled her ring out, and her letter the one she left him when she retired, he wished he could go back, go back to a year and a half ago, he would've moved her in, married her, hell he'd have her knocked up by now, he smiled at the thought Sam, his Samantha pregnant, he'd bet she'd be beautiful, he sighed putting it all back in his duffel bag.

"Man you gotta move on," he heard behind him to see none other then Kurt angel, mark sighed "Man you don't know her like I do" mark said standing up as angel sat down.

"She ain't worth it, no offense man, but shes gone, if she wanted to be found, you would've found her by now"

"Like I said you don't know her like I do, that girls my best friend" mark said and then left.

I moaned as another contraction hit apparently the whole your first baby will take a long time thing was bullshit we just got me in a room my contraction's are about two minutes apart lasting a minute, and im at eight centimeter's, and no one could get a hold of ken, I frowned I was gonna have to do this by myself "Hey it's OK, if ken cant make it, I'll stay, I promise you I wont leave you" chuck said holding my hand I just nodded my head as my doctor came in ready to go, I sighed nodding clutching chuck's hand for dear life.

"You can do this" he whispered in my ear

"I don't know" I said worriedly looking up "I don't know if I can do this any of this chuck" I said not just talking of the labor, how was I going to be a single mom?

"Hey I just promised you im not going any where" he said very seriously looking at me, I knew the meaning behind it as he leaned down lightly kissing me "Let's have a baby" he said I just nodded.

Vince called ken but just got his voice mail "hey ken its Vince give me a call when you get the chance, need to ask you something, alright uh bye" Vince hung up the phone and sighed sitting back, hell he missed Sam to, but it wasn't that abnormal that she disappeared does this two men forget all the hell they put that poor girl through, Brock was lucky he still had a job and he only did because Sam didn't confirm his suspicion about her arm.

"Okay SAM push hard" the doctor said as chuck helped me sit up as I screamed pushing, this hurt and I was to late for an epidural "Okay I see the head, a couple more pushes and you can meet your daughter" he said as I sat back down feeling exhausted.

"No your lieing she's not coming" I cried making everyone but me chuckle, I was serious

"SIR YOU CANT GO IN THERE!" we heard as the door opened and there stood ken, I smiled "Where have you been? I've been calling" I yelled as the doctor nodded letting the nurses know he was OK, he came over to my other side "I'm so sorry" he said I just nodded.

"One hard push and she'll be here" the doctor said I nodded as ken and chuck helped me back up, putting my chin down and closing my eyes as I felt my daughter leave my body, I heard her crying, I smiled seeing ken cut her cord and then laid her in my arms, I smiled looking down at her and instantly knew who her daddy was I smiled "Hi baby, I know you" I cried as the nurses grabbed her to clean her and weigh her, I wiped the tears "Careful she's little" I cried out as I felt chuck squeeze my hand and kiss it, I smiled laying my head back, all of a sudden I felt dizzy and the room was spinning "Um" was all I could get out before everything went black.

Ken and chuck was pushed out of the room as a bunch of alarms went off and nurse's and doctors filled the room "That's my niece!" ken yelled "FUCK" he yelled again and hit the wall, what was wrong, he walked down the hall as chuck just leaned against the wall staring at the door, he closed his eyes in the short months that women in there had become very important to him, and her baby.

Mark found himself in a bar a beer and shot of jack in front of him, he felt his cell going off, he looked down not knowing the number he silenced it and took his shot.

Ken cursed getting sent to vociemail "Mark it's ken call me back" ken flipped his phone shut, he knew mark had been looking for her, he knew this was right, at this moment this is what needed to be done, he was about to try again when he saw nurse coming his way

" "


	24. wake up

Chapter 25-

"_Come to daddy" I heard his southern voice say I watched a toddler wobble to him "There you go" he said hugging the happy toddler "Ma" the baby said making his face sadden "we'll see mommy Sunday" he said "MA" the baby screamed as mark picked her up and carried inside the house, his house in Texas, "Here" he said handing the baby a picture of me "mommy!" the toddler squealed happily "I know I miss her to" mark said_

_no im here, mark im right here, I tried calling out but they couldn't hear me, why couldn't they hear me? The room started spinning and flashed everyone I knew was in all black surrounded by a grave, my uncle holding a tiny baby, no! No! Sam wake up come on, I willed myself but my eyes wouldn't open._

Mark listened to the vociemail and cursed himself he walked out of the bar calling ken back "Hold on mark" he heard ken's reply and muffled talking "Chuck stay by her I'll be right back" he heard and walked out "Mark" ken said

"You called me?" mark asked "Yea you need to get to California tonight" ken replied sounding urgent "why?" mark asked confused he heard ken sigh

"Look man your looking for Sam, she's here in the hospital she's not doing to good and look she just needs you here" ken replied, mark instantly started his rental heading to the airport "I'm on my way I'll call you with my flight information" mark said and hung up

ken told chuck he'd be back and left, Sam was in stable condition the doctor said she went through labor and delivery so quickly she lost a lot of blood and her body shut down from it, she ended up with a blood transfer from ken.

Chuck found himself sitting at the side of her bed watching her willing her to wake up, he had come to care a lot for this girl, he knew exactly where he wanted all of this to go with her, before with her being pregnant he wasn't sure but when he was being shoved out of that room with all those alarms going off he knew.

_I walked into a empty room it was completely white I look around confused "Where am I?" I felt I had been walking forever, I felt tired, I could feel it, I sat down on the white couch, I put my head in my hands "Hey jelly belly chin up" my head shot up there was my dad "dad?" _

"_Hey kid" he said smiling, I shook my head "What is this?" he shrugged "A dream, your subconscious" he replied stuffing his hands in his jeans "am I dead?" I asked, he shook his head "i don't know kid, are you?" he asked, I sighed come on Sam wake up._

"_I cant be I have a daughter, a possible boyfriend, I have a new life just beginning" I cried my farther sat next to me hugging "your in control Samantha, if you can believe it you can achieve it" he bent forward kissing my nose "i love you jelly belly" he said I looked up at him "I love you Reese's piece's" I replied as he disappeared and the room turned dark "your in control" I closed my eyes, wake up Sam, WAKE UP!_

I gasped for air opening my eyes, I see chuck sit straight up "Sam, you OK? How you feeling? Let me get a nurse" he said all in a rush getting up, I could him yelling she's up she's up, he came back in and sat down next to me "you OK?" he asked, I nodded feeling a little confused "Yea where's my baby?" I asked as a nurse came in.

she smiled as chuck grabbed a hold of my hand holding it "Well you gave us a little scare there, im going to check your vitals, and ask you some memory question's make sure all is well" she said, I nodded as she started asking me question's and pulled on my toe's asking if I could feel it "Ow yea I can feel that" I replied when she grabbed a certain toe "what do you mean ow?" she asked I laughed.

"Its not a new ow, I broke this toe two year's ago, working never let it heal properly" I replied smiling she nodded marking that down "OK all seems well, any question's?" she asked "My baby?" I asked wanting her, to hold her, see her, the nurse smiled "I will go let the nursery know you're ready for her" she said, I smiled nodding as she left.

I looked over at chuck and smiled "Thank you for being there today" I told him laying my head down on the pillow, he smiled nodding his head "Not a problem, that's what friend's are for" he said and kissed my hand "But if you feel up to it, I wanted to talk to you, if your not up for it I understand complete" he said looking serious, I nodded telling him I was good and to talk to me "Look before I wasn't sure about being with you, but after today Sam, the worry I felt for you when I was rushed out of the room, the anger I felt when there I couldn't do anything to help you, I felt helpless, so um what im trying to say Sam, is if your ready, I want to be with you" he said, I sat back taking it in, I hadn't thought about being with any one, truth was I was so focused on my pregnancy.

"Like boyfriend girlfriend?" I asked looking at him he laughed "Yea if that's how you need to put it" he replied making me giggle it did sound a little high schoolish, I smiled "Yes I wanna be with you to" I replied smiling as he leaned up lightly kissing my lips "hey you two none of that you guys don't want another one to soon now do ya?" a nurse said making us pull apart, I felt my cheeks warm from what I was sure was my blush, I smiled as chuck lightly lifted my baby placing her gently in my arms, she had red curly hair, and big hazel eye's, I felt tear prickle my eye's.

"do we have a name for her?" the nurse asked, I nodded "Uh yea, Abigail Christine Anne Calaway" I replied they nodded and then left, I smiled at chuck "she's so beautiful" I cried kissing the top of her head, he smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, when I looked up "Where's ken?" I asked realizing he wasn't here.

"Uh I don't know he got a call and said he'd be back as soon as he could" chuck said now looking down playing with Abby's hair, I nodded yawning "you should get some rest" he said, I smiled down at her "I don't want to put her down" I said smiling, making him chuckle as she started fussing "Oh no no honey shh its OK" I soothed her "She's probably hungry, were you planning on breast feeding or bottle?" chuck asked, I felt my cheek's warm again making him chuckle "Oh im going to have fun with you, I told you baby I wanna be with you and that included this little girl here and everything you do with her" he said making my heart melt.

"Uh breast, but um well I don't know how" I said making him smiled "Here" he said putting a pillow underneath Abby for me "Erin breastfed so if you want I can help you or go get a nurse" he said quietly I smiled nodding to him, he nodded as I lifted my shirt.

He sat behind me putting his arms behind me helping me guide her mouth to my breast "Now most people don't know you have to get their mouth completely on the nipple they thing just the tip" he said as I felt my cheek blush again "oh wow, this feel's odd" I replied giggling.

"I forgot you have two older kid's, aren't you suppose to have them tonight?" I asked he smiled at me "Yea I called Erin and told her what happened she understands ill go get them in a couple of days" he said I looked up "Chuck I don't want you to lose time with your kids over me im fine now" I said feeling guilty he smiled.

"Trust me it's OK they understand and she understands,s he had a rough delivery with kade our son, not as bad as your but rough don't feel bad its OK, I didn't want to leave until I knew you were OK" he said, I nodded watching Abby eat "OK so you need to switch to the other side, you wanna do each side for five or ten minutes each depending on her" he said, I nodded switching side as he again helped me guide her mouth "Thank you" I replied he nodded kissing the top of my head as I laid my head back on his chest, my eye's feeling heavy.

"Oh good your feeding her, but the nursery need's her back for some test's and what not, and we'll bring her right back" a nurse replied I nodded as I handed her two them sad about her leaving they just brought her to me, I sighed laying my head back on chuck's chest "Here let me get up and you can lay down" he said I shook my head no "No im comfy" I replied hearing him chuckle "OK" he said scooting down a little and wrapping his arm around me as I drifted off to sleep.

Ken parked his truck and saw mark park his rental, both men getting out, ken wasn't sure but he knew he made a promise to his niece if anything went wrong he'd get mark, chuck had texted him telling him she was up and doing good, he just hoped mark was smart enough to not completely blow a gasket here as they headed into the hospital ken stopped "Look man it's gonna be a shock to you, she's not the er or anything, truth is she's in matrinty" ken said making mark stop.

"she's in a what? She had a baby?" mark replied a mix of emotion's running through him, how could she? Now he knew why she ran? But why did she run? Why didn't she come to him? "Take me to her now" he growled, ken nodded he knew chuck was still there, he didn't add that part he wasn't sure how, and also her friend who might be her boyfriend he wasn't sure.

They walked to her room, the door was shut and curtain to, next to the bed was a bassinet with his beautiful great niece in it, and in the bed was his niece curled up on chuck all three asleep chuck's arms wrapped around her, ken was just happy to see the tube's out of her throat and nose, and the iv's gone.

He looked at mark who looked a mix of relief and like he could kill someone, someone namely chuck "Hey don't go screaming at her mark, or you and I will a problem, got me" ken said, mark went and sat in the chair the recently occupied the ufc fighter, ken went and lightly shook chuck in hope's to not wake Sam just yet, chuck quickly woke as ken nodded over to mark, chuck nodded seeing the man sitting in the chair he was just an only a couple hour's ago.

He slowly got up as not to wake her up he nodded to ken "Let's go get some coffee" ken said chuck nodded he walked to mark and put his hand out, mark looked up staring at him for a moment and then shook it, the other two men left, now leaving Sam, mark and the baby alone.

Mark got up and smiled down at the redheaded baby, he felt his heart tighten at the sight of the baby, he looked at the card inside, baby girl calaway, he couldn't help but smile, he put his huge hand on the tiny baby almost covering her little body, then his eyes moved over to her mother, his best friend, he felt himself choke up at the restraunt when ken told him how close she came to dieing today, at that moment he realized how much he could've lost her, he had no idea he would walk into what he did, he knew he couldn't be angry they weren't together, at least not angry about that.

He promised ken he wouldn't yell at her but he didn't say anything about chewing her little ass out, he sat down on edge of the bed and took in the sight of her, in a shirt he knew was his a Grey long sleeve Harley Davidson shirt that was two times to big for her and a pair of blue flannel pajama pant's, her golden blonde hair in a messy bun and curled up in a ball,which he knew she only slept that way when she was exhausted, well too damn bad he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her "Wake your ass up im here" he gruffly said as her eyes poped open.

"Wake your ass up,I'm here" I heard his gruff voice, I felt him in the room, his hand lightly shaking me, my eyes poped open and I sat straight up hincing from the pain "Shit" I said

"Take it easy girl" he said helping me up all the way, I looked up at him his hands on my hips "Here sit forward" he said more softly, as he put a pillow behind me

"Hhhoow um why shit mark" I tried to get a sentence out and before I knew it the tears were coming, I heard him curse and pull me into his lap as I cried into his chest a mix of emotions came pouring out but mostly relief.


	25. Review's sorry guy's

Hey guys I didn't realize that if I deleted the a/n you guys couldn't review chapter 24 the actual story part, so im going to put this up so you guys can review chapter 24 on it :) tell me what you guys thought, it was actually a hard chapter to write lol thanks for all the awesome reviews and opinions on the story :)


	26. talks

Chapter 26

"Mark im so sorry" I said

"You should be keeping this from me, you could have came to me", I laid my head on his chest "I was scared mark,everything was out of control, I was scared you wouldn't want this baby, I was scared of what Brock would do when he found out, he already broke your hand over all that I couldn't bear anything else happening to your over me, I was scared you'd want me to..." I trailed off looking down, mark frowned and lifted my chin making me look at him "Samantha I would never ask you to get rid of our child" I tearfully looked up at him he hadn't put two and two together yet "Mark she could be Brock's" I whispered, he shook his head "She's mine she's got my last name, she's mine" he replied sternly.

"mark I didn't want to mess up your marriage either or have her be treated differently by your wife" I said, he nodded staying quiet for a moment.

"and if I told you her and I divorced baby wasn't mine" he said, I nodded staying quiet

"You'll start to resent us, being tied to a child you didn't want, especially after dodging a bullet with her" I said still pressed against him, he pushed me back "Dont ever say that, I want this baby, im so happy about this baby" mark said, I just nodded

I nodded knowing better then to argue back "Mark I didn't do this on purpose." I said tears spilling down her cheeks again. "I know that..Shh, stop all that crying." He said pulling her back to his chest.

Mark rubbed my back, willing me to calm down. "Baby its going to be fine, I promise, you got me im back and not going any where and I know ken has been glued to your side, and who ever that guy was you were with when I came in you're not alone in this, okay." oh he saw chuck, this is awkward

I just nodded, but didn't move I decided for now to just stick to Abigail, Mark felt her calming down and he moved her back laying her back on the bed. ran his hand over her belly smiling.

"so tell me about the guy" He growled at me, I sighed "His my boyfriend mark, his been there for me through my pregnancy, and today we made it official, his name's chuck, he works with ken" I said honestly, mark nodded "You moved on quickly" he said I rolled my eyes slipping off his lap "you and I haven't been together in almost two years now mark, you married someone else!" I replied he nodded "And you fucked Brock and now this guy" he said "I fucked Brock and trust me if I knew for a fact she was a hundred percent yours I would wish to take that back, as for chuck I haven't slept with him not that it's any of your business" I hissed to him.

He went to reply when ken and chuck walked into the room I smiled as chuck walked straight over to me "Here we brought you some Graham crackers and juice, how are you feeling?" he asked me ignoring mark I nodded "I'm good sleepy but good" I replied.

"Well sweetie chuck and I are being forced to go, since mark's the daddy he can stay but we gotta go, I'll be back in the morning" ken said mark got up moving out of his way ken bent forward kissing my forehead "Get some rest" he said I nodded and he headed out.

I looked at chuck and smiled "Go get your kid's I'll see you later" I said, he nodded bending down lightly kissing my lips "get some rest baby, I'll be back in the morning" he replied I just nodded as he kissed me one more time before leaving.

I sighed looking at mark "Are you staying or going because im exhausted" I said not in the mood to fight.

"I'm staying" he said I nodded "I'm going to bed im sure you can ask a nurse for some extra blankets and pillows and that couch thingy pulls out into a bed" I said, he nodded as I looked up smiling at Abby and then laid my head down, my eyes quickly closing.

The next morning, I groaned waking up I felt so tired, Abby woke up ever four hour's to eat, dipar change, I had to wake mark up once to help me because it hurt so much to move and if I breast feed I cant take anything for the pain, I tore my quad and this is hurting me?

I felt like a pansy, I heard mark talking and looked over seeing him holding Abby on his cell "Yea Vince that's right a baby, oh don't I know Stephanie's going to kill her, she's right here, she's sleeping" he looked at me and I knew I was in for an ass chewing I sighed "Yea Vince I'll tell her when she get's up bye" mark hung up.

"Well I got two weeks off so I can stay and help you" mark said, I knew better then to argue even though I was pretty sure chuck would be around to oh well mark can help with the baby, chuck can help me out, my doctor smiled walking in

"good morning how are you feeling?" he asked I smiled "Ready to go home" I replied I hated hospitals he looked over the charts and nodded "OK well im OK with sending you home but I want you on mild bed rest for the next two week's, OK so the baby has to do some tests make sure she's all good to go other then that, I will see you in three week's normally its four to eight but with what happened I want to see you as early as possible" he said I nodded thanking him.

"Um mark, would you mind um helping me to the bathroom" I asked he just nodded as he sat the sleeping baby carefully down and stood by the door waiting on me I looked down embarrassed "Um I cant get up my legs are still a little numb" I said, he nodded and came over "you know better then to get an epidural remember your neck?" he growled at me helping me up "Sorry for being an inconvenience to you" I snapped as he helped me "Hey if I didn't want to girl I wouldn't be here and you know that" he snapped back, I went to say something when I looked at his face and snapped my mouth shut.

We got into the bathroom and I grabbed the rail "Thank you, im just gonna change" I said quietly he nodded "You sure your OK to do that? You need help? Seriously I don't want you to hurt yourself" he said, I sighed "Um I think I can do it, besides it's kinda embarrassing" I replied he nodded and slowly walked out of the bathroom "And mark there was not time for an epidural, my leg numbness is from the injections he gave me so he could stop the bleeding" I said, he nodded and walked out, I sighed

i sat down and slowly changed put on a pair of yoga style Capri's, I slipped on a white tank top, shoving the other clothes into my bag, I heard the nurse come in and get Abby, "Shit" I mumbled trying to stand up quickly as I heard ken and chuck, I saw the door open and smiled seeing chuck "Hey beautiful" he said as he bent down lightly kissing me "legs still numb baby?" he asked I laughed nodding my head yes and giggled as he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"So I hear you get to bust out of here today?" ken asked I smiled "As long as Abigail is good then yuppers thank god I hate hospitals" I said shaking my head "it always reminds me of the stick" I said as ken held up his hands "Hey your the one who took your brothers bet of how far you can shove it up your nose" I rolled my eyes "Yea well I was seven what the hell did I know?" I replied laying back yawning "your dad was so pissed I remember me him and frank was down at the gym training and your mom called him, after he got over the is my daughter an idiot rant he stops looks at me and we both just started laughing he goes what ever Justin bet her she better get" ken said making me smile, its very rare that my farther is spoken of so this rare moment is nice.

A few hours later I found myself curled up with Abigail on my couch napping chuck had to go meet with Dana about some fight thing and then take his kid's to dinner and ken I don't know was off doing something, leaving mark and I here alone, I gave him the guest bedroom "hey you hungry?" came mark's voice, I looked up at him he looked tired I gave a small smile "a little" I replied he nodded telling me he was going to get something to eat and he'd be back asking if I needed anything "um no im fine" I said feeling slightly sad about being left alone "what?" mark said a little irritated I shook my head slowly sitting up.

I put Abigail in her little swing thing and smiled at him "nothing" I replied just as my phone went off, I looked down at it seeing I had a text from chuck "Hey leaving dinner no from your favorite place want your use ale?" he sent I smiled telling him yes "Hey mark don't worry about me chuck's going to bring me something" I told him, he just nodded and left slamming the door behind him, I sighed sitting down on the couch.

I turned the TV on watching TV while I waited for chuck, I didn't understand mark I mean hell as far as I knew he was married what else was I supposed to do? Sit and pine for him?

Mark sat in the back of a restraunt waiting for his food, hell he knew he had no right to be angry with her, but fuck he spent all this time looking for her to find her after to she just gave birth curled up next to some other guy, he knew he had no right but that didn't stop him.

I smiled kissing chuck lightly as we walked into the kitchen I sat on the counter opening the to go box "mm thank you" I said smiling as he stood in front of me his hands on my legs "No problem baby" he replied and kissed me, he let me know he was going to go into the living room and watch some fight thing I nodded telling him I'd be in after I was done. I knew mark and I were going to have to sit and talk make some boundaries between us, especially if Abby was his, I know his saying she's his but there was a chance she wasn't I had sex with Brock a lot more then I did with mark at the time.

before I knew it I heard yelling I jumped off the counter to see mark and chuck standing in front of each other both men's jaw's clenched and fist's ready "Hey Hey" I yelled running to the middle of them putting my back to chuck and my hands on mark's chest making him look down at me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked confused to get nothing but silence I sighed not again I wasn't doing this again "Chuck go up to my room please" I said turning my head to him looking at him he just nodded he bent down and lightly kissed me I felt mark tense underneath my hand.

I sighed sitting looking at mark "How come you can go get married but I cant date someone else? Yea I may have just gave birth to maybe MAYBE your daughter but that does not give you the right to come into my home and start shit with my boyfriend, you got me?" I said looking him dead in the eye.

"Yea whatever Sam" he said and went upstairs leaving me downstairs by myself I sighed I had worked so hard to give myself the peace I needed, I just hoped that these men didn't ruin it, like it had just ten months ago, I got up grabbing Abby and went up to my room.


	27. the past catches up

Chapter 25

three weeks later-

mark had went back on the road, the tension leaving with him, chuck had promised not to fight with him after that night but you could defiantly feel it between the two, I just got out of my doctors appointment I told mark to go a head and give Stephanie and Paul my phone number, it did take everything in me not to touch mark, hold him, kiss him, but I know it's best for me to stay this way with mark, I just hope someday him and I could be friends.

I smiled pulling up to my uncle's gym he told me I better bring his great niece in to see him while I was out and about, I got Abby out of the back of my durango and covered her up with a blanket walking in just as I got a message from mark "Brock quit no longer in the wwe just thought I'd let you know you got nothing to worry about on this end" I sighed a little relieved and walked in, I smiled at my uncles wife as I walked over "Oh let me see the baby" she smiled gently grabbing Abby from me, I laughed "Hey Lori my uncle around?" I asked she rolled her eyes nodding to the ring, I turned around and felt my stomach drop "Shit, um I gotta" I started until I heard him yell my name, fuck I looked at my aunt for help "OH shit that's the other guy?" she said as I nodded, she winked at me and turned around going into the back office still holding Abby, she grabbed all the baby stuff from me and left, shit!

I turned around just as chuck walked in and Brock walked up to me "What are you doing here?'' he asked, my throat felt dry I closed my eyes and opened them to see Rena not to far behind "Uh this is my uncles gym I just dropped in to see him" I said just as Rena came up put her arm around Brock with a smirk, I just wanted to roll my eyes, she didn't win some great prize "What are you doing here?" I asked looking for ken,

"I just left wwe, I was looking to sign with ufc"he said I closed my eyes shit! "Uh Rena can you give us a moment" Brock said, she opened her mouth and closed it again walking away mumbling, I sighed as I heard baby start to fuss, fuck she was probably hungry, or needed a dipar change, I didn't have time for this "What Brock?" I asked impatiently "So of all places you pop up here? You know how long ive been searching for you?" he said I nodded putting my hands in the back of my pockets "yea it seems like it" I said nodding towards Rena he sighed "It's just something to get over you" he said softly looking at me I nodded "Well uh don't worry about me Brock" I said as chuck started walking to us.

He came around behind me putting his arms around me kissing my neck "Hey baby didn't think I'd see you here" he said ignoring brocks glare I smiled putting my hands over his "Uh yea came by to see ken, but it loos like his busy so I think im going to go" I said not breaking brocks stare I felt chuck nod against my shoulder "if you must, am I still coming by?" he asked I smiled turning to finally face him "Dont you always?" I asked, "Thats the other guy" I mouthed making chuck instantly nod letting me know he knew.

"Ok hey Lori says to just come by the house for uh that thing she has" he told me raising his eye brows I nodded "OK then I better go, walk me to my car, please?" I asked, he nodded taking my hand as I looked back at Brock, and Rena who stood with her mouth slightly open I smirked "Uh bye Brock, and you might wanna tell your girlfriend that's not a good look for her" I said as chuck led me out of the building I let out the breath I was holding and ran a shaky hand through my hair as tears burned my eyes.

I leaned against the durango as chuck hugged me "Hey its OK, im here, your safe and Abby's safe" he soothed running his fingers through my hair I just nodded wrapping my arms around him "His joining the ufc?" I asked chucked nodded "Yea he signed I guess his fighting frank Mir, Dana wanted your uncle to help him train, but ken turned him down" chuck said, I nodded "Ok I need to go get Abby, thank you baby" I said as I kissed him

I moaned as he put both hands on the side of my face deeping the kiss he started to pull away when I pulled him back for a few seconds more "Ok I gotta go, I'll see you tonight? Are you eating or no?" I asked "Whatcha making?" he asked, I smiled "Well if its just me im just making a spinach salad but if your eating then I was thinking, BBQ pulled pork sandwich with sweet potato fries, you know crappy unhealthy" I said laughing

"Mm mm baby how can a man resist that, I'll defiantly be eating" he said I nodded as we kissed one more time I got into the truck and headed off to my uncles I grabbed my phone feeling the need to call mark "Hey" he answered nicely which was odd for mark "Hey uh Brock's here, he almost saw Abby mark, he talked to me, I, I don't know why I called you I just felt the need to" I said

"Hey its OK im here" he soothed I just nodded biting my bottom lip "you there?" he asked

"I'm nodding" I said quietly "hey darling ain't no way his getting near you or Abby, OK, trust me your safe, you got ken and even chuck" he said

"I know thanks mark, im at kens now, thank you" I said again he told me no problem and hung up. I smiled grabbing my baby I thanked my aunt and we talked for a little bit and I headed out I drove the short way down the street to my house, I smiled UN hooking Abby's car seat from the base, one thing I have learned is I was made to be a mother I loved every minute of it.

I sat down in my huge over stuffed chair putting my legs behind me as I breast fed her, I smiled down at my daughter, I didn't know what to do, maybe I should just come clean to Brock get a DNA test and go from there, I mean there was a chance she is mark's technically according to the state of California she is his, his on her birth certificate and she has his last name. I sighed as I stood up to burp her, I quickly changed her and smiled as I looked up and she was passed out, I put her in the downstairs bassinet and went into the kitchen tuning on my crock pot putting the pork in drenching it in BBQ sauce, I then started to boil the sweet potato to cut up to make the fries.

I heard the door bell ring I looked at the time, it could be chuck but he normally just comes in, I wiped my hands off, its probably some sales men or some crap like that, I heard the door bell again and sighed willing who ever it was to stop before they woke Abby up "Coming" I yelled as I opened the door, my eyes widening at who was behind it.

"What the fuck are you doing here? No you cant come in here" I said as Brock pushed past me, fuck, I felt my stomach knot and prayed chuck would just pop up like he seems to do, Brock came over to me bending down putting his hand tightly on my hip making me wince a little "Awe come on baby" he whispered, I shook my head, managing to get out of his grip "You need to go Brock now" I said he looked at me confused "I need to go? But you just let mark spend two weeks with you? How did your boyfriend like that? Or are you doing both of them to?" he hissed at me, before I knew it I felt my hand connect to his cheek stinging from the slap.

"Fuck you Brock get out of here before I call the cops" I hissed back at him and turned around walking to the kitchen where my cell was, just as I went to grab it Brock came behind me putting one arm around my waist, and grabbing my hand that held my phone tightly "Ow" I cried out "What do you think your doing?" he said twisting my phone up making me drop it on the counter.

"You know what pissed me off more, not that you took off hell I saw that coming a mile away SAM, but the fact you fucked me in an empty locker room, told me you loved me and then you just retired not to be seen again, now what's up with that?" he asked I closed my eyes breathing "It was the only way I could get away from you! Brock, your crazy now let go of me" I said calmly pushing away from him he let go making me hit the stove and the potatoes fall onto my hand making me scream from the hot water.

"Shit" he cursed turning the cold water on and grabbing my hand holding it underneath the water "Brock just go" I begged pleading with him tears in my eyes, I closed when I heard Abby start fussing "Is that a?" Brock asked as he went to the sound, Abby! I turned the water off following him "I'm, im babysitting for a friend and she'll be here soon " I said quickly and felt horrible.

Brock stopped at the bassinet and looked at the sleeping baby and back to me, anger in his eyes, I took a deep breath "Brock" I said quietly as he walked over to me, I put my hands up backing up until my back hit a wall and he had me pinned my arms above my head "Thats my baby, that's why you ran" he said angry, I just nodded "Shes marks" I said quickly I felt him tighten the grip on my wrists "Ha! I doubt that she looks just like Mia did Samantha, you think im fucking stupid! How could you! that's my child what were you going to do keep her from me?" he hissed out, I cried "Brock please your hurting me, remember you said you'd never touch me like this again" I plead trying to twist my hands out, he had one of his legs in between mine, I was completely defenseless

he nodded his eyes softening "Shes got marks name?" he asked I just nodded he looked down "Your changing that to lesnar" he said "No marks her dad Brock not you now please just go, go back to Rena and leave us alone" I said calmly he nodded and then I felt his lips come crashing roughly onto mine, I felt the fimlar rusty taste of blood as I tried to get him off of me, he finally pulled up and his eyes had hardened again making my eyes widen.

"No Brock" I said now panicking I didn't know what he would do, how far he would go, I just prayed not that far he ran a hand down my face I jerked my face away as he let go of my wrists he stepped back, he put his hand over his mouth "why is it your the only women who can turn me into this?" he asked looking at me, I just shrugged rubbing my sore wrists that were sure going to bruise not to mention the already forming bruise.

I saw chucks truck pull up out of the corner of my eye, I closed them relieved I heard the honk from him locking his truck "this isn't over Samantha" Brock said as he headed out of the back door, I let out a breath and slid down the wall the letting the tears come as I brought my knees up putting my head on top of them wrapping my arms around them.

I heard the front door open and chuck curse rushing to me "Hey what happened?" he asked as I just cried "Sam talk to me baby what happened?" he said more sternly making me look at him "He was here" I whispered chuck looked confused "Brock was here, he knows about happy" I said chuck lightly touched my lip making me hiss, he lightly picked me up walking me into the kitchen, he looked at the split potatoes as he walked to the freezer he grabbed the bucket of ice and a couple paper towels walking back to me.

"here" he said softly wrapping a couple ice cubes up in a towel and putting it on my lip making me bring my wrists up "What the fuck happened SAM? I'm going to kill him, his dead" chuck said with more anger in each word as he said it he lightly took my hand looking at the burn cursing "his a fucking dead man, he doesn't have to worry about frank, im going to knock him out" he said cursing even more as he put more ice on my hands.

I just sat there staring blankly not sure how to respond, as much as I apperticated chuck, and I wanted him, I felt myself wishing mark was here, I closed my eyes as more tears came out "Sam baby talk to me" chuck whispered, I shook my head bring the back of my free hand up to wipe my eyes "I don't i didn't know, he came in here he grabbed my hip I got out of it went to get my phone and he grabbed me and then I shoved at him and he llet me go making me hit the stove making the pot fall on my hand, then Abby cried, and then he backed me into a wall pinning me, and he kissed me and I" I quickly rushed everything out and then let out a huge sob "oh god I don't know what would've happened if you didn't get here" I cried clinging to chuck for dear life, I felt him move his hands up and down my back "Shh baby im here its OK, your safe with me baby" he soothed holding me as I just kept crying.

I knew how close I came today to being really hurt, I didn't want to be considered a weak women or person I didn't want to be a victim, I pulled away from chuck and kissed him deeping the kiss I put my hands on his face, all of a sudden I felt the need to be with him I pulled away are eyes connected "you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you after this Sam" chuck said, I just nodded "Baby right now I need this, I need you, please make me feel better" I said, he nodded lightly picking me up and grabbing the baby montier, turning the stove a crock pot off he then carried me up to my room.

He laid me down on my bed "I'm going to make you feel better baby" he soothed as he lightly kissed me sure not to be to rough with my lip, before I knew it we were both completely undressed "you sure?" he asked again as he was on top of me the tip of him touching my entry I nodded and moaned as he entered me wrapping my arms around him, yea I needed this.

a/n hope you guys enjoyed :) I wont be able to update for about a week or so since im moving into my new place finally and wont have internet for about a week but I hope you guys enjoy


	28. Old friends

I woke up the next morning, my and chucks naked body's tangled with each other, I slowly and painfully unwrapped myself from him, I sucked in a breath sitting up, damn my body hurt worse then going through a table, I slowly pulled on a pair of Grey baggy sweats, putting a bra on and slipping a white tank top on, I grabbed a hair tie off of my dresser throwing my hair in a messy bun.

I smiled looking at my baby girl just laying awake in her crib, I bent forward picking her up "Good morning sunshine" I cooed at the happy baby as I sat down and started feeding her, I didn't know what to do about Brock, I looked down at my burnt hand and sighed this was proof enough that the decision I made to run was the right one.

I finished feeding Abby, changed her diaper and put her back to sleep, I smiled she was such an easy baby, I smiled and quietly walked out of her room, I walked back into my room and smiled seeing chuck sitting on the edge of my bed sleepily rubbing his eyes, just his boxers on "Morning" I said, he looked up and smiled nodding at me "c'mere" he mumbled, I smiled walking over to him, I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on my stomach.

We just stood or sat there how ever for I don't know how long before his cell rang, he slowly stood up grabbing it off the floor answering it he mouthed it was Dana, I nodded and walked into my bathroom, and looked in the mirror, my arms were bruised , my hand burned, I probably should get that wrapped up so it doesn't get infected, I had a cut on my bottom lip, how was I going to explain this ken with out him exploding? He would be the one to kill Brock.

I saw chuck appear behind me "hey" he said I smiled but frowned looking at his face "What's wrong?" I asked "I uh gotta go to Vegas for a week for some expo" he replied, I nodded already knowing, I didn't want to be alone either "you could come with me?" he suggested, I smiled slightly and turned around.

"I don't think taking a three week old to Vegas is such a good idea baby, I'll be fine, ken's right down the street" I said and chucks face fall again "No baby Dana's got ken going to" I nodded

"Baby I'll be fine, I don't need a baby sitter" I said, he sighed "I'm not saying you do, I just don't want to see this" he lightly held up my hand "happen again" he said, I nodded "i know, give me a few hours to figure something out, if not I'll go to Vegas with you or maybe Arizona to see my family OK? I'd rather not I don't feel comfortable traveling with Abby this little" I said, he nodded and lightly kissed me, just as the door bell rang I looked at chuck confused "I'll go get it, stay up here" he said, slipping his jeans on, I sighed, this is why I ran, this isn't how I wanted to live any more.

I sighed and went to the top of my stairs, my smile breaking "OH MY GOD" I yelled running down the stairs, I couldn't believe my eyes as I tightly hugged the two people in my door way "Paul Steph, how?" I asked

"Mark" Paul said, I nodded, I had told him it'd be OK, I let go and smiled at chuck "this is my best friend Stephanie and her husband also my best friend Paul, guys this is my boyfriend chuck" I introduced them and watched as they all shook hands.

Chuck said he was going to go take a shower and get dressed, I led them into the living room and sat down "I'm so happy to see you guys" I said Paul nodded.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked his eyes looking at all the bruises, I sighed looking down "Look you cant tell mark, I still need to call him, listen Stephanie knows most of the early stuff with Brock and I, like him throwing me down and bruising my arm, and the cheating with Rena twice and all the crap with mark, and I cheated on Brock with mark a couple of times to, and well I got pregnant, and I ran, I was scared mark wouldn't want the baby, I was scared of being stuck to Brock for the rest of my life, well Brock found me, found out about the baby he showed up here yesterday, and you can guess" I said looking down.

"Well isn't it good he called Vince and said he'll finish his contract, I want him Stephanie" Paul said, steph just nodded "What wait I thought he was trying to get into ufc" I said confused.

"No he called dad up last night, they talked through things and yea his not leaving" Stephanie said, I sighed sitting back "Cant he just go away?" I asked shaking my head.

"hey kid I told you to stay away from him" Paul said I glared at him "Yea I know" I said, Paul just nodded leaning forward "Hey im mad about you just taking off like that, we're family you know I would've kept that bastard from you, but like I said we're family and I love you, wheres that kid?" he asked making me laugh

"She's sleeping Paul and I love you to" I said I heard my cell phone and sighed getting up walking to my kitchen, I saw the potato on the ground and sighed grabbing my phone off the floor I saw mark's name and answered "Hello" I answered leaning against the counter.

"I been trying to get a hold of your ass, Paul and Stephanie coming to your house" mark said, I nodded "Yea they're here, sorry it was a bad night last night, and actually I need to talk to you" I nodded to Paul and Stephanie and went out back sitting in one of my chairs "uh I ran into Brock at ken's gym" I said

"What?" mark said now alert I sighed as tears burnt my eyes "Yea and I guess he followed me I'm not sure but he showed up here, he knows about Abby, says she's his" I pulled my feet underneath me as I heard him cuss "Are you OK? What happened?" he said I bit my bottom lip "He uh grabbed me, I got some bruises, and a burnt hand" I said

"What the fuck do you mean a burn hand?" he boomed making me jump just over the phone " I went to get my phone and he grabbed my hand and I shoved him off of me, the force of him letting go made me hit my stove that I had something boiling on, knocked it over on my hand" I said closing my eyes

"Well good thing his back on the roster here" mark snapped out, I could only imagine how angry he was at this moment "Hey are you OK?" he said his voice now calmer and softer, I closed my eyes, this was my mark, no he wasn't mine anymore, but this was him "I'm OK mark" I whispered closing my eyes, I heard him breath "And Abby?" he asked softly "she's fine" I said "well good thing I'll be there tomorrow night" mark said "I thought you said you couldn't make it back out this way for a couple months?" I asked shocked.

"Yea well when Brock threw his fit schedules got changed I was going to call you tonight" he said I nodded "how long?" I asked "uh about a week or so" mark said, I smiled "that works perfectly, chuck has to go out of town this week for some work stuff, and he doesn't want me alone bla bla bla" I said rolling my eyes.

"well at least him and I agree on one thing, keeping you safe, OK darlin I gotta go I'll call you tonight with more info" mark said, I told him OK and we hung up. I sat holding my phone to my chest with a lazy smile on my face, oh if only, I shook my head standing up, no don't even go there Sam, you know better! I was stood up shaking my head, im moving on with chuck, I nodded feeling I convinced my head with my little pep talk.

I walked inside and smiled at my two friends oh how I missed these two I sat down "Thats mark, he'll be here tomorrow" I said they nodded "Oh yea we were supposed to tell you" Stephanie said, I laughed "Yea I heard, I'll be right back" I said getting back up.

"Sure we just came to see you!" Paul yelled after me I laughed half way up the stairs I leaned over "Shut up before you wake the baby and I whip your ass, and I'll make you some french toast" I said laughing hearing his mumbled reply as I went back up stairs.

I smiled seeing chuck just get out of the shower "Damn" I said seeing him smirk, I sat down on the edge of the bed watching him get dressed "Sooo mark just called me, and I guess due to Brock's bullshit his schedule got all flipped around and his going to be here tomorrow" I said, chuck nodded "So your not coming?" he asked I nodded all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable.

"I'd rather you came, why don't you let Abby stay with him for the weekend and come with me for the weekend?" he asked, I smiled "Baby I would but im still breast feeding" I said, he nodded rubbing his forehead walking over to me "I need to go get you something to wrap the hand up with, and im supposed to get my kids today" he said, I nodded as he bent down kissing me "You coming back tonight?" I asked, he smirked "Yea baby I'll be back" he said, I nodded kissing him again and watched him walk out of the room, I fell back on my bed, ugh Samantha don't even open that can of worms, I heard chuck saying bye and shut the front door "HEY YOU GOING TO FEED ME" I heard Paul yell, I laughed rolling my eyes and getting up, some thing's will never change.


	29. surprises

I laughed that night Paul just finished our steaks and we were all talking about old times "Dude you should've seen here WHHAAA and bam she does the front kick and knocks out Steve blackmen" Paul said laughing, I shook my head "Hey you asked me what the hell is a front kick, and well it was Sean's fault ken told him I wasn't allowed to have pixie sticks" I came back laughing.

"Steve didn't think it was funny" Paul said, I shook my head "i should remind him of that next time he come's into the gym" I said "Oh shit your uncle still hangs out with him?" Paul asked I laughed "yea well you know ken, once your in with him that's it your stuck with him" I smiled at chuck shrugging as my cell went off "Why don't you tell him about you running naked, why rat me out huh?" I asked laughing as Stephanie's eye's widened "hello?" I answered laughing "Hey I said I'd call you back is it a bad time?" mark asked "Oh no we're just eating and Paul's telling chuck of my knocking Steve blackmen out" I said as I stood up "Here take her I need to go get a pen" I said to Stephanie who was more then willing to take abby, I took down marks info "OK Abby and I will be there see you tomorrow" I said and hung up I sat back down and coutnied on talking.

Later that night everyone had gone to bed, I sat up in bed with chuck "Are you OK with mark being here?" I asked, chuck looked over at me and smiled "Na baby I don't mind, I trust you" he said and lightly kissed me I moaned as the kiss got deepened and chuck lightly pushed me back onto my back trailing down to my neck where he stopped taking a deep breath "i don't want to go" he mumbled, I smiled "Baby its only for a week" I said as he lifted his head up "no I don't want to go, I don't want to ever go back to my house, I don't know what your doing to me but your all I want and think about" chuck said, I smiled wow "So what do you think we should do about that?" I asked him

he sat up on his side his elbow supporting him "Seriously?" he asked I nodded "Why don't we move in?" he asked, I coughed sitting up "uh im sorry what?" I asked shocked we've only officially been dating for three weeks, "I know its soon, but just think about it and when I get back we'll talk OK?" he asked, I nodded my head.

The next morning chuck left and I found myself sitting on my kitchen counter thinking, if this was mark I would've jumped all over it, why not with chuck? I have the right to be happy, maybe it was just the timing, I shook my head no I knew exactly what it was, as much as I wanted to move on, he still had a hold of my heart and was the puppet master to the string's of it.

"penny for your thoughts?" I heard Stephanie, I looked over and saw her leaning against the wall "Chuck asked to move in last night" I said as the coffee maker stopped indicting it was done "and?" she asked, I looked over at her and shrugged "I don't know steph, I like him but we've only been actually dating for three week's" I said sliding down and getting a coffee cup I handed her one and she shook her head no, making me raise my eye brow she just shrugged "You know what I think?" she asked "No but your going to tell me" I said making her chuckle "Yup I am, I think no matter how hard you try to get away from mark, your heart wont let you, you and him belong together, don't get mad, but look you have his baby, im sorry that girl looks like him shes got his nose and eyes for sure, so even through it all you two till find your self's tied to each other" she said, I smirked knowing she had no idea, I walked to my kitchen table and sighed.

"and im supposed to be like what, hey chuck sorry my boyfriends back?" I asked making myself and Stephanie laugh "i don't know honey that's up to you" she said, I nodded getting up "I gotta go take a shower I have to go get mark from the airport soon" I said she nodded.

I sighed getting in the shower letting the hot water run down my body, I rolled my shoulders back as I started to wash my hair, I couldn't help but think of mark, I thought it'd be pretty awesome to be a family with him, me him and abby.

But I wasn't sure if he wanted that, I know he wanted abby, I smiled at how he was with abby, but did he want the family thing with me? I quickly rinsed off and got out.

Quickly drying off and getting dressed I brushed my hair out and walked down stairs, I heard Paul and Stephanie playing with abby, and smiled "Hey would you guys mind watching her while I go get mark? I'll pump" I said making Paul make a face "Are you?" Stephanie asked trailing off, I just shrugged slightly nodding "Then yes we will" she said I smirked nodding "Yea im sure you two need the practice" I said

"You told her!" Paul said making me laugh "Nope you just did, I figured it out from last night and then this morning with no coffee, Stephanie is addicted to coffee" I said, I hugged them congratulating them "Ah im so happy for you two" I said smiling.

An hour later I came out with six pumped bottle's, "This should be more then enough but just in case" I said putting them in the fridge, I was nervous beyond all belief "Hey its going to be OK" steph said patting my shoulder, I just sighed "I don't know I mean can we put it back together after all of this?" what I really wanted to say was can we put it together after Brock?

"Hey kid, that man just spent the last nine months on a man hunt for you, he love's you its going to be OK" Paul said, I just nodded and grabbed my keys "OK I shall be back" I said in a mocking Arnold swichatnger voice making Paul laugh.

I got into my truck and reversed out, I thought about myself and mark and couldn't help but feel giddy inside, I felt confident in this but then I felt a slight tug at my heart, I felt bad for chuck, I mean his an awesome guy and not many that I knew would stand by a women in my shoe's but he did and still does, but one thing I learned from this is I have to follow my heart, and my heart is in the hand of a six foot two three hundred pound undertaker.

I drove through traffic parking in the airport parking lot feeling even more nervous, I was a little early so I got a coffee and walked around, I smiled seeing a little Harley Davidson figurine that you could put a picture in, I bought and had it put in a gift bag and went to find his gate.

I sat down sipping on my coffee when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I quickly got it worried it might about abby, I sighed in relief when it was from chuck "hey baby just landed in Vegas" he texted, I frowned feeling horrible I should break it off with him first, I started to text him that we needed to talk when I heard mark's flight number being called, I sighed well there goes that, I stood up and smiled watching nervously.

I smiled seeing him, I started to walk forward but stopped when I saw him put his arms around a familiar blonds shoulder's, my smiled quickly faded, it was that diva search girl, Michelle something, what the fuck?

"Hey where's the baby?" mark asked reaching me I cleared my throat "Uh with Paul and Stephanie" I said, looking to Michelle mark nodded "Uh you know Michelle" he said, I nodded holding out my hand "Nice to see you, uh let's go get your bag" I said and turned on my heel.

Mark sat upfront with me while we drove, Michelle had said she got a hotel room so we were dropping her off, mark kept trying to small talk me and all I'd give was short answer's, I could tell he could tell something was up, what am I supposed to say? Oh I was going to declare my undying love for you, I rolled my eyes at the thought as I pulled into the hotel.

I watched mark get out and help her get her bags and walk inside with her, as he left he gave her a small kiss, I wanted to run her over.

Mark sat down and I quickly took off "Wow girl slow your ass down" mark said, I rolled my eyes sitting back, I just wanted to cry, I felt my heart break for him all over again.

"Whats you problem, that's the second time I've caught you rolling your eyes" mark snapped "nothing" I mumbled turning "OK you've been short with me since I got off the plane" mark said

"Mark nothing its nothing" I snapped "Bullshit start talking" mark snapped

"You could've told me about your girlfriend" I snapped glaring at him for a moment

"Like your the one to lecture about telling people stuff Samantha! It was a last minute planned, what do you care?" mark asked, I shook my head.

"I don't but I don't like being your little schooch's chauffeur!" I snapped back as I pull into my drive way, I parked my truck and turned it off getting out I slammed the driver side "HEY" mark yelled grabbing my elbow I pulled away pulling my fist back stopping myself before I hit "Fuck im sorry mark" I said, he lightly pulled me into him hugging me as I cried into his chest...


	30. She's mine!

I pulled away from mark and leaned against the garage putting my arms around myself I sighed shaking my head "this is why I took off mark, I don't want to be violent ever again in my life" I said as tears burnt my eyes, mark slowly walked over to me he lightly grabbed my arms looking over the bruises finally he stopped at my wrapped up hand, he slowly started to UN wrap it are eyes locked on each other the entire time, finally he broke the stare looking down to my hand "it hurt?" he asked softly, I just shook my head as he nodded and started to re wrap it.

"his going to get his for all of this Sam, and I have us a flight on Monday to go to Texas Nikki said she'll do the DNA test that way its private" he said, I just nodded as I took my hand back and walked inside feeling crushed, how could just his touch like that turn me on.

I walked in and smiled slightly at my baby I glared at Paul "You! You said he loved me still and wanted to be with me and he was with Michelle, and his arm" I stopped hearing mark come in, Paul looked confused "Hey guys" mark said looking at everyone.

I picked up Abby and smiled at her as mark came over "How's daddy's girl?" he asked lightly taking her from me, I smiled watching him with her "Hey Sam come here" steph said, I walked into the kitchen as Stephanie held up her hands "He came off the plane with that Michelle girl, the one I told off when I was still there" I mumbled getting a bottle of water, I walked out and saw mark holding Abby talking to Paul.

"im going to work out, does she still have bottles done?" I asked Paul, he nodded yes and I nodded going upstairs to my room, I changed into a pair of black shorts and a Grey baggy t-shirt.

I grabbed my iPod and headphones and walked back downstairs "Get me if you need me" I said slightly smiling.

I turned my iPod on while I turned on the treadmill, I couldn't believe this as I started running, I started thinking of mark, of Brock., and even of chuck, I closed my eyes I couldn't help but think of how nice it'd be to be with mark again, and not oh crap we have to stop doing this we're cheating, but honest me and him again.

I stopped the treadmill and wrapped my hands to start on the punching bag, I was doing that for ten minutes when I looked up and saw mark standing in the door way "How long have you been there?" I asked taking my ear buds off "About five minutes" he said walking down the steps and sitting at the last one.

"So you never answered my question from earlier" he said looking at me, I bit my lip sighing "it was just a shock to see you with someone is all" I said hoping he bought that, he nodded "i know its hard for me to watch you with him" he said looking down, I leaned against the punching bag as he looked up "actually mark I wanted" I started until we heard a bang and Stephanie shriek, I looked up my heart dropping as we both ran upstairs from I stopped making mark run into me as there stood Paul and Brock. toe to toe "Steph take Abby upstairs please?" I asked she nodded grabbing the baby, I put my hand on marks forearm "Brock what are you doing here?" I asked feeling myself shake slightly, Brock. took his gaze off of Paul and looked at me for a moment, his eyes trailing the bruises on my arms and then down to my wrapped hand "Can we talk privately?" he asked, I shook my head no "Nope, I'm perfectly aware of what happens to me when we're private, ain't happening" I said, he smirked.

"what you get the best sex you've ever had" Brock. said I felt mark move forward and I put my hand on his chest looking up at him "His just saying it to get under your skin, don't listen to him" I said, I turned back to Brock. as I felt mark putting his hand on my hip, I closed my eyes slightly at his touch oh mark you don't know what your doing, I opened them looking at Brock. raising my eye brow he just nodded holding up some folded papers he handed them to Paul who brought them to me.

I opened them and my eyes widened "you cant do this" I yelled and before I knew it I was across the room swinging at Brock. I felt arms around me as I kicked at him "SAM" mark yelled "SHES MARKS NOT YOURS!" I yelled "FUCK THAT SHES MY CHILD NOT YOURS!" I yelled trying to get out of marks hold as Paul pushed Brock. out of the house and shut the door as I kicked at him.

Mark let go of me and I showed him the papers "He wants a DNA test and is seeking joint custody!" I said shaking "Here darling sit" mark said leading me to the couch, I leaned forward putting my head on my knee's, I sat forward and wiped my eyes, getting up I walked straight to Abby's room, I smiled taking her from Stephanie and sat in the big plush pink princess chair in front of the window, I pulled my feet underneath my legs and just sat there holding my baby girl.

I heard Stephanie leave the room, as I just sat there, there was no way I would ever allow Brock. near her, I didn't care if she did belong to him, I'd run to Mexico before he got his hands on her. I'd run so far this time no one would find me.

I looked up as I heard the door open and saw mark he shut the door "Paul and Stephanie said to tell you they'll be back they have to go to the arena'' he said, I just nodded he bent forward in front of me "Hey I promise you, he wont get near her OK" mark said, I just nodded biting my lip, I felt like I lost puppy.

"Promise?" I asked him, he looked down at her running his hand through he little curls as she sucked her bottom lip and looked back at me "I promise honey" he said, I just nodded as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes putting all my other feeling away for now, I needed to focus on keeping Abby away from Brock.


	31. Hurt

Later that day I yawned finding myself sitting next to mark as he drove us to the arena, I didn't want to come but he assured me Brock wouldn't be there tonight, he was suspended for a week for his little walk out stunt, but I was excited to see my old friends, and show them Abby, I looked back at her in her car seat asleep, happy.

"So before Brock showed up what were you going to say?" mark asked, making me look at him I just shook my head "Oh nothing it doesn't matter" I said looking forward, I saw him start to say something but his phone rang he sighed answering "Hello, yea im on the way to the arena now, no I got her with me, OK bye" mark hung up "That was Paul" he said, I just nodded as we pulled into the arena, I smiled seeing all the fans "Miss it?" he asked, I chuckled.

"Yea a little" I said as he pulled past security and parked in the parking lot, I saw him get out and get the stroller out as I started to get Abby I unclicked her car seat "OK darlin your going to have to help me" mark said looking lost making me giggle "wow you need my help?" I asked smiling as I lifted Abby car seat putting it in the stroller hearing the clicks "Just like that honey" I said smiling up at him "Watch it girl" he mumbled making me laugh I leaned in to grab her diaper bag and felt mark behind me grabbing it "Sorry" I said as he just stood there pushed against me, he slowly took her diaper bag as I turned around, his face down towards mine "Mark i" I started before he moved in closer.

"MARK" we heard a female call out making both of us jump back, I turned around getting the rest of the stuff I needed as I heard her get closer "Oh I didn't realize you were bringing them" she said in a fake politeness I felt my phone vibrate , grabbing it I saw it was chuck calling I answered it "Hi" I said putting the bags underneath the stroller closing the truck door, as mark talked to Michelle, he looked annoyed actually.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked "Um I just got to the arena, I figured I'd bring Abby" I said leaning against the truck "Thats cool, I just had a free minute and wanted to call you" he said, I closed my eyes "hows Vegas?" I asked "Its Vegas" he said chuckling making me smile a little "It'd be better if you were here with me" he softly said, I smiled "I bet, im a prettier roomie then my uncle" I said smiling hearing him laugh "Thats the truth, alright baby I gotta go, I'll call you later, have fun, be safe" he said, I smiled telling him I will and we hung up just to see Michelle take off.

"what your girlfriends not happy?" I asked mark, he looked at me and rolled his eyes "Dont start" he said pushing the stroller, I just nodded, yup classic mark and mood change's.

We got to his locker room and sat down, I smiled at Abby mark looked at me "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" he said making me look at him "Um wow its OK" I said slightly laughing making him look at me, I shrugged "Mark you were irritated that's just how you are, I know that" I said, he nodded sitting back.

I smiled happily as all my old friends cooed over Abby "Sweet hear you did a good job there mama" John layfield aka Bradshaw told me, I smiled at him thanking him, he and I became pretty good friends from back in the ministry days "Awe I cant believe you and mark had a baby" trish cooed next to me holding Abby "And shes so beautiful, shes looks just a mix of you two" she said making me smile.

Mark watched her from across the room as glen came and stood next to him "Cute kid man" he said, mark nodded "Yea thanks man" he said not taking his eyes off of her, she wore a light long sleeve shirt but he still could tell you were every bruise was "you know if you don't take your eyes off of her, someone might think you still cared" glen said, mark looked at him rolling his eyes "What ever man, its just look at her she looks so happy" mark with a smirk on his face, glen nodded "The only person that can bring the dead man alive" glen said shaking his head "Tell me again why aren't you going after her?" glen asked mark sighed putting his head back "I told you, she's happy with her life, with this new guy, I fucked everything up for her before im not doing that to her now" mark said, glen nodded getting up "Yea that's why you two have a baby together, and both of you keep stealing little glances all night, you two aren't meant at all" glen said making mark shake his head.

"Man tell me when did you get a vagina? Just stay out of it" mark snapped glen held up his hand's "Yea what ever man" glen said.

Later that night I found myself in a tense quiet ride back to my house, mark had been like that most of the night I sighed finally looking at him "Did I do something to you?" I asked "Nope" he replied shortly, "Fine mark what ever" I said putting my head back.

The rest of the ride was quiet, I walked inside turning on the lights and stopped dead in my tracks my house was destroyed, coffee table flipped, my couch ripped up, mark came behind me I slowly walked in tears filling my eyes, pictures ripped off the wall's, I walked into the kitchen and it was just a mess, but nothing seemed to be missing, I felt confused, there was glass every where.

I turned around walking back into the living room seeing mark on his cell phone as I bent down my dad's picture ripped to shred's before I knew it the tears were coming, it was the last picture of him and me before he died "Paul and them are on they're way, is anything missing? Do we need to call the cops?" he asked walking towards me as I held up the picture making him stop taking it "Darlin" he said, I shook my head standing up "Nothings missing mark, everything's just destroyed, I, I don't know" I whispered looking around "I'm going to check out the rest of the place" I said quietly, walking upstairs I walked into abbys room, it wasn't touched I sighed relived and then into my room the same not touched, I walked into my bathroom and looked at the mirror in bright red not mine color of lipstick was written "His mine now, stay away from him" I shook my head, what the fuck? Just as I heard mark come in I saw him stop behind me "I know who did this" I said shaking "you sure?" he asked I looked at him "Who else would do this mark? it's Rena, its fucking Rena, why cant they just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled mark just walked over hugging me "You know furniture it replaceable, but that picture isn't mark, I don't even know if my mom has another one" I said just standing there feeling numb.

Later that night after cleaning up my house, I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me hearing my cell ring, I had called chuck earlier to no answer "Hello" I answered "Hey baby everything OK?" he asked I closed my eyes "No chuck its not, I don't even know where to start" I said "Well the beginning is always good I hear" he said I nodded "Well first off Brock showed up here today, with a court paper for a DNA test on Abby and if she's proven his, his going after joint custody, and then when we get back, my entire living room is destroyed I mean baby I have no couch, nothing in my living room now, pictures smashed, the one of my dad and I ripped to shred's, a note on my bathroom mirror, his mine stay away from him, which Tell's me it has to be Rena" I said sighing.

"Are you OK? Is Abby OK? Do I need to come back?" chuck started making me smile "We're fine and safe trust me mark Paul, and glen are all here and checked the entire house" I said yawning "you sound tired baby" chuck said I nodded even though he cant see me "I am its been a rough day" I said not even wanting to think about the disappointment of mark.

"OK well I'll let you go I'll call you tomorrow" he said I told him night and hung up, laying across my bed I heard a small knock I looked up seeing Stephanie "Hey I brought you some tea" she said making me smile as I sat up, she set it on my night stand sitting on the edge of my bed "Thanks let me get dressed real quick" I said.

I pulled one of chucks shirts over my towel and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts of my draw slipping them on then removing my towel I sat down against the head frame and smiled at Abby sleeping in her bassinet next to my bed "What a night huh?" I said, she smiled nodding "Sam I called to check, and Rena well she isn't here, my dad has here doing some appearances in Florida this week" Stephanie said, I looked at her confused "Then who else would write that on my mirror?" I asked her she sighed "well it was over heard tonight that Michelle wasn't to happy about mark choosing to stay here with you then at her hotel, and being with you at the arena tonight" Stephanie said, I looked at her shocked "how would she get into my house" I stopped getting up I grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs "Let me see your keys mark" I said, he looked at me confused as I held out my hand, he reached in his pocket and pulled them out I went threw them "Your house keys, your truck key, your Harley keys, wheres my key I give you last time you were here?" I asked he looked at me confused "Its on that key ring girl" he said I shook my head "I JUST WENT THROUGH EVERY KEY ON THIS KEY RING!, YOUR HOUSE KEY IS GOLD! MINE IS SILVER" I throw the keys at him hitting him in his chest "YOUR SKANK BITCH GIRLFRIEND DID THIS MARK!" I screamed tears coming again as he stood up "How the hell do you know that?" he asked

"My house key is missing, she apparently wasn't happy about you staying here with me or me being with you at the arena, the message on my mirror, makes perfect sense to me!" I said mark shook his head putting his hand on his chin.

"Or you just jealous Sam, this shit is old" he said, I stood there shocked shaking my head "Jealous of what her? Or mark don't get it twisted" I said now feeling anger run through me "I just pointed out to you my key is missing OH AND ANOTHER FACT IS RENA IS IN FLORIDA THIS WEEK!" I said putting my hand on my hip "So come on what else you got mark?" I asked, he shook his head.

And walked to me "Mark man" Paul said as mark backed me up in a corner bending down "The fact that im with here and not you, you did it with Sara and I, your the one that ruined it between us not me Samantha" he said harshly as tears burned my eyes, I blinked them back and nodded "Your right mark I did END it not ruin ENDED it because you were to chicken shit to make something, AND THEN you got pissed when some one else stepped up to do it! So fuck you mark" I snapped back at him knowing that got him, he nodded "Dont worry darlin you'll ruin this the same way you did with me and the same way you did with Brock" mark said smirking, I nodded ouch that one hurt "Thats funny because that man im going to ruin it with, wants to move in with me, he wanted me to go with him to Vegas, so if im so horrible to be with how come he cant stand to be away from me?" I came back with.

Mark pulled away from me and for a moment I thought I saw a look of hurt cross his eyes but the anger came right back "Fuck you Samantha" he said as he started walking away, Paul following him "YEA FUCK YOU TO MARK!" I yelled back and jumped a little hearing the door slam, I closed my eyes and slid down the wall crying I brought my knees up and let the tears poor out of me as Stephanie came to me pulling me into her "Shh its OK Sam, your OK" she soothed as I crumbled, and as I felt the tears rolling down my cheek's I knew it, I knew he had got the best of me.

A/n I know I know you guy's hate me :/ Sorry I had to do one big fight between them, But i promise the next chapter or two you guys are going to love/hate :) enjoy and thank you for all the awesome reviews :)


	32. Mine

I promised Stephanie I would be OK, I laid down in my bed trying to sleep, I just wanted to forget tonight, Brock's bullshit, my house be broken into by lonely skank's, mark's and mine's fight, I just felt exhausted and down, but I couldn't sleep, I knew mark was back I heard him go into the other guest room right next to my room, I sighed closing my eye's to eventually find sleep.

The next morning I woke up, I smiled down at my baby as she started to fuss "Well good morning" I picked her up and smiled "Lets go change your butt and feed you" I cooed at the almost one month old, I quietly walked into her room and laid her down on the changing table "Mommy's got it" I whispered changing her, I put the diaper in the diaper genie and changed her onsie, tossing that in the basket I turned around jumping slightly seeing mark there "Jesus!" I said as I sat down in the chair "Either close the door or go and close the door, I don't want Paul seeing me breast feed" I said he nodded walking out and closing the door, I shook my head, OK what ever, I started feeding Abby.

Thirty minutes later I put Abby in her crib, as she fell asleep, I turned on the montier in her room and quietly walked out, I jumped seeing Paul "Jesus you know you would think with how big you guy's are you would make noise!" I whispered "Sorry wasn't sure if the baby was asleep, hey you OK?" he asked, I leaned against the wall crossing my arm's shrugging "I'm peachy Paul" I said, he looked at me "Steph told me how you fell apart last night, look you know mark you know he didn't mean any of that, and if he knew how you felt, he wouldn't even be looking at that crazy bitch" Paul said, I nodded "Paul you are probably right, but at this point I don't really care any more" I said shrugging, he sighed "Steph and I gotta go today, I don't really wanna leave you like this" he said, I smiled and walked over hugging him "You're a sweet guy, and Stephanie is a lucky women to have you, I'll be fine, Mark and I always get like this, he may say some mean shit, but that's as far as it ever goes" I said, he nodded and hugged me back "Love ya kid" he said kissing my forehead and walking away "Yea love you to" I said and walked back into my room.

I got dressed, I had to go to a furniture store today and deiced I'd just get ready to do that, I hugged Stephanie and Paul good bye as they left, mark was in the back, and still hadn't said a word to me, he seemed to be in some type of thought process I wasn't sure, and at this point I couldn't care, I didn't have time I had a baby to feed and her damn pink blanket to find.

I walked upstairs and smiled as I gently picked her up and put her in her car seat, I checked her diaper bag and it was still good I didn't need to refill anything, I headed down the stair's looking around for my key's, crap, I sighed walking outside opening the back door a bit, mark looked at me, we both just looked at each other for a moment "You got my key's?" I asked, he nodded and fished them out of his pocket "thanks" I said quietly, I stood there for a moment and then nodded I turned to go back in "I broke up with her" he said making me stop, I looked at him confused as he stood up "I broke up with her, truthfully she was just something to take my mind of you, your it for me girl and I don't know if you know that or not and I know I have a shitty way of showing it to you, I love you darlin, your my heart, you and Abby" he said, I stood there staring at him wide eyed not sure what to say or how to respond to him before I could say anything, I heard my front door open, snapping my head to the sound, I saw chuck standing there I looked back at mark, who just nodded stepping back "Chuck wwwhat are you doing here?" I asked walking to him, I felt him hug me "Well Dana freed me for the day, some how ken heard what happened here, and he couldn't come so Dana told me to come" he said, I nodded as he looked at the living room "Uh I was just about to go to the furniture store, did you want to come?" I asked, he nodded setting his bag down.

I looked at mark "Did you wanna come?" I asked, he shook his head "No I gotta head to the arena" he said, I nodded wondering how he was going to get there, I walked over grabbing Abby "I'll talk to you later OK?" I asked softly, he just nodded and handed me the diaper bag.

I walked out and nodded seeing that's where he went last night he drove around on one of the harleys for the show, chuck put Abby in my truck "Here if you feel up to it, I don't really I didn't sleep well last night" I said quietly, hoping my lie was believable, he nodded and took the key's.

I got to the furniture store I looked around and sighed "i don't know I had the set for ever chuck, that was one of the first thing's I bought for myself after my first woman's championship belt" I said

"I know baby but hey think of it you can start new now" he said, I nodded and smiled "I like this" it was a black couch and love seat set, suede materiel with a black coffee table and end tables I told the sale's man this was what I wanted and went over to pay and set up delivery.

I looked over at chuck while I waited on all the paper work "We need to talk" I said softly, he nodded putting his hand's in his pocket "I know" he said, I just nodded as the guy came back "Thank you" I said taking it "It should be there tonight between six and eight" he told me I nodded thanking him again.

Chuck and I drove quietly back to my place I put Abby in the bassinet in the living room and sat down at my kitchen table "you know I care for you a lot right?" I asked, he nodded "Just your still in love with mark, I get it, I do" he said nodding "I'm sorry chuck, truthfully I could see myself being with you and being happy, its just my feeling for him is so deep rooted" I said, he nodded and got up kissing me I moaned as he put his hand on the back of my neck and slowly broke away "Dont apologize, we're still friends, don't ever apologize for going after what's going to make you happy, I've known this since before we got together, its OK" he said, I smiled hugging him.

"you're a wonderful guy chuck seriously, I don't know what I would've done without you and your friendship, thank you" I said, he nodded.

"And we're still friend's, im still apart of this little girl's life, no matter who your with" he said making me smile he kissed my forehead "I'm going to go home, if you need anything you let me know OK?" I nodded as he walked out the front door, I looked over at Abby sleeping "Well kid what now?" I asked out loud.

I heard the door bell ring and got up answering seeing Lori as she hugged me "are you OK?" she asked, I smiled "I'm OK"

before I knew it I found us sitting on my living room floor with a bag of pop corn, I told Lori everything and showed her the bruises and my burnt hand on the swear she would let me tell ken "What are you thinking about?" she asked, I looked over at her and sighed "Mark and the mistake's I've made in my life" I said she nodded

"Why don't you say to hell with it and go after him?" she asked I shook my head "I don't know the whole married and pregnant wife thing happened and Brock and me getting pregnant, and then being with chuck" I said

"His not married now, and your now single" she said, I sat up "he'll be here for a week not to mention going to Texas Monday" I said she grinned "Well there's nothing holding you back is there" I grinned "no I guess not"

"I got an idea you got that breast pump why don't I take Abby for the night, and you and mark get this shit right this time" she said making me laugh I sighed "I don't know she's only a month old" I said worriedly she patted my hand "Sweetie I helped raise your cousins plus three kid's of my own, she'll be fine, plus im right down the street" she said, I sighed and reluctantly agreed.

I quickly ran to the store after pumping the amount of bottles I knew she would need and extra I grabbed the twelve pack of bud light and the bottle of jack and nodded to myself I texted mark telling him I wanted to make him dinner he replied with OK, I grabbed two steaks and a couple potatoes.

I came back home and smiled at Lori as I brought in the bag's I packed Abby's diaper bag "OK don't hate me but I will bug you with text's about her" I said she laughed "I wouldn't except anything else" I kissed Abby bye and hugged Lori "Wish me luck" I said she smiled "you'll be fine" and with that she left.

I started the steaks and potatoes. and opened a beer just as mark walked in he dropped his bag and looked around "wheres your boyfriend?" he asked gruffly as he sat at the table, I smiled handing him a beer "His not here" I said, figuring I'd wait until after dinner to talk he nodded taking a drink "Where's Abby?" he asked "With Lori" I said, he nodded "I figured we needed to talk so yea" I said and checked on the steaks turning them over "Why don't you go take a shower and then dinner will be done OK?" I said, mark looked at me but nodded I smiled as he walked upstairs.

Forty five minutes later he came back just as I set his plate down, I grabbed two more beers "Should you be drinking?" he asked "Well with Abby not here I have to express my milk any way's so any alcohol will be gone" I said he nodded as we started to eat, I was so nervous I didn't have much of an appetite "girl, I know your on at least your third beer, and you know I hate it when you don't eat, eat" he said, I just nodded and tried to eat "seriously mark that all I can" I said pushing the plate away, he just nodded.

"So about what you said earlier" I started I took another drink "Truth is, I love you to, I always have and I never stopped mark, its always been you" I said before I knew it marks lips were crashing down on me as he kissed me I moaned tangling my hands in his hair, I felt him pick me up out of my chair and carry my up the stairs never breaking the kiss as he set me down on the bed he pulled away "this is it girl, your mine forever, im not letting you go again" he said, I nodded "I've always been yours" I whispered my lip's swollen from our heated kiss "yea and now im going to reclaim something that's mine" he said and once again his lips were on mine as we quickly undressed each other.

I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down.

A/n There you guys go :) they're back together... :)


	33. sometimes the answer's no

I woke up sweat pouring I felt like I was on fire, I then I felt mark wrapped around me completely, I couldn't help but smile I turned slightly and seen him asleep, I laid there just watching him, I couldn't believe this, I was back with him, where I belonged, all of a sudden I just felt OK, not so frantic, not so scared, it amazed me what this man did to me.

I loved him so much, I just prayed Abby's was his and then we can one hundred percent put all this behind him and I, I lightly kissed his lips and sat up "I love you" I whispered,and got up, I slipped his huge t-shirt over my body and my shorts on, I splashed some cold water on my face, as much as I enjoyed this alone time with him, I did want to get my baby back.

I grabbed my phone and saw I had a picture message I smiled seeing it was from Lori of Abby saying hi mommy I texted back letting her know I was just getting up and going to get in the shower so to give me about an hour and bring Abby home.

I started the shower, every muscle in me hurt, I forgot how mark was, don't get me wrong chuck is in no way bad in bed, but mark make's you work for it, its almost like a work out with him, not to mention his so much bigger then me.

I moaned putting my head back as the hot water hit my body I started washing, closing my eyes, I smirked feeling hands on me, I turned around and opened my eyes to see mark standing there, he bent down kissing me I moaned wrapping my arms around him, before I knew it, I was pushed against the shower wall and him inside of me.

Thirty minutes later we both got out of the shower "Well that's a nice way to wake up" I said making him chuckle as we wrapped towels around us I heard the door bell ring "shit that's Lori, will you go let her in while I get dressed please?" I asked, he nodded putting his shirt on he lightly kissed my lips as he left the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled I quickly got dressed and brushed out my hair and headed downstairs I smiled hugging Lori "Thank you" I said as she hugged me back "Anything for my favorite niece" she said winking making me laugh, I turned and smiled at Abby being held in mark's arm's "Hi baby I missed you" I said grabbing her I kissed her cheek and smiled "Mommy missed her girl so much" I said in a high pitch tone.

I sat down with Lori as we started talking mark stood up "Darlin I'll be back in a little bit I have a couple things I need to go do" he said leaning down kissing me, I nodded watching him leave with a smile on my face "Well im glad I could help put that smile on your face" she said, I looked at her and smiled "Thank you" I said

later on Lori had left and mark wasn't back yet, I looked at my furniture that was delivered last night in the mdidel of mine and mark's um play time, he wasn't to happy, I put Abby in her swing and started moving the couches around to the way I wanted them, and moving the coffee table when I heard the door open, I looked over seeing mark and smiled "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked, I shrugged "I was bored and it needed to be done" I said, he just nodded and handed me an envelope I looked at him confused "Open it" he softly said, I turned it over opening it and pulling out a picture, I gasped, it was my picture that got ruined the other night of me and my dad "mark how?" I asked looking at him "The photo guy's owed me a favor its not the original copy, but it's a copy of it put back together and yea what ever they did" he said, I smiled throwing my arms around him "thank you" I said "your welcome" he said kissing my head.

Later that night I found myself in my room packing, we had to leave for Texas tomorrow I hate flying mark said just to pack for a few day's, he was meeting up with the show in Texas so he didn't have to be back in Cali.

I zipped up my bag and tossed it in the hall way, I had myself and Abby packed I felt so nervous about this, I sat on the bed thinking, what if she isn't mark's? What if he left because she wasn't his? I don't know if I can have Brock in my life for the rest of my life "hey it'll be OK" I heard, I looked up at him and smiled "im not going any where and neither is Abby" he said, I just nodded. Later that night I had a rough time going to sleep, I couldn't help but keep thinking about this, I was so happy, and I just knew something was going to bring it down.

The next day we finally stepped off the plane, Abby did really good on the flight which was a relief, we got our bags, I felt nervous knowing Emily was picking us up, mark took my hand and lead me throw the airport while pushing Abby's stroller "Oh there's my girl" Emily said hugging me making me laugh "Now let me see that baby" she said bending down cooing at Emily "Ah she's precious" she said, I smiled thanking her as mark loaded her car "OK can I put the baby in the car so we can get out of here?" he asked, I smiled watching him, I got in the back with Abby as we headed off to mark's ranch.

I was nervous, the last time I was in his house was when I walked in on him and Sara, so many feelings ran through me as I thought of that time we pulled up and Emily parked turning her car off "i know you guys need to get to Nikki's and wanna get settled but I got something for the baby real quick" she said and got out, I sighed getting out "you OK?" mark asked I just looked at him "I feel like shit mark your mom I love your mom I don't want her to get attached to Abby and then she's not yours" I said looking down, mark gently grabbed my chin "Hey I told you she's mine girl, ain't no DNA test changing that, shes a callaway" he said and kissed my nose making me giggle.

I smiled watching Emily with Abby "Oh you two she's beautiful" she cooed, I just smiled "here Sam this is for the baby, and this one is for you" she handed me two bag's I smiled thanking her, I opened Abby's first pulling out a couple of onsie's and little trinkets and at the bottom was a blue jewelry box, I grabbed and opened it "now that she cant use for awhile but it's something I did for Tim and Nikki with their daughter and now you and mark with yours" she said I slowly opened it and seen a silver bracelet engraved on it in the front had her full name Abigail, on the side it side Daughter and the other side it side Grand daughter I wiped the few tears away and smiled at Emily "thank you so much" I said putting it back in the box "Now I know you don't know for sure and all this nonsense that's going on, but I want you to know honey, like I told you that day in the arena, you will always be a daughter to me, which will always make this little girl my grand daughter, don't you worry about a thing" she said so kindly I smiled "Thank you" I said "No open yours it kinda go with Abby's" she said, I smiled opening mine to see a long blue jewelery box, I felt mark get up but didn't pay attention it was a necklace that had little trinkets on it one was a mother holding a baby that said mom, and the other one said daughter on a little heart, and the third had a man and a women that said wife.

I looked up to see mark bent down in front of me, I widened my eyes as he slowly opened the ring box to revival a beautiful princess cut pink diamond ring "girl I learned my lesson four teen months ago, and I know there's no other women that I would want to spend the rest of my life with, I need you, I love you, would you give me the honor of being my wife?" he asked, I felt tears build up as I just nodded yes and watched him slip his the ring onto my shaky finger, I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly he pulled away kissing me "I love you" I said smiling "I love you to darlin" he said.

Emily left shortly after, I sat on the couch laying against him looking at the ring "this isn't the same one you showed me in the hotel room" I said looking up at him, he smiled "yea I figured you'd already seen that one it was no good" he said making me smile "Plus this one seemed more you or at least that's what steph said" he said making me laugh.

"Alright you ready?" he asked, I sighed sticking out my tongue "not really but I guess so" I said as he buckled Abby into her car seat he grabbed my hand "Hey no matter what we're a family" he said, I nodded kissing him.

The ride to his brothers was a comfortable silence, I found myself in the middle of his truck his arm wrapped around me as I laid my head on him.

We got to Tim's and Nikki quickly did the testing saying she should have the result by the end of the night, I stood in the kitchen helping her start dinner "You nervous?" she asked, I looked at her and just nodded, she smiled "It'll be OK" she said "Yea I know its just a lot you know? Like I never thought I'd be in this situation" I said starting on another potato.

I laughed sitting at dinner talking with everyone oh how I had missed mark's family, it's been a good night for everyone "So tell us about your labor Sam, mark said you had some difficulties?" Emily said, I nodded.

"Well my water broke, and I tried to get a hold of my uncle or his wife but neither was answering, and they were my birth coaches, so I called my friend chuck and he rushed over, by the time he got me to the hospital I was already at seven that quick, so there was no time for an epidural or any pain medicine, and the nurse started to have me push too soon, I was ready but I could've waited, well I ended up um I forget what's it's called but I ended up bleeding too much, and I ripped inside, so I blacked out, I woke up and all was pretty OK, I still have to go in for one more check up next month to make sure all is uh OK" I said nodding.

"So when's the big day?" Nikki asked nodding to my ring, I smiled looking at mark "Hell I'd go tomorrow" he said shrugging making me laugh.

"No I don't think so, I don't know when but I want a wedding" I said I felt him squeeze my leg.

I helped Nikki clear the table off and clean up as Emily got ready to go, she came over and hugged me "I am so happy to see you and have you here, he missed you, I haven't seen him this happy in awhile love you honey" she said kissing my cheek making me smile.

A little while later mark and I decided to go Nikki went into her room and came out with some papers "I got the results back" she said, I nodded taking them, I wasn't sure if I wanted to look, I turned them over mark and I both reading them, I closed my eye tightly as tears rolled down my cheeks...


	34. Something New

Brock's, she was Brock's I couldn't believe this, I sat on mark's bed not knowing what to do I felt the bed next to me and mark put his arm around my shoulder's pulling me to him as I cried into his chest.

I pulled away feeling heart broke "I'm sorry" I cried, mark just shook his head "Don't be darlin" he said I nodded yawning I felt exhausted "Lay down and rest darlin, its been a long day, I got Abby" mark said kissing my forehead, I nodded not having the energy to fight "She's got two bottles in the fridge" I said laying underneath his blankets, before I knew it my eyes were shut.

Mark watched her sleep and sighed, as far as he was concerned Abby was his, he just wasn't sure just yet how to get Brock out of the picture, he knew it was wrong to push a farther out of the picture but he also knew, if Brock was a permanent fixture in sam's life, he would end up being the end of her.

He heard Abby start to fuss and walked over to the little play pin they had set up for her, he still needed to get a room for her set up, he figured they could go do that while they were here.

I woke up to the room pitch black, I sat up slowly rubbing my face with the back of my hand, I pulled the blankets off of me, I curled my toe's into the carpet and slowly sat up.

I still felt exhausted, it was nice to know, but it was not the answer I was wanting, I quietly walked down stairs stopping at the last one I sat mark in his recliner with it pushed back and Abby on his chest, with the TV going, and he was talking to her about sport's, I pulled my cell out of my pocket and snapped a picture, causing him to look at me, he smirked "Mommy caught us" he mumbled against her red curl's I smiled and walked into the living room sitting down on the couch.

"so I was thinking" I started "While you were sleeping?" he asked making me laugh I shook my head "Any ways, what if you switched the results?" I said making him look at me "I mean you already say she's yours and lets face it not to many people will argue it, and if she needs a kidney then I'll deal with it down the road, I can photo shop it and just switch it" I said, mark nodded.

"Darlin you do what you gotta do" he said leaning over kissing me, I giggled hearing Abby coo "I think she agrees daddy" I said smiling as he kissed me again, he sat back "I don't know why I avoided this so long, its kinda nice" he said making me smiled as I laid my head down on the arm of the couch.

I didn't want this time to end at all I was in heaven just these days with just mark, myself and Abby, but wwe was in town and it might mark had to go to work, I reluctant tagged along, even though Brock would be there this time.

I had my forged DNA paper's in my purse, only mark and I knew of this.

I was excited to show off my ring though, I happily knocked on her office door and heard her yell come in, mark opened the door as I pushed the stroller through she smiled at Abby "hi princess" she cooed and hugged me "So what's new?" she asked

I shook my head "not much Got engaged oh and the DNA results" I said, as Stephanie grabbed my hand looking she smiled "Ah it looks beautiful on your hand" she said hugging me.

We sat down talking I told them mark was Abby's farther, mark and I deiced if this was the road we going to take then it was better only us knew the truth.

Later that night I had left Abby with Stephanie as I had to run out to the truck to get something, I shut the door and jumped seeing Brock I took a deep breath "Can I help you?" I asked, he just smirked.

"you move quickly don't you?" he asked nodding to mark's truck I smirked for some reason feeling confident "Yea I'm right where I belonged the entire time." I said leaning against mark's truck, Brock nodded "Yea I'm sure you know this truck well." he said stepping closer to me, I nodded my head "oh yea Brock this truck as a lot of meaning to me" I came back with

"Oh yea what's that?" he asked, I smirked "It was in this truck that mark and I created OUR daughter, here's you DNA test now leave me and my daughter the hell alone!" I said pulling out the copy of the DNA test result slamming it onto brocks chest, I turned on my heel and headed back into the arena, completely UN aware that the entire world just watched that encounter.

I stood shaking my head " I didn't know I swear" I said to mark who just nodded "Brock set you up, that's why he stayed so calm darlin" he said, I sighed sitting down next to him, Stephanie hung up the phone and sighed "Well Sam, my dad wants to roll with this with or with out you" she said sighing, I stood up pissed off "Dammit he knew your dad wouldn't resit the ratings, he fucking knew!" I said getting pissed I sighed looking at steph "I don't know what to do" I said, she nodded "Well do what you feel is best for you and your child" she said, I sighed nodding.

As mark and I were leaving that night Todd grishman came running after us wanting an interview I sighed "Todd I'm retired I cam here to see some old friend's with my fiance, now if you'll excuse me" I said following behind mark who was pushing Abby.

I sighed getting back to mark's, we laid Abby down in here crib we had went and got her a entire bedroom set for mark's house today, I smiled slowly creeping out of her room, I walked into mark's room and smiled seeing him laying on the bed already, I went and curled up next to him "Mark I don't want involved in this with wwe, im enjoying being just a mom, and no cameras in my life" I said, he put his hand on my back his moving his fingertips gently in circler motion's on my lower back "Don't worry about it Darlin, so when I go back, are you going back to Cali or staying here?" he asked, I propped myself up on my elbow "I don't know what do you want? I guess we should talk about this if we're getting married" I said, he turned on his side facing me, resting his arm on my hip "I want you here in my home, you and our daughter here where you belong, I'd go marry you tomorrow" he said, I smiled, this was a totally different mark I felt shocked by it and truthfully a little overwhelmed I kept wondering when the commitment phobia mark was going to come back screaming and running for the hill's, I smirked at that thought.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he asked

"I'm just shocked, I'm waiting for the commitment phobia mark to return screaming and yelling for the hill's" I said laying my head down on my elbow looking up at him, hearing him chuckle.

"that's not going to happen darlin, im here for the long run" he said kissing me.

I woke up the next morning in mark's, well I guess my bed, I smiled looking at my ring I was just on a high, I slowly got up seeing mark was already up, I walked into Abby's room and seen her gone and smiled, he loves her so much, it was just amazing to me.

I heard voice's and walked downstairs, smiling seeing his family, they all hugged me I smiled seeing Emily with Abby holding her, the baby was sleeping, I sat down as mark brought me coffee kissing the top of my head.

I frowned watching mark pack that night, this part I wasn't used to to, not being with him, not packing with him, this was new Territory for me, I was going to with his brother Tim and Nikki, drive out to California to get mine and Abby's stuff and lock up my house, see my uncle, I hadn't even talked to him, I guess I should call him, I sighed looking down at my hand's "hey beautiful eye's up here" mark said, I looked up and saw him smirking "Stop that pouting girl, you know at anytime you two can fly out to see me" he said, I sighed nodding "I know, this is just new to me, before I'd be packing with you going with you" I said, he nodded coming over kissing me "You can always come with me" he said making me smile, I shook my head wrapping my arm's around him "I want Abby stable honey, travel once in a while im OK but not the way you do, I did, you know" I said, he nodded kissing me again and went back to packing.

Two days later I groaned finally pulling mark's truck into my drive way, I was gonna drive my darango back and Tim was going to drive mark's truck back, I smiled getting Abby out "We're home, kinda" I said as we all walked into my house, I smiled looking at it, this was my home.

Tim brought in the boxes I sighed and Nikki took Abby I had called ken this morning and he said he'd be down later on, I felt doing this I was closing a huge chapter in my life, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my house.

I felt until mark and I got married I should just lock it up and then go from there, mark wants me to sell it, but how could I? This was Abby's first home. I started packing starting with the living room.

Two days later between myself, Nikki, my aunt, my uncle and time both truck and a u haul trailer we're loaded and my house was empty, I stood in the living room looking around "Alright kid you ready?" ken asked, I looked at him and smiled "yea I am" I said quietly as he grabby Abby's car seat and loaded her in my truck, I hugged my uncle tightly, trying hard not to cry.

"Hey no tear's I'll be out to see you soon" he said I smiled wiping my eyes " I know but I cant thank you enough uncle ken, seriously you once again saved me" I said smiling at him, he put his hand on my chin and smiled "Love you kid" he told me, I told him I loved him to and got into the durango, heading towards Texas, heading towards a brand new life.


	35. It just got real

Three Week's later-

I looked around the living room happily, mixing mine and mark's taste together, some of my stuff got rid of and some of his did to, he of course told me I it was fine, saying the house needed a woman's touch, I frowned how come Sara didn't do this? But she did manage to box up all of mine and mark's picture's and put them in garage I shook my head of that thought, I have unpacked them and put them up, along with the few new one's I've managed to catch of him and Abby, and My picture's as well.

I smiled down at the two month baby in her swing cooing "daddy's going to be home tonight" I said happily, I was happy so far nothing of mine and Brock's clip had been done, maybe Vince put the halt on it, I could only hope.

I heard the dryer stop and smiled at Abby going to get it out and fold the laundry this was nice, I had roast on the crock pot going, it was one of mark's favorite's, the house was clean and a couple of candles lit.

I heard a truck pulling up and smiled at Abby "I think that's daddy" I said happily I picked her up turning around, smiling at mark who walked in, he stopped for moment looking around, making me feel nervous as he set his bag down "it look's really good in here darlin" he said nodding I smiled kissing him "thank you" I said as he took Abby from my arm's and sat down groaning "Oh it feel's good to be home" I smiled happily as I finished folding laundry and going to put it up.

Later that night after Abby was asleep and mark and I showed how much we missed each other if you know what I mean, I smiled laying in his arms "So darlin you thought more about the wedding?" he asked I looked up and nodded "Yea I was thinking why don't we do it here? In the back yard off of the porch?" I asked, he nodded "I can see it, what about a date?" he asked I shrugged "How about a month from now?" he asked I looked up "you sure?" I asked he nodded bending down kissing me "OK a month from now" I said excitedly

mark turned on the TV turning it to raw I saw Paul heyman and Brock in the ring I rolled my eyes sitting up "Honestly we don't want to continue this my client, just want's what's rightfully his, right's to his daughter!" my eyes shot up what the I looked at mark as we both just listened "No Sam Claims this is a legit DNA test, but how do we know? We want one done with Brock, and when it's proved that its Brock's child, then prepare cause my client is going to take her for every thing she has!" Paul put the mic down and they walked out of the ring.

My heart was racing I shook my head "no mark no" I said looking at him, he sighed "Darlin he cant do anything by going on TV and running his fat mouth, they have to go to a court, and his not going to do that, a judge is going to look at that paper we have and believe it" mark said, I sighed just nodding the show coming back on.

"Moment's ago Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman came out, and well I cant even believe what they had to say if you missed it here you go" Michael Cole came through the TV, I looked at the TV and sighed "So a couple of week's ago the world saw interaction between my client and his ex girl friend, some one you all know as Samantha, former Wwe diva, you remember her, she retired last year with some I lost myself sob story, well she lied, she left because she was pregnant with Brock's baby, and now she's trying to keep the baby from my client, and play it off as the undertaker's!" Heyman snarled, the crowd booing, I closed my eyes and opened them to see a picture of Abby, my blood boiled.

I turned the TV off looking at mark "I'm going to smack down with you" I said he nodded pulling me to him, this was about to get ugly and quick.

A/N sorry its so short I promise the next one is going to be drama packed :) Thanks for all the awesome review's, and please go check out my new story All American Girl :) I'd appreciate it.


	36. Not yours!

That week I had packed mine and Abby's stuff, I really wanted to keep her away from this, but I felt a need to not only defend myself but my child, her face didn't need to be plastered all over national television. We had told Nikki about the switch, then explaining the abuse I had experienced at the hand's of Brock lesnar, including the most recent account.

I had talked with Stephanie and she got everything set up for myself, Mark had to leave the day before us, but would meet us there. I had busied myself with wedding plan's and was out with Mark's mom looking at wedding dresses.

I walked out wearing a white ivory strapless gown that tied in the back and layered in the front, it was the fifth dress I tried on but I really liked this one "Oh my god I love it" Emily said smiling, I smiled "I think I like it a lot to" I said turning and looking it over, yup this was the one.

I finished up with the measurement's, and the lady assured me it would be done in my time frame, I hugged Emily and headed home to finish getting everything out of the way, I hoped this week I would end all this crazyniess and be done with it once and for all.

I smiled kissing mark as I sat down on the couch, Abby was asleep in her play pin "Got a dress" I said smiling "That's good darlin" mark said his eye's fixed on the TV, I just nodded.

A couple days later I sat nervously in mark's locker room, we had managed to get in here with out anyone seeing us, I was going on last tonight, I sighed hoping tonight I could put this all to rest and be done with it, but something in my gut told me other wise, I smiled down at my daughter sleeping in her car seat, it was scary the emotion I felt for this little human being, she was my everything, I would do anything for her, to keep her safe, I looked across at mark and bit my lip, even if it meant running again, I shook my head, no it wasn't going to go that far.

I stood up nervously wiping my palms on my jean's , I smiled at mark and lightly kissed him, even though we fought about it he was going to stay back here with Abby, I needed to know that one of us was with Abby at all time's right now, I don't trust Brock or paulie.

I took off his jacket "I'll be back" I said, he nodded and looked down I smiled "Hey after this it'll be over and it'll be us" I said, he just nodded as I headed out

I heard my music play and slowly walked out down to the ring, the arena felt like the roof was going to come off with cheer's, I couldn't help but smile at that one I climbed in the ring and thanked Lillian for the mic she handed me I cleared my throat "Thank you" I said as they went crazy again making me smile looking down "OK OK shh" I said putting my index finger to my lips to quiet them "Last week Paul Heyman, came out here on behalf of Brock lesnar and sold you guy's a bunch of lie's! On something he knows nothing! about I wanted to set this straight once and for all" I put the mic down and took a deep breath "You see

the undertaker and I go way back, to his ministry day's, we formed a relationship then and kept it going for six year's, I wanted more, he didn't at the time, we went our separate way's, when I came back from my injury, I had a friendship with Brock lesnar, which turned into some what a relationship, but my heart always belong with taker, it never left him, I cheated on Brock with taker, a couple of time's, Brock turned violent towards me, a couple of occasion's he left me with bruises on my body, something no women should ever have to endure, he cheated on me with sable" I stopped as the fan's booed, I closed my eyes.

"It got to a point where like I said in my retirement speech, that I got to a dark place, I had lost me, and yes I was pregnant, at the time, but that is not why I left to keep Brock from his child!, I left out of several reason's but mostly for me, long story short, taker found me, and my child, I almost died giving birth to her, I was in a coma for eight hour's!, My uncle contacted mark, and mark came running, we did a DNA test, she turned out to be TAKER'S, NOT YOURS Brock!" I shook my head.

"I came and gave you the copy of the DNA test result's so you would leave me and my family the hell alone! Not so you could come out here and plaster a picture of MY daughter, which by the way I will find out how you got it and will be looking into legal action on that end!" I said getting a big pop from the crowd "I'm not here tonight to make money, im not here tonight to entertain you guy's, im here tonight as a mother, defending her child, now this is the last time im going to say it Brock, she's my child, not yours, she's marks daughter, not yours, now leave me the hell alone!" I said as I went to leave Brock's music hit, I closed my eye's, shit maybe I should've let mark come out with me.

Brock and Paul came into the ring, Brock looked angry and Paul just smirking "Oh Samantha Samantha, you make it sound like your some victim, when really its Brock lesnar who's the victim, you cheated on him, left him and took his baby from him, and let's not lie to the fan's you liked it rough, those bruises you had was from you asking for it!" Paul said, before I knew it my hand connected with the side of his face, you could hear a pin drop in the arena as it went dead silent.

Before I knew Brock had me corned in the ring, he took a breath in and smirked a sicking smirk "you know Sam, it would've gone such a different direction if you would've allowed me to love you, if you would've let go of mark" he said, I closed my eye's turning my face to the side, how could some one I considered a friend, I did care for at one point, make my skin crawl?

I opened my eye's to see Brock slamming mark onto the ring and the two of them going at it "MARK" I yelled grabbing him as the ref's and some guy's in the back pulled them apart, I put my hand on mark's chest as he pointed at Brock talking shit to him "My daughter, My fiance Brock stay the hell away from them!" he yelled.

I finally got him to the back "First off where's Abby?" I asked him, he told me with Stephanie, I nodded as we headed towards Stephanie office "Sam I'm sorry" mark said making me stop and look at him "For what?" I sad jumping as he hit the wall he slid down putting his head in his hands "DAMNIT!" he yelled, I walked over to him and sat next to him.

I put my hand on his wrist making him look at me "Darlin there's so many way's all this could've been prevented, and all of if cause I was bein a stubborn jack ass" he said, I smiled lightly nodding "Yea you are a stubborn jack ass, and as much as this situation suck's, I can find one good thing in it all, and that's our daughter, if we hadn't gone through all of this, then Abby wouldn't be here, and we probably wouldn't be getting married in less then a month honey, so yea while this could've been prevented, im glad it wasn't because we have a beautiful daughter out of it" I said, he put his arm around my shoulder's pulling me to him, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you girl" he whispered as I closed my eye's enjoying this rare moment with him.

Later that night I found myself laying on the hotel bed listening to the water from mark's shower running, I couldn't help but think of what he had said, all of this being prevented, it's funny how life work's, in the moment, you see no other way but when it's all said and done, you see so many different way's to prevent the out come you had, I smiled looking over at my sleeping daughter, nothing beat's that though, and even though she's not born into the idea situation, she is so loved and lucky.

She has a man who she may not sure his blood, but she share's his last name and has his heart, what more could a little girl want from a daddy? Brock couldn't love her like that, I knew if it was flipped I was with Brock and she was mark's he wouldn't do what mark's doing.

I felt sick knowing how close this man was to me, I never want that man in the same air bubble as me again, I felt myself shudder at the thought "You OK?" I heard making me look up to see mark fully dressed standing at the foot of the bed, how long had he been there? "Yea why?" I asked quietly

"you seemed out of it" he said, I slowly got up walking up to him wrapping my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toe's I kissed him and slowly pulled away "what was that for?" he asked, I smiled laying my head on his chest "for being a stubborn jack ass" I said, I heard him chuckle and closed my eye's, I knew this with Brock was far from over, but im going to take this moment and enjoy it.

A/n hope you guys like it, go over to my new story All American Girl, it isn't a taker story but it will later have taker in it :) how can I write a story and in some way not include taker :) next few chapter's is going to focus around the wedding...


	37. whos better?

The month has gone by quickly and im in the last week until the wedding, mark would be home in four day's and was off for the next three week's I was excited, and nervous, Brock and Paul hadn't said much on TV about the whole situation so I was just hoping they deiced to back off, but truth be told I wasn't really paying attention or watching wrestling.

"Sam honey?" Emily said snapping me out of my thought's I smiled "Sorry I trailed off" I said standing up grabbing my cup "Its OK, you excited?" she asked, I smiled "Yes I cant wait, I feel like I've been waiting for this day so long, im scared its just a dream" I said leaning against the counter.

Emily came over and smiled hugging me "Its reality honey, im so glad my son finally so the light" Emily said making me smile "Me to" I said happily.

Later that day I sat on the couch, Abby napping in her play pin when my cell phone went off, I smiled seeing mark's name I answered "Hello my sexy soon to be hubby" I said grinning I heard him chuckle "Hey darlin, whatcha doing?" he asked "Not much now, your mom just left an hour or so ago" I said we sat and talked for about an hour before hanging up just as Abby woke up I smiled picking my baby up "Why hello, did you sleep well" I asked the smiling baby as I went up stairs to change her.

Mark's pov-

I hung up the phone with her, god I missed them, all the drama around Abby seemed to die down, which only has me more on guard, what does Paul and Brock have in they're minds?

Sams POV-

two day's later I smiled standing at the air port, Mark and Stephanie were coming in to day and then my family tomorrow and then the rest of the guest's the next day, I was feeling nervous with the wedding so close, what if something went wrong, what if mark backed out.

I heard they're plane number be called and smiled looking up watching the loads of people coming out, where was my people's, what if mark just didn't come, I shook my head stop being paranoid.

I smiled seeing him, hell I could feel him before he stepped out, I pushed the stroller over to them and hugged Stephanie, then moving to mark who bent down kissing me I moaned as he deepened the kiss for a moment and pulled away, how many years and the man still made me get butterfly's by a look, he took the stroller as we walked over to baggage claim getting they're bags.

We made it out to mark's truck as he loaded everything and I put Abby in her car seat, Stephanie was going to stay with us in one of the guest rooms as she was my maid of honor and my sisters and oldest niece would be my bride's maids

I smiled watching mark UN pack "What?" he asked as I laid down on the bed "Nothing I just missed you" I said, he smiled leaning over the bed kissing me "I missed you" he said as I kissed him again pulling him on top of me "Mm darlin as much as I'd like to countiune this my family should be here for dinner any minute now" he said I moaned "Fine I suppose" I said sitting up, I heard him chuckle "Darlin we have three week's no work, no family's, just us" he said making me smile "I do like the sound of that"

later that night Stephanie and I stood in the kitchen as I did the dishes talking with Stephanie "So uh there's a reason Brock's been quiet" Stephanie whispered, I stopped and looked at her she bit her lip "Look mark doesn't know and im not supposed to say anything but my dad paid him to back off at least until after the wedding, but Sam word has it that after the wedding his already got a lawyer" Stephanie said, I closed my eye's looking at her.

"Wwwhat? How do you know this?" I asked, she sighed "So his with Rena, who thinks Dawn Marie is her best friend, she told dawn all this who I don't know came to me with it" Stephanie said, I sighed not sure how to take this "I'm sorry I don't want you ruin your day I just I needed to tell you Sam" Stephanie said, I smiled at her "No no thank you" I told her "No more talk of this though, I love you and thank you, I'm not mad at you for telling me" I told her as she hugged me.

Later that night everyone left, Stephanie was long in bed, I had made love to my fiance for two hour's, this should be the happiest day's of my life, I sat with a blanket wrapped around me, I knew wwe was in town tomorrow, that's when Paul would show up here, I knew Brock would be here already, I bit my lip UN sure, I sighed getting up I slipped a pair of flip flops on and jotted mark a note.

I went into Stephanie's room and lightly shook her "Hmm?" she asked sleepily "Hey I need to go do something, will you listen out for Abby?" I asked holding up the baby monitor, she sat up nodding "Yea you OK?" she asked, I nodded "Yea I just I cant sleep and figured I'd just go for a drive" I said, she nodded "OK" she said in a tone I knew she didn't buy it, but she wouldn't question it, yet.

I got in the truck and slowly drove off, I felt nervous, I let out a shaky breath as I headed out on the high way I grabbed my cell phone dialing a number "Ello?" came his scratchy sleepy voice "Wake your us up meet me in your hotel lobby in ten minutes" I said and hung up the phone I tossed my phone on the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later I pulled into the parking lot, I knew he would be here, it was closest to the arena, I parked my truck and turned off the light's I got out and took a deep breath walking into the lobby, I seen him sitting in a corner I walked over to him and sat down "Why wont you drop this?" I asked, he leaned forward "Do you really think im that much of an asshole to just walk away from my kid?" he asked, I sighed looking down "Shes not yours! Why wont you just drop it?" I asked.

"Oh honey I know you and mark screwed when you were with me, but that one week I spent at your house I fucked you every way but Sunday!, there's no way" he said

"You don't know that" I said looking at him "If your so sure then why not give me the test together?" he asked I sighed "Because I already did it once!, please Brock don't put that baby through any more of this, look you got Rena just move on" I begged, he laughed.

"Rena? You think she's the one I wanted to be with? Fuck Sam, I wanted you, I still fucking want you, you make me crazy!" he said, I rolled my eye's "I fucking love you, and what did I get in return? You cheating on me, and then running away with my baby" Brock said

"You have fucking funny way of showing it Brock! And how dare you allow Heyman to go out there and say those thing's, I asked for it? No one asks for what you did to me! And once again Brock, she's not yours, she's mark's, now im telling you this once and for all, leave me and my daughter alone!" I said glaring at him, he laughed.

"I'll back off let you have your day Sam, but once that day is over, its war and ive already shot the first fire, you just don't know it yet" he said with an evil smirk that made my stomach turn I stood up" You come near me or mine and you'll pay for it, I promise you that Brock" I said leaving "Where you going?" he asked laughing "I'll see you around" he said as I left getting in the truck.

I never talked to Stephanie about that night, where I went, what I did, and she didn't ask, she probably already knew but the symptomatic smile she gave me when I got back.

As for mark, I could tell he didn't buy my I couldn't sleep and went for a drive story, but he backed off when I told him it was something I needed to go do, he just nodded and left the room.

Every one was here I felt off though, something in my stomach kept telling me something wasn't right, I just shrugged it off as nerve's, tonight me and my girls were going to go out I was nervous being away from Abby besides that night I haven't been away from her.

"Darlin I got her, she's fine go enjoy yourself" mark said, I nodded looking at him, he grabbed my belt loop pulling me to him kissing me "I get it we're fine, I love you" he whispered against my lips making me look up at him, I kissed him "I love you" I said, I bent down to my sleeping daughter kissing her "Have fun with daddy and your uncle's" I stood up, ken and even chuck was out here, I was amazed that mark and chuck were cool with each other.

Two hours later I laughed all of us besides Stephanie were pretty buzzed, even trish and Amy made it out, "so the question all divas in the back want to know, who's better in the sheet's the dead man or the next big thing?" trish asked, I shook my head "Uh hands down mark" I said even I notice the bitterness in my voice.

"Thats not what you were saying after our first time" I heard from behind me, I turned around and sighed "Why are you here?" I asked he nodded behind me to Rena at the bar "Just wanted to say congratulations" he said coming closer to me "Enjoy your moment" he said and left, I looked down and shook my head.

"Hey you OK?" Stephanie came over, I looked up at her and nodded "I'm good, you OK?" I asked placing my hand on her belly "a little tired" she said I smiled "Let uh go" I said, she nodded.

Stephanie walked inside the house and sighed, she seen ken and chuck sitting up "Wheres the guys?" she asked "Asleep" ken replied "Um can someone come help me get her out of the car, shes out" Stephanie said, chuck nodded getting up.

He smiled seeing her leaned against the door as he slowly opened it picking her up "Lead the way" he said Stephanie nodded.

Mark groaned hearing knocking on the door, he got up "Shit" he cursed hitting his foot opening the door to see chuck holding a drunk passed out Sam, he smiled a little "Beds right there man, thanks" he said as chuck laid her down.

Mark walked over and took her heels off "Mm no" he heard he moan kicking at him "Shes mine" he frowned, a night mare, she hasn't had one lately he bent over her lightly shaking her "darlin wake up your home" he said.

I groaned hearing mark's voice, I shot my eyes open and smiled "hi baby" I said lazily he grinned down at me "You have a good time?" he asked, I smiled "Yea I did and now in one day I will have the bestest time" I said softly turning on my side and the world went back to black. Mark shook his head laying back down pulling to him wrapping his arm's around her.

A/n hope you guys like it, go over to my new story All American Girl its a john cena/randy orton story, it isn't a taker story but it will later have taker in it:) how can I write a story and in some way not include taker:) next few chapter's is going to focus around the wedding...


	38. The wedding

I stood in my bath room, my dress on, my hair done, as trish finished up my make up "You look beautiful" she said with a smile "I cant believe today is happening, besides having Abby this is they best day" I said smiling

"I'm glad your finally getting it sweetie" she said I heard the door opened, I smiled at my uncle who came to me putting his arm around me "Just so you know last night I talked to mark, told him if he hurts you again. His a dead man, literally this time" he said, I smiled "I really want to believe its gonna be OK this time, I love him so much, sometimes it hurts" I said.

Ken bent kissing my cheek "It will be OK, no worrying, you two are meant to be, like fate or some shit" he said making me smile and laugh shaking my head, I looked up after all these years of waiting on him, it didn't feel real, today didn't feel real.

mark sat on the side of the high way in his truck, he wasn't broke down, he was scared, marriage scared him, what if he fucked up? What if he hurt her again? He didn't want to chance hurting her or Abby, he loved Abby so much, it didn't matter to him she wasn't his by blood every way else she was, he couldn't hurt them but what if he wasn't cut out for this type of life, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Ken paced in the front yard looking at Paul "Where is the prick?" he asked, Paul sighed looking at the long drive "Calm down man, he'll be here" Paul said, he knew mark would show, he spent nine months looking for this little girl to walk out on her.

"This is mark you're so sure of" ken said, Paul nodded, mark better show, Shawn walked out onto the porch "Where the hell is he? The wedding is going to start in thirty minutes and Sam keeps asking for him" he said, Paul sighed, he would kill mark if he stood her up, he wasn't sure Sam could handle the let down.

I looked at the time we were five minutes late, what was going on? No one say anything just kept telling me last minute details running behind, the door opened and Ken walked in, he stepped back looking at his niece, "Wow you look beautiful" he said, I smiled at him as he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"I wish dad was here" I whispered looking at him, he nodded "He is, in spirit, always remember you farther is always with you" he said

"You believe that?" I asked, he smiled patting my back "I know it, OK kid lets get your down that isle" Ken said, he just hoped mark was here. Ken helped me downstairs "OK you sit tight, I'll be back when the music starts OK?" he asked, I nervously nodded "Kay" I replied nodding my head.

Shawn and Paul when they heard mark's truck pull up in the drive way and both men thanked the lord, "Where fuck have you been?" Paul growled at the big man

"You do realize your late right?" Shawn asked, mark frowned "I know, just lay off" he snapped, both men laughed "Case of the nerves huh? We all got them, but you showed up, im glad you did I didn't want to beat your ass" Paul said mark shot him the finger, "Yeah you and what army?" mark asked, all the men laughed as mark just growled rushing to the back of the house.

"Oh good you showed up" ken snapped, mark sighed "Does Sam know im late?" he asked ken shook his head "No" he said mark nodded taking his spot "good, go get my girl" he said, ken nodded heading back in the house to get Sam.

Everyone turned and stood, Mark's mouth fell open as Ken appeared with Sam beside him, mark swore he never seen anything as beautiful as his girl right then and there, he just wanted to run and grab and take her right there, but he was sure no one else would like that as much as he would.

Glen stood next to him as his best man, he leaned next to him "I've been informed that if you run I'm to tackle you and sit on you" glen said, mark smirked shaking his head, he knew he wasn't going no where.

I held tight onto my uncles arm, so many emotions I was nervous, excited, scared, and calm it was odd, ken grinned, mark looked starstruck or something, damn if his girl wasn't beautiful today "Come on mark looks like his going to run and grab you" he whispered making me giggle at the thought, it seemed to take for ever to get to mark, I wanted to run at the end, I smiled shyly up at mark, ken grinned and laid my hand in mark's big one "Hurt her and die" ken said stepping back.

"Who give's this women to this man?" Shawn asked, he was an ordained minster by his church "Her family does" my family all said at once making me grin up at mark, this was happening it was really happening, Shawn smiled "with great joy we come together to join this man, and this women in holy matrimony. They are joining themselves together, as they find union in one another" he started.

Mark and I stared at each other, mark looked down at what was on her neck, a necklace he had given her their first year together, most women would wear a diamond or pearl's, hers was a silver chair with his name, it touched him she kept it.

"the couple has chosen to write they're own vow's, Samantha" Shawn said

"Mark for so long I wondered if I would ever find any one that would fill the void I felt in my heart, that would take my anger I felt, and take it from me, and nearly seven year's ago I walked into an arena for a job and instead I found you, my prince, my soul mate, you took my pain and you held it for me, I turned to a friend for comfort and now after it all here we are with our future before us, and I only want it to be with you, I love you" I said slipping his ring on his finger

"mark" Shawn said said, mark smiled and ran his hand down my cheek "I thought doing this would be the hardest thing in the world but as I stand here in front of you I realize how easy it is, theirs no one I would want to spend the rest of my life with, be a family with, thank you for waiting" he said slipping the ring on my finger.

I felt tears sliding down my face, and mark used his finger to catch them, Shawn cleared his throat "When we look at you two, we just know that your meant to be, and I am so glad to finally say, Mark you may kiss YOUR bride" Shawn said with a big grin, making everyone laugh.

Mark grinned and bent down pressing his lips to mine, deeping the kiss, I wrapped my arm's around his neck, as he slowly pulled away both of us grinning "May I finally present to you, Mr and Mrs. Calaway" Shawn said, everyone started claping.

Mark looked down at her, happy he knew he did right by her, and by him, he should've done this year's ago, but he looked over at sleeping Abby on her moms lap and knew if he hadn't they wouldn't have Abby, and he couldn't regret that beautiful baby, he held sam's hand as they walked back down the aisle together.

A/n They're married!:) hope you guys like it, go over to my new story All American Girl its a john cena/randy orton story, it isn't a taker story but it will later have taker in it:) how can I write a story and in some way not include taker:)


	39. It's on!

I giggled laying in bed with my husband, I can say it my husband!, we were on our weekend of just us and then we were getting Abby and mark had something planned for us.

"We're married, you and I?" I asked again smiling looking up at him who had a smirk "Yes darlin, we're married, finally" he said patting my head, I leaned up and kissed him which turned into a more passionate kiss "I wanna fuck" mark grumbled against my lips, I smirked "When do you not" I came back, but by no means was I complaining.

Later that night I laid watching my husband sleep, that was so odd to me, husband, but it came so natural to me as well, I thought of what Stephanie told me, I guess she was gonna have dawn coutine to act like renas friend to keep us updated, I thought of my late night visit with the next big thing himself, I didn't understand why all of this had to happen this way, why was Brock so determined, I mean OK I guess his child, but still, he has Mia, im sure Rena just jumping at the bit to get pregnant with him, why me? Why cant he leave me alone!, I hoped this would just stay died down.

Three week's later we finally walked into our home, we had gone on a two week long trip, mark took me and Abby to Ireland, I smiled when we first got together I told him I wanted to see Ireland, I couldn't believe he remembered.

We were blocked off from our world, wrapped up in us, and Abby, our own little world, I started checking my vociemail, hearing I had several messages from Stephanie "Hey girl I don't know if you can get this we need to talk asap" a few more like that but her last one "I hate to bother you with this on your honey moon, but we got a problem, Brock just made a match with my dad between himself and mark, if Brock win's he gets the DNA test, call me please love you" was her last one, I looked up at mark my eye's big I shook my head, putting my phone on the coffee table, I bent forward feeling like I was going to puke "What?" he asked I rubbed my hands over my face standing up "Brock got a match with you" I said, mark shrugged "No big deal" he said, I nodded "Stipulations if he wins he gets the DNA test" I said "THATS BULLSHIT!" mark boomed making jump and Abby wake up crying.

I went over and UN buckled the startled infant holding her against my chest patting her back "Shh baby its OK, daddy's just upset" I soothed her, mark watched and then went out the front door.

I heard his Harley start and take off I knew he was going for a ride, I side flopping down on the couch, yay we're home. I grabbed my phone immediate calling Stephanie.

Thirty minutes later I got off, well if mark wins Brock has to leave us alone, no lawyers, no going to court, he drops it, but its no dq and in three week's, I heard marks Harley and sighed standing up, I walked outside the house on the porch, Abby was asleep in her swing in the living room, I stoop at the edge of the porch watching him walk over to me, he bent down kissing me, I put my hands on the sides of his face as he backed me against the wall, this wasn't the lovey dovey kisses his giving me since our wedding, this was a full on possessive your mine, no one's taking this from me passionate kiss.

He finally pulled away looking at me "What did steph say?" he asked

"Its no dq at summer slam, but if you win mark he has to drop this, leave us alone, no lawyers, no going to court" I said, he nodded "then I wont let him win" he said.

I had deiced to go on the road with mark, this was my daughter and I would be apart of this, Vince did say this needed to be scripted so the same thing that happened before wouldn't happen.

We kept Abby at the hotel, with Stephanie, she wasn't feeling well so she was going to work out of the hotel tonight, she assured me she was well enough to take care of Abby though, I think she just wanted baby time if you ask me.

Which was fine, as far from this I could keep Abby the better, I found myself sitting alone in catering mark was working out, I didn't know exactly what was going to happen tonight, I just wanted this all over with, I saw a shadow fall over me and looked up seeing Brock standing over me "Can I help you?" I asked, he smirked chuckling "Married life already that bad you have to follow him to work?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "Brock go to hell" I said standing up, I went to go past him when he grabbed my elbow "Just so you know when I win this and I prove shes mine, im taking her from you, that way you know what it feels like to have something that belongs to you kept from you" he said, before I knew it my hand was drawn back and I smacked him as hard as I could, silencing the entire catering room.

"Go to hell Brock" I snapped and walked out, I quickly walked to mark's locker room, he looked up and stood up "you OK? What happened?" he asked as I sat down tears pouring, I started shaking "I just slapped Brock, he said when he wont he would take her mark and keep her from me" mark shook his head holding me tightly "I will NEVER ever allow that to happen darlin, you hear me?" he asked, he put his hand on my chin making me look up at him "you trust me?" he asked I nodded "OK trust me darlin" he said kissing me, I nodded "I trust you" I whispered.

Later on that night I stood gripping mark's hand, normally this was no big deal for me, but so much was riding on this, his music hit, he looked at me, I felt sick "you OK?" he asked, I looked up at him, I trust you, "yea" I said.

I gripped his hand and we headed down the long ramp to the ring, mark held the rope for me as I climbed in the fans going crazy, he took my hand again'alright cut the music" he said walking around the ring, " I don't like mixing personal and business together, but unfortunately Brock lesnar does, I ain't in much of talking mood tonight so im going to make this short and sweet" he shook his head "So this sick son of a bitch, wants to come in and take again what belongs to the undertaker?" mark looked up shaking his head and leaned against the ropes "Dont you learn meat head, they're both mine, and I don't take to kind to people messing with my family, lesnar don't mess with my family, now I thought you would've learned this a year ago when I threw your ass through the titan tron" mark rubbed his chin "apparently not"

"now im not a perfect man but one thing I despise is a man who put's his hands on a women, especially my women, So Brock as for your match, your on, you got it, but this isn't going to be a wrestling match oh no oh no, this is a fight Brock, im going to make you feel the same pain you made her feel, and then you can leave my family the hell alone!" mark went to put the mic down when brocks music started, mark quickly put me behind him holding onto me.

Heyman came out clapping walking into the ring with us "Bravo Bravo taker, great speech, do you realize as much as your fighting for your family, so will Brock, see to my client family is everything, and your whore of a wife"

"Heyman that's my wife" mark interrupted him roughly eyeing him up, heyman held up his hands nodding "OK OK your right, UN like you two Brock and I know this is business, oh its personal but its also business, are you sure Sam you want this? You want your husbands carrier ended by going against Brock lesnar, I mean you do claim to know what the hands of Brock can do" heyman said now speaking directly to me.

"Ah that's nice heyman, lesnar sending his puppet out here to do his work, now lesnar can come out here and talk to us as a man or I can go get him" mark said, I could feel the anger raidting off of mark, I was actually a little worried what would happen if Brock came out.

"Oh taker taker, deadman do you really think its best to wear yourself out on a fight right now with my client" heyman said, mark smirked shaking his head

"you mean to tell me the big bad Brock cant come out here and speak for himself, that at the end of the day the next big thing is nothing but the next big bitch!" mark came back with getting a huge prop from the crowd, I clapped nodding my head.

"Oh your resorting name calling now? Good thing Brock is going to get that baby, she wont have to grow up being tought that this behavior is acceptable or OK" heyman said, my nerves, my fear it all went away.

I grabbed the mic coming around from mark who just stepped back as I stood eyeing heyman "Lets make one thing clear heyman, you don't ever and I mean ever mention my child again! If you wanna make things personal lets call this match, this DNA test what it really is, Brock lesnar is just bitter that I walked out on him, that I left him, that I went back to a real man!" I said, Paul laughed.

"Brock can have any women he wants, he doesn't need to be hung up on you, and how would you know what a real man is hmm, didn't your farther get gunned down by some gangsters?" Paul said, I closed my eyes.

"You know what Paul at least my farther stood up for himself and his family at all COST'S, my child will be proud of her farther, they undertaker, and her grandfather, unlike your kids Paul, your kids are ashamed of you!, they're ashamed that they're farther is a slime ball, a failure at everything he does, your kids are ashamed of you, your nothing but a professional leach, you leach off of people, and heyman if you ever and I mean ever bring my farther up again, I will personally beat your ass myself!" before I stopped myself I slapped Paul heyman hard.

He looked down and back up as Brock's music hit, he smirked "you wanted this you GOT IT, ITS ON!" Paul yelled as mark grabbed me as Brock headed towards the ring, mark got me out in time to get spared by Brock.

I stood by the ring with my hands covering my mouth watching these two men beat the hell out of each other, mark was bleeding above his eye, I saw ref's and guy's from the back running out to pull them apart "Sweet heart lets get you to the back" Shawn Micheal's voice came next to me, his arms around me, I stood frozen watching the mayhem, they couldn't get mark off of him, "MARK" I screamed trying to get in the ring but Shawn wrapped his arms around me "LET GO SHAWN" I screamed fighting to get out of his grip "Sweet heart that man will kill me I let you in that ring, his fine, come on lets get you to the back" he said calmly, I felt him just pick me up and carry me off.

I stood frozen as Brock came back, he stopped looking at me, his mouth busted open and breathing "you happy bitch!?" huh he yelled coming near me grabbing my arms, Shawn came around with a hit "STOP" I yelled grabbing Shawn "Dont you touch her lesnar" Shawn yelled, I had my hands on shawns chest as Brock looked at me and took off kicking a chair as they brought mark back, I let go of Shawn looking at mark "C'mere" he said softly, just like that all his anger gone, I slowly walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me, I closed my eyes my head on his chest, this was personal, this wasn't a wrestling match, hell it wasn't even a fight, this was war and the first shot had been fired tonight, I closed my eyes tightly, praying we got out of alive and in tact.

A/n I hope you enjoyed, I stole the idea from the raw 1000th :) I couldn't help it I loved that part, thank you all for your reviews and for still reading this story...


	40. No turning back

Mark had barely let me and Abby out his sight since the indecent with Brock, tonight was the contract sighing, Brock wanted me out there, so I could see what I have caused, I rolled my eye's what ever the hell that meant.

Emily had came on the road with us to help with Abby, but we always made sure one of the guy's were with her when we were in the ring, glen smiled at me "You OK kid?"he asked me I sighed shaking my head "No I cant get rid of this bad feeling I have in my stomach"

glen leaned forward putting his hand on my knee "Listen Mark isn't going to allow anything to happen to you or Abby" he said, I nodded tear's burning my eye's "It's not us I'm worried about Glen, it's mark, Look I know Mark's tough and can handle his own Glen, but Brock's Younger, Mark's joints are killing him" I shook my head standing up "Can you just keep an eye on her please?" I asked, he nodded "Yea sure sweet heart" he said watching me concerned.

I put my hands in my pocket's walking down a quiet empty hall I ran my hands through my hair "Oh god" I moaned feeling sick I bent over a trash can puking, I felt someone pull my hair back for me and rub my back as I puked in the trash I sighed stopping standing forward, I looked at the person who held my hair, and jumped back seeing none other then Brock I wiped my mouth "Get away from me" I snapped going to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm lightly though, he looked down at me his eyes concerned "You OK?" he asked, I looked up at him trying to read him, trying to figure it out.

I nodded"I'm fine, nerves" I said he nodded "Sam I wouldn't do it like this if you'd just let me near my daughter, I know its done with you and I, I fucked up, don't take it on our daughter" he said softly, I shook my head looking down "I need to go" I whispered "Sam wait" he said as I started walking away I turned and looked at him, he shook his head and walked away, I sighed running my hand through my hair, turning back around heading back to mark's locker room.

Later that night I sat next to mark, he looked like he had the weight of the world on him, it made me feel terrible "you OK?" I heard him ask, I just shook my head

"I just feel horrible for all of this mark" I whispered, glen and Emily over playing with Abby stopped and looked at me as mark got up and bent down in between my leg's "darlin if anyone here is to blame it's me, I shouldn't put that ring on your finger year's ago, made that little girl with you years ago, im a lucky man to have you, I shouldn't, its going to be OK, stop beating yourself up" he said leaning in and kissing me "I love you" he whispered, I smiled feeling his hand's on the side of my face, I put my hands over his "I love you to" I whispered back our eye's locked, he nodded "it'll be OK girl, I promise" he assured me.

I sighed sitting on the back of mark's Harley as his music hit he looked back "Hold on darlin"he said smirking putting his hand over mine as his Harley roared and we came down to the ring, quicker then I would prefer, I didn't tell mark about mine and Brock's little encounter, didn't need to add fuel to the fire I felt, I climbed off the back of his bike wiping my hands on my jeans as he took my hand and led me into the ring.

They had the ring all decked out for this, it made me sick, truthfully I was a little hurt Vince would allow this, but then again why am I surprised, as much as I love Vince, this is Vince, if it sell's he'll do it.

Brock was already sitting smirking at us Paul standing behind him like the pig that he was smirking, I truthfully felt like a fish out of water mark pulled me down onto his lap, slipping his arm around my waist and resting his hand on my inner thigh, I felt safe right here, I knew Brock couldn't touch me right here.

"Brock, Sam, Taker, thanks for joining us to sign this contract on what might be they most emotional match not only for both of these men, but probably in they entire wwe history" Jerry Lawyer said, I asked him to do this, I don't know why but I felt better with him handling this.

"you sure you want to sign your death warrant taker?"Paul asked, making mark smirk Paul shook his head looking at me "They say behind every great man is a great women, and there's no denying it Sam, you are one of the great's here in the WWE, but your also smart, in every title run you had, you were cool calculated, you knew when to push and when to back off, and you knew when to leave, you sure you going to sign your own husbands death warrant?" Paul said, Brock looked up at him, "Paul enough leave her out of this tonight, Taker just sign the damn thing" Brock said leaning forward, he signed it and shoved it roughly at mark.

Mark looked down at it and to me, I just nodded letting him know I was OK, I understood what this meant, he leaned forward and kissed me, getting a huge pop from the crowd, he grabbed the mic "Smart boy Brock, im not a man of many word's, but I am going to say this, Paul your client here is right keep her out of this" mark said and signed the contract, Brock nodded looking at me, his eyes looked conflicted, he wasn't sure about this.

I leaned forward looking at him, our eye's connected, for one moment I saw so many emotions in his eyes, I saw confusion, I saw hurt, but mostly I saw saddeness.

But only for a moment before he flipped the table over on-top of us, I groaned putting my hand on the back of my head, I looked for mark to see him and Brock trading blows, I quickly stood up rushing towards them.

"MARK MARK STOP" I yelled trying to grab him, I grabbed his arm as he brought it back catching his elbow right in my eye "OW" I screamed holding my eye.

Mark heard him scream and turned to look at her "Shit" he cursed underneath his breath stopping what he was doing going straight to here "I'm sorry" he said,she nodded as he pulled her tight to him.

I groaned already having a headache now I'll probably have a black eye "Hey taker!" Brock yelled now on top of the ramp, mark turned his attention to lesnar "See you Sunday"Brock said throwing down the mic and walking back.

Mark and I made it back to the hotel, it was quiet ride, I laid Abby down in her play pin and looked at my husband, he came over,and ran a finger over my already bruised eye, I smiled catching it with my lips kissing the tip of his finger "I'm OK, its OK baby" I said softly looking at him, he just shook his head "No darlin it's not, that bruise is on you because I lost my cool, and it'll never happen again"he said I smiled hugging him.

"You didn't do it on purpose mark, I knew better then to try to separate you two, I love you" I said as he kissed me I moaned deepning the kiss I pulled away "Make love to me" I whispered, he smiled picking me up "My pleasure Mrs. Calaway" making me giggle as he kissed.

Mark was taken back by her request, she normally didn't ask for things sexual so when she did he made sure to oblige, he laid his wife down on their bed, and looked at her, her hair spread out across the pillow, staring up at him smiling happily, the little black eye she had made him sick, he shook his head and climb back on his wife slowly kissing her.

a/n I am so sorry guys my laptop crashed and is getting fixed now but I lost everything all my stories everything... :(


	41. life change's

The weekend went by to fast for my liking, my nerves were shot, Abby had been fussing all morning, she was teething, the Tylenol Emily went and got her was starting to work, we were leaving her at the hotel with Emily and Glen who didn't have a match tonight.

Truth be told I'd be glad when this was done, three weeks traveling I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home, This did help me realize I would never return to the ring, I was content with my life.

I smiled down at the redheaded baby in my arms starting to fall asleep "darlin" mark came in, I put my finger over my mouth "Shh" I whispered rocking her, mark smiled leaning against the room watching us.

Mark watched his wife with their daughter, in his heart no matter what tonight win lose or draw that baby was his, Sam looked like hell, she tossed and turned all night last night, that black eye was still there, on top of telling she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in god knows when, he could tell she just wanted to get back to normal.

I slowly laid Abby down in her play pin, I pulled her blanket over her and smiled, I slowly stood up and saw mark eye's intently on me, I walked over to him and felt him wrap his arm's around me holding him, his chin resting on my head "you OK?" he asked quietly, I just nodded "As OK as I can be" I whispered tear's burning my eye's.

I found myself later that day walking in a hall by myself, my hand's shoved in my jacket pocket's I went out and did something a surprise for mark,my stomach was turning, I leaned against the a wall closing my eyes taking a deep breath, I felt tear's roll down my face as I brought the back of my hand up to my face, the reality of what could happen, I believed in mark but like I said Brock's younger.

I wiped my eyes and blew out a breath, I headed back to mark's locker room opening the door, he was at some meeting with Stephanie, I shrugged sitting down.

I heard a knock on the door and it slowly open, I quickly stood on guard seeing Rena, she held her hand's up "I'm not here for Brock, or for trouble" she said shutting the door "I wanna help you" she said, I raised my eye brow crossing my arms over my chest.

"you wanna help me?" I asked her not beiliving her, she nodded "Yes Sam" she said I sighed running my finger's through my hair "And how are you going to help me?" I asked.

"giving you Brock's game plan, Look I love him Sam, but if he win's and your in his life, there's no hope for me and him, he love's you, his almost obsessed with you" she said, I nodded understanding why, "Well what is it?" I asked, even if she was lieing it couldn't hurt to hear it out go from there, we sat down she told me how Brock was planning on having me attacked before the match to distract Mark, and then his actual match plan, I nodded thanking her as she headed to the door I called out "Rena, I find out your lieing to me or this is part of a set up that ass whipping I gave you a year ago will be nothing to the one I will give you, this is about my kid, don't fuck with me got me?" I said, she nodded holding her hands up and left.

I quickly went and locked the door, I didn't need Brock's attack plan to go through, mark had to go in this match head clear, I blew a breath out and nodded, OK we had something.

I heard knocking on the door "Who is it?" I yelled "It me open the door" mark said sounding a mix of worried and pissed I opened the door and let him in.

"Reason it was locked?" he asked I nodded "Rena visited me" I said making mark's eyes widen "Yea, she told me Brock's game plan, said if I was in his life there was no future for him and her" I said, mark nodded as we sat down and I filled him in, he leaned back nodding "Good we can use this rest of the night your with me, in front of me, not beside me or behind me and you have this with you at ring side" he said handing me a bat, I nodded.

"So your meeting?" I asked, he nodded smirking "Just checking on a clause I added to the contract before the signing" he said, I raise my eye brow "if I lose I leave the wwe, Brock loses he leave's, after this both of us cant be in this business" he said, I nodded.

"When is he going to find this out?" I asked, "Right before the match darlin" he said I nodded "This is big" I said he nodded kissing my forehead "that it is darlin, that it is" he said I smiled "I did something" I said, it was his turn to raise his eye brow as he looked down at me, I took my hands out of my jack turning my wrists showing two white bandages, mark looked at me worried as he took them off he smiled, on my right wrist was his name in black cursive, and on my left was Abby's in Purple cursive, he bent down kissing me "I love it, I love you" he said, I smiled kissing him back.

I watched mark, stretch and shadow box, we had stayed locked in our locker room all night, mark had even said got Brock to go out first there was the knock letting us know it was time, I looked at mark, my heart pounding, mark came over and bent down grabbing my face "Darlin win lose or draw, im here we're a family girl and we'll get through it, I love you and I love Abby" he said , I put my hands on his wrist and nodded kissing him "I know I love you and your Abby's daddy" I said he nodded, handing me the bat "let's go" he said putting me in front of him wrapping his arm around me.

He slowly opened the door and walked out I laughed shaking my head "What?" he asked "Nothing baby" I mumbled as we got to the gorilla pit with out incident, I did notice Kurt closer to mark's locker room then he should be.

I took a deep breath as mark's music hit he grabbed my hand and we walked out I gripped marks hand seeing Brock in the ring ready to go, mark put his hand on my lower back as we stood at the end of the ramp, he bent down "It'll be OK I promise" he said sure of himself, I didn't understand were this confidence was coming from, but I sure hoped he was right.

I nodded leaning up kissing his cheek, he nodded walking me over to the announcers table were King, JR, and my uncle sat, I smiled hugging my uncle I, mark bent down "I told you this would be OK, your safe now, Abby's safe " he said I nodded kissing him and sat down King helped me put a head set on "Looks like you got some uh protection here" Jr said, I laughed a little nodding "I guess so huh" I said my eyes on the ring as the match started.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as mark got knocked down by Brock, ken leaned in moving the mic of his head set "If things go south I'm to get you out of here" he said, I looked at him and just nodded knowing not to argue with my uncle, that's why mark had him here.

I sighed listening to them call this match, it was back and forth you couldn't really tell at this moment who was going to win, who ever tired out first "Sam this has to be emotional for you, your daughter caught in the middle of this, your husband fighting for you guy's family again your ex, how are you handling this?" Jr asked, I sighed.

"Uh yea Jr this is hard, I did the DNA test and it came back that my daughter was Abby, Brock's just holding a grudge'' I told them my eyes on mark, I felt sick again, that nauseated feeling in my stock watching Brock stomp at him, I turned my head into my uncle tear's falling as Brock kicked him in the head.

Brock looked over at her, her head into her uncle's shoulder crying, this was on her, she choose to do things the hard way, he climbed out of the ring and walked to her and her uncle, smirking while nodding bending forward "You like this? This is your fault, what happens to him now is all on you babe" Brock said harshly.

I felt ken get up and pulled him down shaking my head "Brock I'd focus on your match" I said he laughed cockily, I watched mark slowly getting up, he quickly got out of the ring coming towards us, he grabbed Brock by the shoulders slamming his face into the announcers table.

I jumped up standing back as this was now outside of the ring, normal I wouldn't worry but I know how many emotions were in this, I wiped my eye's, mark stood up winking at me as I nodded wiping my eye's.

I watched mark throw Brock into the step's and nodded, mark was getting his second wind, I smirked knowing Brock was in trouble, I nodded clapping.

I sat back down, I knew mark would try to keep the fight away from me, I knew him seeing Brock near me is what got him up and pissed off, I leaned forward just watching intently, watching Brock hit my husband, it made me sick.

I felt I was watching it outside of my body, I could see myself watching the match I could hear the fans going crazy, Jr and King announcing, but it all felt surreal to me.

I watched it his finisher, I shook my head watching him take the cover, no no, 1...i half way stood up shaking my head...2...i stood up putting my hands over my mouth as more tear's came...3...Ding ding ding... And just like that it was all over, my life was for ever changed, for ever different. I kept my hands over my mouth just watching all of it unfold in front of me, I closed my eyes tear's coming down...

A/n- Sorry guy's, I got my laptop back and it crashed again! So I have a new one now :) hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...who do you think wins? Or should win?


	42. Relief

Mark walked over to me, I stood up he put both his hands on my face and kissed me "and your winner by pin fall, THEY UNDERTAKER!" Lillian voice happily rang out through the arena, I put my hands on his wrist's "I told you girl to trust me" he said, I nodded tear's coming down my cheek's, I felt mark's index finger wipe them as I just hugged him happy.

Stephanie's music hit and she had a mic in her hand, she looked down and back up putting the mic to her mouth "Earlier tonight the undertaker and I had a meeting, see the contract for this match wasn't official because there was no clause for the undertaker and Sam,I mean yea Sam get this monster out of her life, but what about Taker?" she paused "Well Him and I had a meeting today, he knew what he was putting into with this clause with this whole match honestly, and well it was loser leave's the wwe" the crowd went crazy.

Stephanie nodded and then gave that evil McMahon Smirk "And BROCK YOUR FIIRED!" her music hit and she walked backstage, I clutched to mark as Brock stood up looking around, he leaned against the rope's across from us, mark wrapped his arm's around me staring down Brock

Brock just nodded and walked backstage, I blew out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in, I sighed as my uncle came and hugged both of us "Now you can move on" he said looking at me, I smiled, I already was, we all walked backstage the crowd going crazy.

I was shocked we made it to mark's locker room without incident, but it worried me mark bent down and kissed me "I'm gonna shower and change and we can go OK darling?" he asked, I smiled and nodded.

Vince snagged my uncle to talk to him about some stuff, I yelled at mark I was going to go see steph real quick "Ok just be careful'' he yelled back, I nodded walking out of the room.

I headed towards Stephanie's office when I heard a scream, a woman's scream, I followed where I heard the noise, Brock's locker room is where I found myself I heard what I figured to be Rena screaming again, I closed my eyes flashing to my experience with him and before I knew it the door was flying open, I was in the room seeing Brock towering over a cowering Rena

"Well glad to know it wasn't just me" I said making him look at me, he glared, but amazingly I wasn't afraid, I nodded to Rena and she quickly left I looked at her and she nodded leaving shutting the door.

Brock looked at me and shook his head "Who'd thought you coming to her rescue" he said putting one hand on his hip, he sat down, I leaned against the door "Truth be told, I'm glad im out of the wwe, this place has changed me Sam' he said softly, I nodded it has, "Your definitely not the man I met a year in a half ago" I said, he nodded putting his head in his hand's "You can go" he said, I nodded.

"Look Brock take this as a opportunity, to fix yourself, I cant believe im going to say this, but Rena love's you, don't ruin it with her, I don't know maybe you two can be what save's each other, I forgive you, I wont ever forget though, but I learned things through you, and for that I can thank you" I said making him look at me.

"Just tell me the truth about Abby, I wont come after her, or you, I just need to know" he said so softly, so kindly it almost had me fooled, I bit my lip and sighed looking down and back up to him.

"Her daddy is Mark, her farther is you" it was the best you I could put it, any man can be a farther, but it takes some one special to be a daddy and that's what mark did, he stepped up for that little girl when she had no daddy, Brock smiled nodding.

"Thank you, she's beautiful, just take care of her OK" he said standing up, I felt my guard go up as he came to me, he must've noticed he held his hands up and slowly walked over to me, he placed on hand on my stomach and smiled, and then bent down hugging me, I pulled away and nodded "Bye Brock" I said putting my hand's in my back pocket's.

I opened the door to see Rena sitting against the wall tear's in her face, I nodded to her and looked back at Brock "don't repeat your mistakes man" I said and headed off.

I went back to marks locker room I opened the door and seen him bent down putting his boot's on, I walked over to him bending down on my knee's in front of him, I put my hand's on his cheek's and kissed him slowly and softly, I closed my eyes as the kiss heated up, I put every once of love and passion I had for this man in this kiss, I pulled away, mark smiled looking at me "Just thank you for being the man you are, for saving me time and time again, for stepping up and being a daddy to our daughter" I said softly, he smiled and nodded, I didn't need any word's from him, I knew.

I smiled walking into our hotel room, I hugged Emily and Glen and walked over to the play pin where my daughter was peacefully sleeping I felt complete, I was so happy finally I felt like we could be a real family, I felt someone against my back and a hand on my hip and I knew it was mark, he kissed my head and I laid it on his chest closing my eyes "Mark" I said softly "hmm" he answered running his index finger over the top of my hip "I got something to tell you, I wanted to wait until after this match, but I'm pregnant" I whispered unsure of how he would react...


	43. Old fear's

Mark stared at me for what felt forever, this isn't how I imaged this, I watched my husband back against a wall, putting his hand over his mouth, he shook his head "How far along?" he finally said after what felt forever.

"About six weeks" I mumbled, looking down at my hands, I looked up and saw him shake his head again "So the night of the contract sighing? The tattoos?" he hissed, I shook my head tear's springing my eyes.

"Mark I swear I didn't know until after I got back from getting the tattoo's" I gasped at him shocked he would even think that "I would never put my child in danger that way!" I hissed back at him in shock.

He shook his head "You have a seven month old, a husband who is gone more than he is home, how in the hell are you going to manage another baby on your own!" he said running his fingers through his hair.

I blinked back tears this was defiantly not the way I planned this going, yea I knew it would be hard and stressful but this was our baby together "I thought you were on birth control, Christ Samantha! I'm just getting used to this husband and farther thing and you throw this on me?" he pushed himself off of the wall shaking his head.

"I am it must've failed it can do that mark, I'm sorry this is such an inconcvice to you" I snapped shocked by my husband's reaction, he sighed running his hand over his face "I need some air" he mumbled walking out of the room, leaving me with my jaw hanging open, he took Abby on as his own no questions nothing, that was his daughter for the start, this is his child and his freaking out, the old mark re-surfacing, I didn't understand.

I sadly shook my head changing into a pair of his boxers and his t-shirt, I wiped the few tears that had fallen and laid down in our bed, I pulled the blanket over me, this was completely left field, he had been doing so well, I bit my lip worried maybe this was too much for him.

Mark sighed walking downstairs, he felt like shit leaving her the way he did, he wasn't he wasn't happy hell he was ecstatic but that choking fear came over him, two kids? He already felt bad leaving her and Abby, and now it'll be leaving her Abby and another baby for months.

He just wanted a couple more years of just him her and Abby then he semi retire and have more time for them, then they could have all the babies they could stand. He rubbed his forehead asking the bar tender for a shot of jack and a beer.

I groaned the next morning waking up, marks side of the bed looked slept in but he didn't wake me, I shook my head just as my cell phone went off, I picked it up seeing a text from mark, "Mom has Abby, meet me in parking lot ten minutes, don't make me come up there ;)", I looked at the play pin to see Abby gone, what the? I didn't even hear that.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top, slipping my shoe's on I brushed my hair out, and splashed my face with cool water, with four minutes to spare I grabbed my key card and purse and headed down stairs.

I walked out of the parking lot looking around, I sucked in my breath seeing him, one foot propped against a black Harley, black bandanna tied around his head, a white muscle shirt, and them damn blue jeans of his that I love oh so much.

I walked over to him smirking "Can I help you?" I asked putting one hand over my eye's to see better, and my other on my hip, I saw him smirk.

"yea I'm looking for this amazingly sexy, beautiful women whom is pregnant with my second child and I acted like a complete ass when she told me yesterday" he said, I nodded "Ah I see well I don't know how I can help with that, sir" I replied playing along.

He nodded rubbing his goatee "Yea I figured you'd say that, what's a man to say, old habits and fears die hard" he came back with, he looked up at me his face now serious "Seriously girl, I love you and I'm sorry for last night, I just freaked a little, I love you, and I love Abby, And I'll love Junior as well" he said grabbing my belt loop pulling me to him kissing me.

"It might be another girl" I said as we pulled away, mark shook his head "Na we need a boy, even it out in the house" he said I rolled my eyes laughing "Come on get on" he said sitting on his back, I nodded putting my purse strap across me, I climbed on wrapped my arms around mark as he started the Harley up to a loud roar and took off.

Later that day, I sighed finding our self's at the arena, mark was going on a later flight to somewhere else, and we were going home, I tried not to cry but as I hugged my husband for the last time for the next two months the tears came "Shh girl stop that crying, you can always come out and see me, and it'll go by quick, you got Abby girl to keep you occupied, I'll be home before you know it" mark soothed as he ran his hand up and down my lower back.

This morning had been paradise he took me to a nice lunch, and then to a lake where we sat and just talked, and then he made love to me, and now we're at the dreaded airport, I wiped my eyes shrugging "I know" I said softly putting a small smile on my face, mark smiled bending down one more time to kiss me, placing his huge hand flat on my belly he pulled away smiling "Take care , and keep my babies safe" he smirked, I rolled my eyes as we headed off to our gate.

I got so used to be with him all the time, now I have to get used to being without him, maybe this was why he was so against this life before, its felt way too hard to walk away from him, I looked back one last time to see him still standing there, hands in his pocket watching, I smiled and waved at him and headed off to our flight home.

Mark sighed watching them, this was harder then he thought it would be, as he watched his entire family leave, he shook his head, he knew he had a decision to make, and to make soon, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle, he shook his head rolling his eyes, Sam and her damn emotions were getting to him now, he turned around grabbing his suit case and duffel bag heading to his side of the airport to board his flight two thousand miles opposite of his family.


	44. Tension

I laid Abby down in her play pen in our living room we just got home and it was late, poor baby was passed out, I stood up and smiled at my mother in law hugging her tightly "Thank you Emily, for all of this honestly" I told her she nodded "I'm just glad it's done, now you take care of my grand babies' and ill be by in a couple of days love you sweets" she said kissing my cheek, I shook my head and watched her get in her car and drive away.

I shut and locked the door and sighed looking around the quiet empty house, at least it wouldn't feel this way with two babies her, I smiled putting my hand on my belly, I shook my head and grabbed my phone calling mark, it went to his voicemail "Hey baby we're home safe and sound, your probably asleep which is what I'm going to do, I love you night baby" I sighed and hung up, I bent down grabbing a dipper and wiped for the dipper bag.

"Hey Abby girl you want to sleep with mommy" I whispered picking the seven month old up off the couch and headed upstairs to mine and marks room, quickly changing her dipper, she didn't even stir, I frowned poor baby all this traveling.

I laid her on her daddies side of the bed and put pillows around her as I walked to marks dresser and opened it pulling one of his huge Harley Davidson shirts out and boxers, I walked into our bath room and quickly changed I put my hair up and crawled into bed turning the light off, I sighed laying on my back, I already missed mark.

A month later-

I just got back from my first doctors appioment everything was good and I was just about ten weeks along, and healthy.

Mark sighed he was tired and missed his family, and he still had another month to go before he could go home, he felt himself getting angry, this is why he didn't do this with her before he knew he wouldn't be able to do this and he was right, he leaned back closing his eyes.

I giggled playing with Abby she was crawling which was fun in itself, I had to get baby gates for most of the house, I looked at my cell I called mark over an hour ago and no call back I got up answering the door smiling at Tim and nikki, I tried to mask the confusion and worry on my face, I've called him times four times and no answer.

It wasn't like him to ignore my phone calls, even if I happen to call when his in a meeting who normally texts right away letting me know so I don't worry, what's going on?

"You ok?" Tim asked, sitting down I smiled seeing Nikki pick up Abby, I faked a smile at time "Yea I'm just thinking about the baby and all" I said, he nodded buying it.

I made an excuse of using the bathroom getting up I walked up stairs dialing his number again "its mark you know what to do" his voicemail rang again, I sighed.

"Hey baby it's me, um call me back when you get the chance…..I love you…..miss you….well uh laters" I sighed hanging up and walked back down stairs plastering a fake smile on my face as I impatiently awaited my husband to call me back.

Later that night after my in law's left, I gave Abby a bath and got her laying down in my bed, it's become habit since mark's been gone, probably not a good habit, I'll start putting her in her crib again tomorrow.

I took a shower and got dressed in marks short and boxers I sighed I missed him and normally talk to him off and on all day. I sighed grabbing my phone off the night stand deciding to call him again, I bit my lip as it rang and rang.

"Hello" came his gruff voice, I smiled happily "Hey baby"

"Hey darling, I'm sorry I've been busy today, I was just about you call you" he said, I nodded "Its ok I understand just had me worried you normally text" I said I heard him sigh and frowned what was going on?

"So what have you been up to today?" he asked changing the subject I frowned "Uh nothing just had an appointment for the baby" I said

"oh and how did that go?" he asked, I smiled a little "Um good I'm about ten weeks along, everything is good, your brother and sister in law came over for dinner" I mumbled " I miss you, you been thinking about me?" I asked sweetly trying anything to remove this tension.

I heard mark chuckle, and smiled "Of course I miss you and I can't stop thinking about you girl" he said this time calmer than before, I giggled.

"I wish you were here, I been sleeping with Abby in our bed" I said laying back "Well I definitely miss your soft smooth body curled up against me at night, a man got used to that" he said, I sighed.

"You what I miss you the most mark" I heard him groan "I miss the taste of your skin as I caress you muscles" I said softly seductively, I heard him gasp,

Abby sat up crying I sighed "shit sweetie I'm sorry abbys up"

"Its ok darling I'll call you in the morning I love you sweet dreams" he said I smiled "I love you night honey" we hung up and I laid down with Abby, I sighed he sounded better after our conversation.

Mark rubbed his forehead and looked down at his erect penis, he got excited the idea of having phone sex with his girl, he was missing her more then he'd like to admit, which is what has put him in such a foul mood lately. He laid down on his bed and sighed, he needed to talk to Vince and figure something out.

A/n I am so sorry you guys I moved home form florida and in new mexico some douche decied he didn't need to stop at a red light t boned my truck we almost flipped it, I got thirty stitches in my leg and my husband has a sprained back and two broke ribs, so life has been hetic dealing with this and three kids, but thank god none of my kids were hurt. Please read and review guys thank you so much, and check out you belong with me I updated that as well.


	45. And the world stopped

I sighed a couple more days and mark was home for four days, it wasn't long enough but it'd do, I missed him so much and his been so off lately, I frowned as several thoughts went through my mind, I shook my head no he wouldn't do that, I knew exactly what his issue was.

Something's never change right? I shook my head and finished the laundry putting it in the laundry basket and walked up the stair's with it, I set it on our bed and started walking about hanging clothes' up and putting other's in the drawer's.

I grabbed the empty basket off the bed going to head back down stairs "Holy shit!" I screamed and then put my hand over my heart as my mind and eyes registered the sight before me, I quickly dropped the basket and ran up to him wrapping my arms around him tightly "Baby what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home for another two days "I said smiling as he tightened his hold on me. I heard him inhale as he put his hand on the back of my head.

I felt his lips come crashing down on me as he backed me to our bed, he picked me up sitting me on the bed "Where's Abby?" he asked before attacking my neck, I moaned throwing my head back "Your mom has her for a couple hours shopping" I breather heavinly "Oh god mark" I moaned closing my eyes as his lips made their way back to mine.

His kisses were hungry, needing as he laid me back on the bed and quickly undressed me, I watched him quickly kick his boot's off and undress himself before he was back on me quickly entering himself inside of me, lips back on mine, I gripped the back of his hair, as he started to move in and out of me, I moaned "Oh god mark don't stop" I moaned as he brought my leg's up to his side, I titled my head back moaning as he buried himself deeper inside of me "God Darlin" he moaned out.

I felt one finally thrust inside of me before he collapsed next to me dragging me to his side wrapping his huge arm around me "I missed you" he whispered, I smiled closing my eyes "I couldn't tell" I mumbled sleepily from the un-planned but very much welcome work out I just had I heard him chuckle and felt him kiss the back of my head "rest darlin" he mumbled as we both yawned perfectly content and happy for the moment in each other's arms.

An hour later I stretched out waking up, I turned around and smiled seeing mark peacefully asleep next to me, I frowned at the dark circles under his eye's he told me he wasn't sleeping well but I didn't realize, I went to reach my hand up to touch his face when he caught it, kissing my knuckles "Hi" he whispered, I smiled "Hi" I whispered back fully turning on my side, he leaned down and lightly kissed me "This was a nice surprise" I said, he nodded just staring at me making me frown "What?" I asked wiping my face for drool he shook his head "Nothing I just missed you, I'm sorry for how I been lately" he said taking me back.

"It's ok, I know this is hard for you baby, but don't be down on yourself over it, Abby and I are fine, and this little one will be to when he gets here, you're a wonderful husband and an amazing farther" I told him and kissed him.

"So you think it's a boy huh?" he asked smirking, I rolled my eyes "I'm not saying what I think" I said sitting up holding the blanket over my chest, I heard him laugh loudly and smiled, god I missed that sound.

We both got dressed and headed down stair's "What do you want for dinner?" I asked he shrugged "well your mom and I were going to do a roast, you ok with that?" I asked as he walked over to me putting his hands on my hips bending down kissing me "I'm ok with being home, when's my daughter going to be here?" he asked, I laughed looking at the clock and frowned "Actually your mom should've been here by now" I said walking into the kitchen where I saw my phone blinking.

I had several missed calls from Tim, I frowned getting a sick feeling in my tummy I handed mark the phone as he press send on his brother's name "Hey man, yea I'm home why what's up?" I watched marks face turn white "we're on our way" he hung up the phone and looked at me "Darlin there was an accident" I shook my head, running to my room grabbing socks and my shoe's I had them on to see mark already in the truck I grabbed my purse and ran out.

I sat in the waiting room dazed, my hand over my mouth, everything felt numb, Emily was on our her way to our house when some drunk ran a red light, t-boning Emily's suv, she ended up flipping it, I closed my eyes, as tear's started to fall, I felt sick to my stomach, I just wanted to hold my baby. I felt arms around me and looked up seeing mark, he looked horrible we had been here for an hour and a half; his mom was in surgery she had a collapsed lung and Abby they said something about her liver.

I heard a door and looked up it was Abby's doctor I quickly stood up "Whose here for Abigail Callaway?" he asked

"We are" mark said putting his arm around my shoulders; I wrapped my arms around myself leaning into him "Is she ok? Can I see her?" I asked weakly.

"She's stable for now, but as we were examine her we noticed some internal bleeding, it looks as if her liver took some of the impact, now we can go on and remove the damaged part, it's a tiny part, the rest look's healthy" he explained, I felt sick "isn't that invasive?" I asked, he nodded " it is, and with her immune system she'll have to stay here for a while to be watched over make sure she doesn't get sick, but she's healthy, she's right on target and current on her shot's she should be fine"

I nodded "Ok and if we don't do the surgery?" I asked him, he sighed "Well there's a chance the liver can heal but its small, she get sicker and sicker to the point you have no choice but having to do a transplant" he said, I looked at mark who tightened his hold and just nodded to the doctor as I put my head into his chest and started crying.

"I'll go get the paper's to sign she'll be in surgery in the next hour" he said walking away, mark walked me to a chair as we sat down and held me as I cried.

We signed the paper's "Can I see her please?" I cried, the doctor nodded saying only one of us could go in, mark nodded as I walked back with the doctor, I frowned, my poor baby, she had an iv in her arm with several other things hooked into it "What is all of this?" I asked

"Antibiotic's I do it to all my patients before surgery just in case it's just a safety precaution, that one is pain medicine and this one is going to be for the anthologist" he told me and nodded walking out.

I smiled at least she was sleeping, I frowned again she had a bruise and a scratch on her cheek, poor baby must've been terrified, I wiped some tear's as I held her hand "I'm so sorry baby girl, if mommy could do this for you I would, but I can't" I cried bending over her bed as the doctor came back in telling me it was time, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead "I love you princess" I whispered giving her hand one more squeeze, I wiped my tears and nodded "We should be done in a couple of hours" he said sympthically I just nodded and walked out of the room to see mark leaning against the wall, I started crying as he wrapped his arms around me and we walked out to the waiting room with the rest of his family, mine was waiting on a plane.

I sat in a chair staring blankly, Emily had been out of her surgery for thirty minutes, Tim and nikki was in the room with her, I couldn't find the strength to move "You need anything darlin?" marks voice snapped me out of my daze, I just shook my head no, I needed my baby girl and I need her healthy and alive, I closed my eyes as more tear's came.

I felt him pull me back against his chest and kiss the top of my head "She'll be ok darlin I promise, she's to much like her mama stubborn and hard headed"

Mark was in the room with his mom, as I sat alone in the waiting room, I sent everyone home no point in being here, I felt my phone vibrate and looked down seeing a number I hadn't seen in awhile, I sighed answering it "Hello" I said sounding exhausted.

"Sam is she ok?" came Brock's voice on the other end just as mark walked out of his mom's room…


	46. Or atleast it should have

I looked up at mark un sure of what to say, for a quick moment I thought of lying telling him it was my mother and excusing myself, but I couldn't do that to him "Brock" I said, he looked pissed grabbing the phone from me "Mom is asking for you" he said, I got up just nodding, I walked to her room and took a deep breath opening the door to the dark room.

"Hi" I said quietly sitting in the chair my husband was just in, she looked over at me tears in her eyes "I am so sorry" she barely whispered, I shook my head tears following I took her head shaking my head "You have nothing to be sorry for I promise I'm not mad at you" I reassured her just as mark walked in, he looked at me and nodded towards the door, I sighed leaning over lightly hugging Emily "get some rest, we love you" I told her and stood up straight walking out of the room with mark.

"You tell him he was her farther?" he asked, I looked up and saw hurt on his face I opened my mouth and closed and sighed "It was the night of your guy's match I went to go talk to Stephanie and I heard screaming and followed it and walked in on him almost hitting Rena, him and I talked, I told him to take this time to fix himself cause he wasn't the man he was when he entered this company, as I was leaving he asked me for the trust, I told him that you were her daddy but he was her farther, he promised he wouldn't use it against me or come after her" I explained just as we saw Abby's doctor walking out way.

I looked at him he just shook his head and followed me to the doctor, although I did feel him grab my hand and squeeze it "She came through just fine, she's in recovery and will be in her room in thirty minutes, you two are more than welcome to stay the night with her" he said, I nodded thanking him as he walked away.

I looked up at mark blowing out a breath "C'mere" he said pulling me to him holding me tightly, actually clinging on to me, it was then I felt a warm wetness on my shoulder, I realized he was just as scared as I was, I closed my eyes and held on to my husband "I'm sorry I love you" I cried, he just nodded holding me.

In all the year's I've known mark I've never seen him cry, he slowly let go of me taking my hand "Lets go see our girl" he said, I nodded gladly ready to see my baby, I knew she had an angel on her side today, I looked up towards the ceiling towards the sky and smiled knowing exactly who that angel was today I closed my eyes as mark pressed the button on the elevator "Thank you" I whispered my eyes tightly closed.

I felt mark pull me to him wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head as he laid his head on top of mine we waited to see our girl.

A/n I know its short but I wanted to get an update before this weekend. Enjoy all thank you please read and review


	47. Emotion's

I sighed sitting in a chair next to her bed, my poor baby, it's been three weeks and she's starting to heal, I just wanted to take her home, mark has barely spoken to me since Brock called, unless it about the baby or Abby.

"Well you look like shit" I heard from the door way I looked up and seen chuck standing there, I lost it I started crying "Hey hey I was joking" he said walking to me holding me, I shook my head wiping my nose with the back of my hand "No no its not that" I sighed "I told Brock he was abbys farther and mark found out and now he'll barely speak to me unless it about Abby" I told him, he nodded.

"Look its probably just a lot with his mom and daughter in the hospital, him finding out Brock knows the same time is just more of a I could lose this little girl feeling, he almost lost his daughter and his dealing" chuck said, I sighed, I told myself the same thing but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with.

Chuck and I visited for a while before he had to go leaving me alone with my thoughts again, I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed "Well buddy just us three again" I mumbled I leaned back in the chair closing my eyes before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

_I watched someone stand over Abby's bed, but I couldn't move to get to her, she just laid there crying, "hush little baby" the shadowed sing to her rubbing her chest "Daddies here, yeah your real daddies here" he soothed and then turned to me with a evil smile "Oh mommy she just spilt some ketchup on her shirt" that's when I looked down to see blood all over the front of my shirt._

"_See mommy has to go bye bye, so we can be together, she doesn't want daddy to be your daddy" he said picking her up holding her staring at me "She wants the bad man to be your daddy, and you didn't want a brother did you?" he cooed to the baby, I cried trying to get to her but couldn't move or speak._

"_Say bye bye mommy" he cooed waving her little hand at me as he walked out of the room._

"Darling, wake up baby" I felt myself getting shook, I sat up and looked around, still in the hospital, Abby was sleeping, I put my hand over my chest, and then looked up to see mark bent down in front of me looking worried, I throw my arms around taking him slightly off balance "I'm sorry mark, I'm so sorry, you're her daddy, and that's all that matters baby" I cried holding onto him with everything I had in me while I cried.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back "Shhh its ok darlin, it's ok, we're ok" he whispered the soothing words into my ear as I cried, I slowly pulled away looking at him and nodded wiping my eyes "How long you here for?" I asked, he smiled.

"Well Kane buried the undertaker alive and he won't be making a return until around wrestle mania" he said, I gasped, that's after the baby's born! "I figured I got some injuries that need healing and your getting bigger and abbys going to need some extra care, you need more here than thousands of miles away for months at a time" he said, I nodded kissing him.

Three weeks later they were finally letting Abby come home, I was so happy, she was healthy and pretty much healed, I smiled at my cooing happy baby girl the doctor reminded us of what we had to do and watch for.

Mark carefully placed her in her car seat, he smiled at me "I think this is the happiest I've seen you since this happened" he said, I laughed "I'm happy baby I'm so happy right now" I hadn't left this hospital; I didn't even know what home looked like any more.

Mark came over and kissed me placing his hand on my swollen stomach "And next week we find out if this one's a boy or another girl" he mumbled against my lips, I nodded leaning up to kiss him again, he slowly pulled away and smiled "Come one let's get my girls home where they both belong" he said turning back to Abby.

A week later we sat in the doctor's office, the cold jelly on my tummy, mark holding my hand as we watched the images of our little baby on the screen, I smiled happily wow, this was amazing to me like the first time, I giggled looking over at mark, he leaned forward and kissed me "This is amazing" he whispered

"Ok they were, well everything looks good, he looks slightly underweight, but we'll do another ultrasound and a few weeks and double check, but blood flow is awesome, heart looks good" he carried on I just nodded biting my lip "No did you want to know the sex?" he asked

"yes we do doc" mark said before I could open my mouth making me giggle, he nodded moving the dobler a little more tilting his head "Ok it looks like you have a little boy on your hands here" he said

I smiled looking over at mark who a face splitting grin on his face I laughed "Thanks doc" I said, he nodded wiping the goo off of me and helping me up "Go ahead and change and we'll get you set up for your next appotmenit" he said walking out of the room.

I happily went into the bathroom and quickly changed back into my jeans, I came out to be swooped in a huge hug by mark he bent down kissing me, I moaned as he backed me against the wall his tongue taking possen of my mouth, I put my hand up on his cheek as he slowly pulled away smiling like a food "I love you" he told me closing his eyes putting his forehead on mine, I closed my eyes enjoying this rare moment with my husband "I love you" I whispered back.

We walked out of the room, mark totaled wrapped around me as we looked at the sonogram pictures, I smiled at the reciopnest who was looking for a good non busy time for us to come back, you know so mark doesn't get swarmed by fans, again.

"Mark?" we heard from behind us, mark had his head laid on the back of my shoulder, he sighed slowly lifting his head and turned around "Sara?" he questioned back, I felt my whole body tense as we both turned around.

There she was with some man, a swollen belly, not as big as mine, I pulled at my shirt looking down "Sam?" she said sounding shocked, I looked up and smiled, mark kept his arms wrapped tightly around me "How uh how are you?" she asked looking at mark, he nodded.

"I'm great, you?" he asked, she smiled looking back at the man who looked slightly uncomfortable in the presence of mark "I'm good, so I see you two are back together?" she asked, mark nodded "Married excepting our second baby" he said sounding proud which made me smile.

"Wow that take you two long, um well congraltions" she said, mark nodded "Thank you, you too" he said nodding as the recionpnest handed me my appointment card I thanked her and looked back at mark and Sara just standing there.

What if he still had feelings for her? I felt myself getting worked up, I grabbed my purse and walked off, I heard mark calling my name as I walked to the truck, I just got in slamming the door shut and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What the hell was that?" he asked getting into the truck, I just looked at the window biting my lip "SAMANTHA!" he boomed making me jump, I looked at him glaring "Nothing besides you in their checking out your ex-wife!" I snapped

Mark looked at her like she lost her damn mind, there was just overly happy about their boy, and now she's having a jealous fit? That wasn't his girl "What the hell women, you lost your damn mind?" he snapped at her, she shook her head looking out the window again.

I sighed "Just take me to get my daughter" I said, I felt mark stop the truck and pull over he looked at me his eyes blazing "OUR daughter" he corrected me, I snapped my head looking at him "And I don't know what the hell your problem is Samantha, hells sake what else do I need to do to prove to you I'm with you and I'm in love with you, I took Abby on as my own, which is perfectly ok with me, your pregnant with my son, I married you for hells sake!" he yelled at me

"You married her to mark!" I yelled back, he shook his head laughing "And divorced her ass when the kid wasn't mine! I didn't take on another man's baby with her, I did with you, because I love you and only you girl!" I shook my head

"You felt bad that's it" I said, I heard a boom and seen him hit the steering wheel "You know damn well girl I don't do a damn thing I don't want to do! THIS IS ENOUGH!" he yelled and started driving again; I bit my lip tears burning my eyes.

I pushed him to far this time, he hates me, why would he want to be with me I'm a ball of problems and issues, I always make him mad anymore or upset, I let out a sob I was trying so hard to keep in.

Mark glanced over and sighed, shit you did it now you dumb ass, he found a spot to pull over, he hated it when she cried, he pulled her to him "C'mere" he told her as she sobbed in his chest, he rubbed her back soothing her "Shh darlin, just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it, I hate it when you cry" he told her softer this time.

"You don't love me anymore, you think I'm fat, and I'm too much, I'm always making you mad or upsetting you anymore" she sobbed into his chest, mark pulled her away looking right into her eyes "Hey that's not true, hell darlin if I knew pregnancy suited you so well I'd had you knocked up years ago, I think you look amazing beautiful, hot as hell, I think its sexy as hell I planted that baby in your belly" he told her putting his hand on her swollen stomach.

I looked up at him realizing I was being emotional, I wiped my eyes and nodded "I'm sorry" I whispered feeling silly for my behavior, he chuckled hugging me "Now can we go get OUR daughter?" he asked, I smiled nodding not leaving his side as he got back on the freeway towards his mother's house, I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my forehead.

I smiled happily as we got to his mother and told his family the news, everyone was happy, I sat on the couch next to my husband who held out daughter and felt content as peace with myself everything was working out the exact way it should be.


	48. Memory lane

Abby has been home for about three weeks now and was right on track, I smiled laying on the couch watching Abby walk against the coffee table, tomorrow was mine and marks original anniversary, I wondered if that still counted since we split for two years almost. I smiled thanking of the first time I met him, I was so scared.

"_Don't worry Sammy girl your gonna do fine" ken told me as we walked into the arena, I blew out a breath and nodded, then stopped "Why start me off so big uncle ken?" he smirked putting his arm over my shoulders as we walked down the windy hall way._

"_Because he see's what I see, someone who can be the best, just you need to see it to kiddo or your going to ruin anything you have going for yourself" he said, we stopped and I looked down tears burning my eyes "I uh wanted to thank you" I said my voice __cracking a little, my uncle smiled and hugged me "Your OK kid" he said, I nodded as we pulled away._

_He told me he had to go get ready but let me know where I needed to be hair, I nodded OK I can do this on my own, in this huge ass building, who am I kidding I'd get your lost from my living room to my bathroom! _

_I'd be walking around for twenty minutes lost, I needed to find the cutomes and hair and make up ladies and I couldn't, I sighed frustrated "__You looking for something __sweets__?" I heard a Texan accent behind me I sighed this would be the third time I've been hit on __since being here__._

_I turned around facing the voice and felt my heart start racing at the man in front of me, he was beautiful I know that sounds crazy of a man but he is._

"_I uh im supposed to find Jan" I said flustered, he nodded and started walking, I figured that meant to follow him "__you a new wrestler?" he asked, I nodded and bit my lip thinking of the irony of it "Actually im your new member" I said making him stop, which made me stop, he looked down at me, I swolled hard oh no, what if he didn't know yet? What if he didn't want to work with a girl?, his eyes burnt a hole in me, finally he nodded "Hmm you'll be a nice addition" he said, I nodded as we walked in silence, for some reason I felt the urge to apologize to him._

_We got to the hall my uncle told me of I smiled up at him "Thank you, Im Samantha" I said holding my hand out, he looked at it and nodded shaking it, his touch making me feel things I, I shook my head "Mark, I'll see you around darlin, no more getting lost now" he said putting a piece of hair behind my hair and walking off, I smiled watching him, I shook my head, get a grip girl._

I groaned feeling a sharp pain in my stomach that made me sit up "Oh ow" I hissed through my teeth making Abby look at me "ma ma" she happily sang, I smiled picking her up getting the pain again "Hey baby lets go see what daddy's doing" I smiled at her climbing up the stair's.

I smiled leaning against the babies bedroom door frame, we deiced on a name of Abel, I set Abby down and watched my husband put together our sons crib, I put my hand on my swollen stomach watching, it amazes me how mark has taken to this life, I giggled watching Abby wobbly walk over to mark "Da-da" the almost toddler giggled hugging mark.

He looked up at me and smiled "Well what do we have here my two favorite girls come visit me" he said standing up picking Abby up with him, I smiled as he walked over bending down hugging me "Hey darlin you have a good rest?" he asked, I just nodded "Ready for some lunch", I nodded eagerly making him chuckle "Ma-ma's got an appetite with your brother doesn't she, should we feed her?" he asked Abby who smiled big up at her daddy.

Mark had me laying down on the couch while he ran to get lunch "Subway OK darlin?" he asked, I nodded "Yea baby" I said quietly watching him, he nodded picking up Abby and grabbing his keys, he bent down kissing me "Love you" he said, I beamed up at him "I love you" I told him back, smiling at him he shook his head and headed out, he did look sexy right now, white t-shirt blue jeans and black baseball hat on back words, oh good thing you cant get pregnant when your already pregnant.

I laid back down on the couch pulling the throw off the back of it onto me, it smelt of him, infact this whole house smelt of him and I was loving every minute, I turned the TV out putting an olde episode of friends on...

"_Girl I think you've awaken the deadman" Sunny told me as we sat in the women locker room getting ready for the night, I laughed and shook my head, I'd been working with mark for about a month now but his only ever been friendly to me, never gives me any reason to think other wise._

"_I doubt that" I said standing up walking over to the mirror checking myself out, I nodded okay with what I had on, tonight Sam and taker would become "official" on screen, sunny laughed "Whatever his pissed you and Shawn are hanging out" she said, which made me look down and back to her, her and Shawn had a thing a year or so ago, she's my friend "Hey im OK with it, I got Chris, if I wanted Shawn I would've kept him, but I don't know marks a prize girl" she said messing with her hair, I smiled at her and just nodded._

_I smiled as mark and I walked back into the back after our kiss, I would say I'd be lieing it I said I didn't feel anything "See ya mark" I said softly as I started to walk away, I felt my hand being grabbed and pulled back "Hey what are you doing tonight?" he asked me, I thought for a moment as I was about to answer I heard Shawn and Paul, I let go of marks hand who just nodded "Hey sweetheart you going out with us tonight?" Shawn asked putting his arm around my shoulder's._

_I watched something flicker in marks eyes as he nodded and walked off, I smiled at Shawn and shook my head "Uh not tonight im going to rest" I said softly he nodded kissing my cheek saying he'd see me later..._

"Darlin lunch" mark woke me from my daze I smiled holding my hands up to him, he chuckled helping me up "Ah darlin you look like your about to pop" he said, I smiled "I feel like it, I wasn't this big with Abby" I mumbled sitting down with him, I looked around "Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked, he nodded to the play pin, I smiled taking a bite "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked, I looked at him confused.

"Anniversary crap" he said, making me laugh a little "I wasn't sure if it was still an anniversary since" I trailed off, he nodded "Yea well I thought about it as far as im concerned that never happened" he said, I smiled and nodded, then shrugged "I don't know baby im so uncomfortable I don't want to go out" I said, he nodded grabbing my hand kissing the back of it "OK darlin we can do something here" he said I smiled at him as we finished our lunch on small talk.

_I stared at the letter in front of me, tears burning my eyes how could this happen? How could this man even get a chance to get out and live a life when my farther had no life, I wiped the tears that managed to come down my face shaking my head, fuck this, I grabbed my purse going through my wallet, yup there it was my handy dandy fake id._

_I grabbed my bags and keys and walked out of the women locker room "hey SAM" sunny yelled as I walked past away blurred teary vision heading out the door, the sunlight that hit my face told me it wasn't even evening yet, oh well._

_I couldn't tell you how long I sat in the corner of this dive, it matched what I was feeling shit, everything was shit, why work so fucking hard when piece of shit people like this gets away._

_I downed another shot, the whiskey doing what I needed it to do, numbing all feelings "How many of those you've had darlin?" I heard his voice, I looked up how the? "Your uncle told me about the letter you got when you didn't show up for the show, I figured you'd be in the shittest dive in town" he said sitting next to me I shook my head "Well im OK so go" I said sitting back with my beer glaring at him. He shook his head, nodding at the bar tender._

"_Cant do that darlin, look I know your hurting but this isn't healthy for you or legal" he said, I sighed as mark tossed some money on the table and stood up "No either you can get up and hopefully walk out of here or I can carry you" he said, I bit my lip glaring past him, he shrugged "OK have it your way" he said picking me up tossing me over my shoulder, "MARK PUT ME DOWN YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed hitting his back._

_He set me down outside "you have no NO RIGHT TO TREAT ME THAT WAY MARK!" I screamed in his face "I AM NOT A CHILD!" I stomped my foot, he shook his head "Then why are you acting like one throwing a fit girl, come on" he grabbed my elbow dragging me to his truck, he opened the door putting me "Ow OK im in, im in" I slumped in the seat crossing my arms over my chest._

_We made it back to the hotel after stopping to get food, mark insisting I went with him to his room, I sighed knowing better then to fight with him on it, I founded myself sitting across from him eating "Mark how did you know where to find me honestly?" I asked him softly, he nodded wiping his mouth sitting back taking a drink from his beer, which I was told was abousetly not for me, I got a cherry coke._

"_I thought to myself if it was me where I would go, you and I, we're in sink baby" he said, I looked at him my heart swelling at his words, I got up walking over to him sitting on his lap facing him "Sunny says you like me" I told him, he nodded chuckling._

"_Yea and what do you think?" he asked his hands on my hips "I think shes right" I whispered feeling so many emotions coming over me_

"_And how would that make you feel?" he asked, I smiled "Itd make me feel good mark, and at this point in my life I need something to make me feel good" I whispered kissing him, I moaned feeling him deepen the kiss standing up making me wrap my legs around his waist as we both poured our passion for each other into this one kiss..._

I groaned sitting up in bed the sharp pain back, I felt wetness between my legs and pulled the blankets down I slowly sat up thinking walking to the bathroom, I felt dizzy, I looked down and gasped in horror seeing bright red blood running down my legs "Oh my god MARK" I screamed leaning against the door "MARK!" I screamed again, "What what" he said jumping up "Oh shit OK darlin hold on" he said before everything went fuzzy and black.


	49. Let's take a stroll

Mark stood next to his wife as they prepared her for an emergency c-section, her placenta ruptured, it'd make their son three weeks early, he felt tears burn his eyes as he thought of neither of them making it, also they had to go in a do a hestroticmy on her, he knew how she wanted two more children, he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to contain his emotions "Mr. Calaway its time" the dr said, he nodded bending down kissing his girls forehead "I'll be right here when you get out darlin" he said.

They wouldn't let him in the OR since it was so high risk and Abel immune system he had to go straight to ICU, mark walked out to the waiting room and sat down, why did this always happen to them, things where going so good for them and then something has to tear them back down. He thought back to the first time he seen her.

_That was the third time he seen that girl walk around looking even more lost each time, he crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled, deciding he'd go and help the poor thing out, she was probably some ring rat any ways "You looking for something sweets?" he asked her, he saw he shoulders sag and her turn around, he stepped back holy shit she was a beauty, green eyes the fucking poped out with that jet black hair, long eye lashes._

"_I uh im supposed to find Jan" she said sounding flustered, he nodded and started walking, her heard her next to him, she must one of the new eye candy's Vince has been hiring, he wanted to add a women to the minstery, he couldn't help but hope if Vince did it was her._

"_You a new wrestler?" he asked her, he heard her chuckled, oh what a beautiful sound "Actually im your new member" she said, he stopped and looked at her, she would deffantly work, "Hmm you'll be a nice addition" he said and started walking again. He nodded to the hall that had Jan in it, she smiled up at him "Thanks, I'm Samantha" she said holding out her hand, he looked at it for a moment, and took it her skin felt so soft "I'm mark, well I'll see you around darlin, no more getting lost" he said putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and walked off the opposite direction._

Mark was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, he sighed rubbing his forehead, ken, oh god ken "Yea man" he answered his voice rougher then he meant

"hey man she OK? What about Abel? I'm getting a flight now" he said all in a rush, mark sighed "Its not looking to hot man, shes an emergency c-section now, making Abel three weeks early, he has to go straight to ICU, her planctea ruptured due to the trauma Abby caused, they're doing also a hysterectomy" mark said clearing his throat, trying to hide the fact he was a moment away from crying.

"Hey man they'll both be OK" ken said "I'm on my way out now" he said and hung up, mark sighed putting his head between his hand, last time he felt this way was the night she left him.

_He wanted to kick himself, just give it to her, you want to any ways, he yelled at himself in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to say those words to her though._

"_What the hell man!" glen said as they worked out "Shut the fuck up" mark said walking over to the weights and grabbing a couple, glen shook his head._

"_your never going to find another women who loves you as much as that one does" glen snapped at him and walked out, mark sighed throwing the weights, she just had to keep pushing it couldn't let him do it in his own time "she has waited six years!" his mind yelled at him again, he walked out and down the hall stopping when he saw her._

_She looked horrible, it took everything in him not to go to her, grab her kiss her tears away, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, hair messy, baggy zip up jacket, their eyes locked, she looked like she was in so much pain, he started to walk towards her, and stopped when she held up her hand for him to stop turning around to she walked off, god dammit Samantha stop being so stubborn! He thought and shook his head "Thats the pot calling the kettle black" his mind again yelled at him._

_He later found himself watching her match, he winced she kept landing wrong, he could tell she couldn't focus, come on darlin don't kill your self over this, he thought to himself putting his hand on his chin, that's when he saw he land wrong and curl up, FUCK, before he knew it he was heading to the gorilla potion, he pushed back all the medics and McMahon who was waiting for her to come through the curtain._

_He didn't pay attention to the fans just ran with all his might to her, he was by her side "I can walk" she said trying but she kept stopping, he couldn't handle watching her in anymore pain then what he knew he caused, he picked her up and carried her to the back,_

mark opened his eyes when he heard his mom and glen's voices, that was a bad night "She OK?" his mom asked, he was already tired of going through this, he went through the whole spill of what was happening, his mom gasped and hugged her son, and his best friend patted his back "it'll be OK man" glen said.

Mark just went and sat, everyone kept saying that but how could anyone know, his whole world was her and these kids and it just didn't work with out her, he couldn't do this without her, and he'd lose her if they lost the boy, mark felt like a lost man.

"_Mark im pregnant" she said nervously, once again his pride got him again, he backed against the wall staring at his wife, he felt a mix of a lot of emotions, but mostly fear, how could he be daddy to two! Abby was enough for him for the moment._

"_How far?" he asked, she looked at him, that hurt in her eyes again, that damn hurt his put there time and time again "About six weeks" she said, that's when he felt anger._

_She'd been in that ring, that table was flipped on her just a month ago, and she just got tattoos today! "The contract signing? The fucking tattoos?" he snapped at her_

"_Mark I swear I didn't know until after getting back from getting the tattoos" she gasped at him shocked to his response he knew he was hurting her, this probably wasn't how she saw this going._

"_You have a seven month old, a husband who is gone more then he is home, how in the hell are you going to manage another baby on your own!" he snapped running his fingers through his hair, he saw her blink back tears and shook his head "i thought you were on birth control, Christ Samantha! I'm just getting used to this husband and farther thing, and you throw this on me?" he pushed himself off the wall shaking his head._

"_I was! It must've failed, it can do that, so sorry this is such an inconvenience to you" she cried, he shook his head "I need some fresh air" he mumbled walking out slamming doors behind him._

Mark rubbed his forehead how he wished he reacted better, he couldn't be happier to have his son, he had wanted more after this, maybe not so close but more, they both had to make it or his world would fall apart "Mr. Calaway" the doctor said walking out towards him, mark quickly jumped up looking at him "she's out of surgery, you have a handsome baby boy, his uh four pounds seven ounces, so a little bigger then we had thought, that's good, his in ICU getting checked out now, she's doing good, still sedated" the doctor said mark nodded "Can I see them?" he asked

"We're getting her moved so after that, and Abel after his checked thoroughly, make sure there's nothing wrong, you cant hold him, he'll be in an incubator but you can see him, we're almost out of the woods with him, the next forty eight hours is going to be the most critical" the doctor said, mark nodded thanking him, turning around to let his mom and glen know the semi good news.


	50. Abel

Mark sat next to Sam holding her hand as she slept through the night, her face looked so peaceful, he would randomly stroke her face, he felt relived so far was all good besides her not waking up, the doctor said it could take some time, he just needed to see her eyes open and here her voice.

"She's going to be fine son" he heard his mother behind him, he turned his head nodding and back to his wife, he shook his head clearing his throat "I know mom" he whispered.

"Your scared, a lot has happened, I get it, but she'll wake up when shes ready" she said mark nodded knowing the same thing "You should go see your boy, his looks just like you" she told him, he couldn't help the proud smile on his face "I want to wait until she's up, do it together" he felt odd going to see they're son without her.

"Ok" Emily said knowing she wasn't getting any where "I'm going to go pick up Abby from Tim" she said he nodded standing up hugging his mother "Mom I know she'll wake up, its just I lost her once, I couldn't do it again" he whispered his voice. cracking slightly relieving his real emotions, he felt his mother rub his back.

"Honey, she's not going any where even if you wanted her to" she said

"Mark" they heard a croak come out, mark quickly let go of his mother rushing back to his wife who was now awake trying to sit up "Here darlin, mom go get the doctor" he said helping her up moving the bed up for her.

I looked around confused and instantly my hand went to my stomach "Abel" I said looking up at mark who nodded "His OK, a little early, but so far his good, the pain and blood you had before you passed out, your placenta reputed, had to do an emergency c section and darlin" mark started but was quickly interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Aw good afternoon Mrs. Calaway, how are you feeling?" he asked, I hinced "Um sore" I said, I felt mark squeeze my hand, "Yea your going to be sore for a while, so im sure your husband was filling you in" he said his voice. softening, I felt mark grip my hand as the doctor went on to explain the severity of what happened, and then to tell me they had to do a hysterectomy no more babies, I sat back, Emily hugged me letting me know she'd be back later, I just nodded as mark sat there staring at me.

"Are you OK?" he asked, I looked at him, I put my hand on his cheek he looked exhausted, and something switched in me, I nodded "Its a lot to digest, but you know what I am, I have two beautiful children and a wonderful husband, it could be worse" I admitted.

Mark leaned forward catching my lips with his, I kissed my husband back and felt him put his forehead "I was scared" he whispered, I opened my eyes taken back by his own admission, I brought my hand up caressing his face "Baby im not going any where, I've waited forever to be here with you" I told him, he nodded kissing me again and leaned back in his chair.

"Ok Mrs. Calaway you ready to go meet your son?" a perky nurse came in with a wheel chair asked, I couldn't stop the smile as I looked at mark "You seen him yet?" I asked, he shook his head helping me lean forward "No darlin waited for you" he said, as I winced sitting into the wheel chair, I squeezed his hand one last time before being wheeled off to meet our son.

"Well you picked the perfect time to wake up, they're going to let you guys hold him" the nurse said, I smiled at mark as I was wheeled into a small scuelded room, I gasped putting my hand over my mouth looking at my tiny son in the little incubator "Oh my god" I whispered.

"Im going to go get you guys some gowns and gloves" the nurse said walking out, I looked up at mark who's face looked so many mixes of emotion "Help me up?" I asked, he looked down nodding I winced "Ow fuck" I hissed standing up, I felt mark put his hands on my hips pulling me against him as we looked at our son.

"His so cute, he looks just like you" I said smiling, I heard mark chuckle "Poor kid" he mumbled kissing the back of my head. I shook my head putting my hand over his "I think pretty lucky kid, cause he has one sexy daddy" I smiled up at him.

"Ok here we go" the nurse helped me put mine on and mark helped me sit back down "you OK?" he asked eyes concerned, I caressed his cheek smiling "I'm fine baby a little sore but im OK, I promise" I softly assured him, I've never seen this man like this in all the years.

"Ok who wants to go first?" the nurse asked, mark nodded towards me, I smiled happily as she carefully laid him in my arms, I looked down at my son and smiled tears burning my eyes "I'll give you guys a moment" she said leaving.

"His so tiny" I cried, mark bent down next to me putting his index finger on ables chest "Hey little guy, you give us quiet the scare" mark whisper, I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder savoring this moment.

Later on that night I sighed trying to sleep I frowned looking over at mark "What darlin?" he mumbled his eyes closed "I cant sleep" I sighed I was tired but I just couldn't get comfortable, I heard mark chuckle "Remember last year when we were in a room like this?" he asked, I nodded "Yea" I whispered, I saw him get up he and walk over to me, I slightly scooted over as he laid down, I smiled remembering my last night in the hospital with just me and mark how he held me and it was the first time since I left him I had a peaceful nights sleep.

"Sleep darlin" he whispered kissing my forehead "I'm not goin no where I love you" he added and kissed the top of my head, I smiled snuggling closer into his chest and closing my eyes "I love you so much baby" I whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	51. Back to life

Two weeks later, I smiled sitting down with my son "Your getting so big" I cooed at him, he was set to go home tomorrow and we couldn't be happier, I heard the door open and looked up smiling at mark, they wouldn't let us bring Abby so she hasn't got to meet her little brother yet.

"How you doing champ?" mark asked bending down in front of us, Abel cooed kicking his feet at the sight of his dad, making me smile at them as mark took him from me. I sat back watching, mark was a natural at this, even with Abby but with his son it was a different feeling.

"What the doc's say?" mark asked rocking Abel "He can come home tomorrow" I told him happily, he smiled "We're bustin you out of here buddy" mark talked to able.

"Knock knock" we heard making us look up, I smiled seeing Paul, Stephanie, and Glen, I got up hugging all of them as they gathered around mark Stephanie grabbing Abel "Aw guys his so precious" she cooed.

I smiled walking over to my husband who wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him I laid my head on the side of his chest "Yea he is" I agreed.

The next day I giggled bouncing on the bed waking mark up "He gets to come home today wake up!" I giggled when mark pulled me down wrapping his arms around me "For someone with staples in her belly you shouldn't be bouncing around like that" he growled at me.

I rolled my eyes, the smile never leaving my face "Your moms here to watch Abby come on wake up, lets go get our boy" I told him nudging him, I looked at him and seen the smile on his face "Thats what I thought come on coffees on, get dressed" I said happily getting up and bouncing out of the room down stairs, mark sat up shaking his head "Damn women" he growled getting up.

"Brothers coming home today" I told Abby holding her as I made breakfast for everyone, she smiled happily clapping her hands "Here darlin let me take her" mark said from behind me kissing the back of my head as he took her out of my arms, putting her in her high chair. I finished everything up setting the plates for breakfast.

"MM thank you darlin" mark said leaning up to kiss me, I smiled at him kissing him back "Welcome" I said happily.

I smiled happily as I watched mark put Abel into his car seat, I signed the last bit of paper work "OK well congratulations, Samantha I will see you on Monday to remove those staple's, enjoy your son" my doctor said walking out of the room, I smiled over at mark who was holding onto Abel's car seat I grabbed his diaper bag "Ready?" I asked, he smiled looking down at Abel "Yup we're ready".

Later that night I laid next to mark in bed "I gotta go back next week" he said, I sighed looking up at him nodding "Yea I know" I mumbled, he sighed kissing my head pulling me to him "I'm sorry darlin" he said, I just nodded biting my lip. It was getting harder and harder to let him go.

"You guys could always come with me" he suggested softly, I shook my head "I don't wont Abel traveling all over the place, his a preemie" I said, he nodded "Yea I know but it'd be nice" he mumbled, I nodded again "Yea it would" I mumbled.

I kissed him and slid down pulling the cover over me, this is why mark didn't want to do this years ago, now I got it, now I saw it, we have a brand new baby at home and he almost died, and some how im supposed to just let mark go back on the road for god's knows how long.

Mark sighed, he knew she didn't want him to go, hell he didn't want to go, he never thought he'd see the day he didn't want to go back to work, but he was perfectly content right here with his wife, and his kid's, he rubbed his fore head turning on his side pulling his wife softly next to him wrapping his arm around her, he kissed the back of her head "I love you" he mumbled before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next week flew by quicker then anyone wanted to, I glared at marks bags in the living room sitting on the couch with Abel, Glen was picking him up, I heard a knock and sat back, maybe he'll go away.

"Anybody home?" glen asked peeking his head in the door smiling at me, "Hey you" he said, I turned my head just as mark came down shaking his head "Dont mind her none, shes throwing a fit and as of now your the devil" he said chuckling.

Glen sat next to me "Ah come on you cant tell me your not ready to get rid of his large ass" glen laughed, I glared shaking my head.

"I actually enjoy my husbands large ass thank you very much, and I like it here with our children and in our home" I pouted as glen took Abel chucking.

"c'mere" mark said holding his hand out to me, I sighed standing up, mark wrapped his arms around my waist kissing the top of my head "Just think about it you get to do all those things you cant when im around" he said, I rolled my eyes "I do those anyways mark" I mumbled, making him chuckle.

"It'll go by quick darlin I promise OK?" he asked pulling away putting his hands on each side of my face, I sighed just nodding my head "Fine whatever" I mumbled still pouting, he chuckled bending down kissing me, I wrapped my arms around him as the kiss deepened, he pulled away smirking "I love you" he said softly, I smiled up at him "Now I can leave I got a smile" he said making me roll my eyes letting him go.

I took Abel from glen "I love you to" I told him, he smiled bending down kissing Abel on the forehead "You take care of mommy bud" he joked smiling, he walked over to Abby who was sleeping on the other end of the couch giving her a kiss "Daddy loves you" he whispered.

I watched him and glen gather his suitcase and duffel bag and sighed hugging him again "Call me as soon as you get to the hotel" I told him, he nodded kissing me "Love ya" he said turning to glen nodding.

"I'll take care of him" glen said making me smile and nod watching them load up glens truck, I watched them pull away and sighed looking down at Abel smiling "Well kids it just us now" I smiled at the infant.


	52. Boiling over

A couple of month's have gone by, mark's schedule was jammed pack and he hadn't been home, I missed him terribly, fortunately the kids kept me busy enough, that it wasn't until after bedtime. But I was trying hard not to get on a plane to go see my husband.

Mark sighed walking into the arena his bag over his shoulder, he was getting exhausted, he'd been on the road for two months now, he missed his kids, he missed his wife, he just need a few days to go see them "Hey mark can we speak for a moment please?" Vince said behind him, he nodded turning around following the boss into his makeshift office, that felt like two sizes to small for mark "Sit Sit" Vince said sitting while motioning for mark to sit.

"Well as you know we have our yearly Christmas for the troops coming up, and I need you on this big man" Vince said, mark sighed rubbing his eyes shaking his head.

"Vince I've stayed with you through it all man, and I've never said no to you, but on this man I just don't know that's another mouth on the road on top of how long over there, I miss my kids, I miss my wife" mark sighed rubbing his face feeling stuck, Vince sat back and nodded.

"I know, I know its been rough on you new baby at home, wife missing you, but mark you also have responsibility here to your fans" Vince replied with, mark shook his head.

"How many other wrestler's say no to this, go home to their families, and I have an issue and im getting the fan lecture Vince, I been in this company for how many years how many times have I told you no on something tell me that" mark shot back with, Vince held up his hands and rubbed his forehead nodding "OK OK I get your point what if before the tour I figure out a way to get you home for a few days?" Vince asked hoping some type of compromise could be made.

"I want a week right before we go" mark replied standing up, Vince nodded "You got it I'll get it done" Vince promised.

Mark nodded "Yea you better or sams going to kill you herself" he said walking out of the room, now to make the phone call to his wife, he shook his head this was getting harder and harder.

I smiled as my cell rang, "Hi baby" I answered "Hey darlin, how are you?" mark asked softly, I leaned against the counter drying my hands off from doing the dishes.

"Just in the middle of doing the lunch dishes, abels napping and Abby's sitting right here playing" I smiled though he couldn't see me.

"darlin we got a dishwasher make it easier on your self" mark said, I smiled shaking my head, he hated me doing the dishes by hand, "Baby the dishwasher doesn't get them as clean, I'm not going to die by washing a dish" I smiled telling him shaking my head.

"I know darlin but why make shit harder on you, you got two babies running around save you self the extra time" he said, I smiled shaking my head "Im fine baby" I told him going to sit at the table.

"so im going to be home for a full week at the end of next month" he told me I sighed that's a whole month away, I bit my lip from saying that, "OK" I said quietly as tears burnt my eyes, I missed him terribly, "Wait why the change?" I asked, he was supposed to be home at the end of the month for two days, don't get me wrong a week is better then two days but yea, I heard him sigh heavily "Vince forgot about the tribute to the troops show, he needs me to go" he told me, I sighed rubbing my head getting an instant head ache.

"Yea OK" I said irritated, I know his work, it was once my work, I get a busy schedule but it was just frustrating "im trying Sam" he snapped, I shook my head.

"No one said you weren't mark, we just miss you is all, and yea a week is better then two days but a month is so far away and you've already been gone two" I explained hoping not to fight with him, I really didn't want to fight with him over this.

"Fine Sam how about I quiet my job then we can all starve!" he snapped at me, I rolled my eyes "Oh save me the mellow drama, no one's starving here, im just saying it sucks we miss you is all" I tried calming myself down.

"Well what the fuck you want me to do it about it Samantha? Fuck I told you this is why I didn't want marriage and babies! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN" he bellowed out, I felt tears burn my eyes just as able started to cry waking up from his nap.

"Mark do what ever you want to do, remember how good I am at not being found, I gotta go Abel's up" I snapped shutting my phone and tossing it on the table, I wiped my eyes and smiled down at Abby who was standing between my legs playing.

"Da-da" she cooed happily I smiled kissing her head and got up to get able, I picked my son up and soothed him "Shh baby mommy's here, your OK" I soothed him calming him down, I sat down on the couch to breast feed him, I shook my head watching my son, who was marks twin nurse, as a couple tears escaped my eyes, maybe all this time mark was right, maybe me and the kids would be better off away from this life, I laid my head back UN sure.

Mark throw his phone across his locker room just as the door opened "SHIT!" he screamed, he didn't mean the last part he said, he loved being a husband and a farther, he just felt bad about missing so much, Abby was saying DA DA now and he missed it, she was trying to walk and he would probably miss that as well.

"You OK man?" Paul asked, mark shook his head "I don't know man" he sighed sitting back down, Paul nodded closing the door leaning against it "I was supposed to have two days off to go home see Sam and the kids, Vince asked me about the troop show, we compromised on it giving me a week before we go, but that's another month, I told Sam and she got upset over it, and she just hung up on me" mark told Paul the shortened version Paul nodded.

"Its hard man I get it, you gotta understand shes at home strapped down two babies, no matter how much she loves it, fact is who husband is gone more then his home, give he a minute to breath on this one man and stop throwing it in her face that you were right about marriage and babies" Paul said mark went to open his mouth and quickly closed it, Paul nodded "Thats what I thought I know you man. Itll all work out, it always does man, see ya" Paul said leaving mark nodded mumbling "see ya" he sighed leaning back rubbing his face shaking his head.

He missed his girl, he missed his kids, he needed to figure out a way to make this right, to make this better before his family fell apart around him.


	53. Sorry's

Two weeks later I sat at my table with marks mom, miserable, if we talked we ended up fighting one hanging up on the other, I sipped my cup of coffee trying to figure this out.

"Sam what is wrong? You've been so quiet" Emily asked, I sighed hell couldn't hurt to get her advice right?

"Well mark's been gone of almost three months now, and I get its his job, I probably understand better then most women would, however he was supposed to come home next week for a couple of days, he called me two week's ago telling me his schedule was changed, Vince needs him for the tribute to the troops show, so he gets a week off next month right before they go, I was frustrated when he called me and told me, just because I miss him is all, and he took it the wrong way, and now we've just been having a rough time" I explained to my mother in law.

She nodded looking over at able who was in the living room in his rocker, and Abby who was playing with some of her blocks next to her brother and then back to me "I can imagine its hard on you, two babies, so close in age, one almost died, and your husband is gone, im sure its hard on him to, but you two have been through so much just to get here, im sure you'll figure this out as well" she patted my hand and nodded, I smiled smally at her, not wanting to hurt her feelings but telling her that didn't help me none.

Later that day I found myself laying on the couch Abel on my chest and Abby in her play pin all of house napping when my phone went off, shit please don't wake them "Hello" I whispered tiredly

"Hey" came his response, I nodded biting my lip "Hey" I whispered "Why are you whispering?" mark asked me with a slight chuckle, I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see me "Kids are napping, and abels a light sleeper" I responded politely as if I was talking to an acquaintance instead of my husband.

"Ah well I have an idea" mark said, I nodded though he couldn't see me, he stayed silent, I sighed "And that is?" I whispered annoyed.

"Watch it girl, I was thinking why don't you pump your breast milk for Abel, and fly out here for a couple of days and see me, I think that might help" mark said sounding so proud of himself for his idea, I sighed shaking my head.

"Mark Abel is still newborn, his still in the risk zone for so many things I just wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him for a booty call for you" I responded more ruder then I had wanted to.

"Well damn girl you wont bring him with which I would love if you brought both of them, I thought maybe even if it was just you a couple day trip would be better then waiting another month, fucking forgive me for trying to fix this your highness!" he snapped and hung up.

I kicked the end of the couch throwing my phone making Abel wake up crying "Dammit!...Shh Abel its OK mommy's here shh your OK buddy" I soothed him rubbing his back as he quieted down and back to sleep, I sighed closing my eyes drifting back off to sleep myself.

Mark tossed put his cell phone in his pocket "Fucking bitch" he mumbled to noone but himself shaking his head "Damn women" he said thinking about it again getting more pissed off, here he was trying to fix it and she had every excuse of why not.

"Trouble in paradise?" he heard form behind him, he turned around and groaned "Look you already got your leftovers from Sam, leave me alone" he snapped and walked off to the back.

"You talk to her man?" Paul asked mark stopped looking at him and shook his head "Damn women cant fucking make up her mind for shit, shes pissed I wont be home like originally planned next week, so first I offered for her and the kids to come on the road with me for a couple of weeks, she says with Abel's immune system she's not sure of him traveling, OK I get that, so I call her just now and suggest she pump her milk, leave the kids with my mom for a couple of days and come out, now its abels to little to be left, I don't know man, I cant fucking win" mark said rubbing his face.

Paul nodded watching the man, he looked like shit, he got both point of views but Sam needed to give something here the man was trying, he smacked his back "it'll work out man" Paul said, mark nodded as they walked off in opposite directions.

Two days later-

I walked out of the doctors office for able happily, he was right on track for his situation, and I got some answers to some questions I had about him, I loaded the kids in the truck and headed home.

I finished cleaning up from dinner the kids bathed and asleep for the night, I frowned realizing I hadn't heard from mark all day, I cleaned abbys high chair up and sat down with my laptop, I took a deep breath and tried to relax as I looked up stuff here and there.

A day in a half later-

I took a deep breath knocking on the door in front of me running my fingers nervously through my hair, I knew this was the only way to fix this, he flung open the door looking at me shocked, before I knew it he had me wrapped up in him kissing me strongly passionately.

He kicked the door shut pushing me against it, I moaned as he pinned my arms over my head with one big hand, his hot lips moving to my neck and down to my breasts "God I missed you" he murmured between kisses.

"Mm mm" I moaned closing my eyes and titling my head back arching my back out to him I felt his other hand undo my jeans I kicked my sandles off as he pulled my jeans off of me.

I felt him enter a finger while coming back up claiming my mouth with his, I moaned into his mouth as he broke the kiss, kissing down my to my neck and slowly making his way to my breasts "Dont move your arms" he said while letting go I nodded smirking, I knew this game of obey with him, I didn't realize I had pushed him that far.

I moaned out as he made it to my breasts giving each much needed attention and trailed down kissing my stomach stopping right above my pelvic bone, he lifted me up where I had to wrap my legs around his shoulders I throw my head back "Oh my god...fuck...mark don't stop...oh god" I moaned out fighting every urge to tangle my hands into his hair.

Right as I was about to reach my breaking point he stop dropping me right as he entered me, hey when did he get naked, "Mm mm oh god mark" I moaned wrapping my legs around his waits, he slowed his pace tourting me "look at me" he growled I opened my eyes, our eyes connecting, his eyes softened as I moved my arms wrapping them around his neck kissing him, without ever breaking our kiss or leaving me he walked us to his bed laying us down, him on top he started a slow motion until we both screamed each others names in climax.

He pulled me to him laying his head on my chest "I missed you" he murmured, I smiled "I miss you, I love you so much and im sorry for being such a pain its just harder then I thought" I told him, he nodded tracing circles on my stomach "Yea I know, I love you to, who has the kids?" he asked, looking up at me, I smirked UN able to control it "They are right down the hall with their god parents" I told him.

He sat up instantly kissing me "Come on lets go get my kids" he said tossing my clothes to me as we both got dressed, I sat on the edge of the bed putting my sandals on when he came sitting between my legs his hands on my hips "I love you girl and im sorry, after this tribute to the troops im going to ask for a lesser schedule, and I don't regret marrying you or the kids" he told me softly kissing me, I smiled kissing him back.

A/N- Happy Easter everyone hope you guys all had a wonderful day:), thanks for all that is still reading AND reviewing this story...


	54. past

Later that night after a nice family afternoon and dinner, I found myself kid's asleep in the play pin and myself on the bed head on marks chest, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"We going to be OK?" he asked looking down at me, I smiled up at him and nodded "Yea we just need to communicate better, I been telling you that for years now" I giggled as he swatted my butt "No but now that I know Abel can travel maybe once in a while we will just pop up on you" I told him smiling, he bent down kissing me, slowly pulling away "I'm going to keep you to that." I giggled as he flipped me onto my back kissing my neck.

Two Year's Later-

mark and I were in heaven every couple of months me and the kids would go spend a weekend with him and then he'd get a few days off every month to come home and see us.

I sighed looking down at my three year old sick with a fever sleeping in my lap, and my two year old son asleep on his tummy on his daddies side of the bed, I dialed marks number and leaned back against the head board.

"Hey darlin" mark answered softly I smiled, his voice helping

"Hi, so I don't think we're going to make it baby" I started tiredly, I had been up with Abby most of the night and had an apportionment with her doctor this afternoon

"Why?" mark asked sounding irritated, I sighed "Abby woke up at two this morning screaming, shes got a hundred and two to a hundred and three temp that I cant get down shes got a doctors apportionment this afternoon" I told him, he sighed.

"Shit darlin let me know OK?" he replied less irritated, I smiled though he couldn't see me "I will baby I love you" I told him yawning.

"Try to get some rest darlin call me after the doc I love you" he said again and we hung up, I leaned against the bed and sighed looking down at my sleeping children, I frowned looking at Abby and bit my bottom lip, leaning my head back.

A couple hours later I found myself sitting in a waiting room at abbys doctors waiting and results, they did a bunch of blood work and said something about her liver I blinked back tears trying to cal myself from not thinking the worse.

Finally after what felt like forever the doctor returned with a chart looking none to happy I sighed kissing the top of abbys head "OK so not so good news, it seems her liver isn't at the normal levels it should be, this is something we excepted years ago Samantha, so don't think its anything you did, she might need another sugrey, I don't know yet, I need you to take her to this hospital as soon as you leave her OK" he told me handing me a paper with the name and address on it.

I just nodded my heart pounding as he kept talking explaining to me the tests they needed to run and how just encase I might want to find a donor so they already have it if they needed it "Samantha I promise this isn't anything you did, your a good mother, I'll meet you over there later on, I've already called them to have a private room prepared" he said I nodded grabbing my purse and Abbys backpack thanking him I quickly left.

I got Abby into her car seat and sat in the driver seat sitting there for a moment digesting what my daughter was going through, I closed my eyes tightly, thinking a year or so ago had Brock had gotten really sick over his liver, I sighed I really didn't want him involved in this, I turned the car on and started to the hospital while calling mark.

"Hey darlin what they say?" he answered after only one ring, I couldn't control it anymore the tears started pouring down my face as I let out a sob "Hey hey its OK what the doctor say, tell me" he said calmly, I took a deep breath and blew it out and started explaining to him how her liver levels weren't were they needed to be and how we were heading to a hospital now.

"OK darling im going to talk to Stephanie, I'll be there as soon as I can, she'll be OK I promise" he started "Mark" I cut him off I took a deep breath "If she needs a transplant, we might have to get Brock involved" I told him, we stayed quiet for a moment "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, I love you" he said and hung up, I sighed tossing my phone in the passenger sit as I pulled into the childerens hospital. We got checked in, the room was a private one, they hooked Abby up to some iv's and started running some tests, she was finally asleep, I sat in a chair next to her bed holding her hand, her little hand, I felt tears burn my eyes. We had already been here for four hours, and no answers, I guess it takes time right? The longer the better, I hoped.

I looked up to the ceiling closing my eyes "Please dad watch over here, keep her safe with me" I whispered, I quickly opened my eyes when I heard a door shut, I looked over and jumped up seeing mark standing there suitcase and duffel bag over his shoulder, I ran over to him hugging him tightly, that's where I lost it, right there my head buried into my husbands chest I sobbed clinging onto him, as his big hand rubbed my lower back "Its OK darlin" he soothed into my ear just as there was a knock on the door.

I brought my head up from marks chest to see her doctor walk in "Mark good to see you, I got some news" he said I felt marks grip on me tighten "OK here's the thing, her liver as grown back from that slither we took two years ago, but not enough to fully function and whats left is working overtime to do what it's supposed to, so if we could find her a match we can that tiny piece she needs from the donor and she will be OK" he said, I nodded looking at mark who just sighed pulling me to him, we were already tested as donors when her first sugrey happened just in case neither of us matched.

"You are not going by yourself! Samantha aboustley not!" mark hissed at me outside of abbys room "I wont chuck will be with me the whole time im there, mark he will not talk to me with you there, it wont happen, this isn't about me or you or him, its about our daughter and his possible the only match for her, and she needs one of us here with her" I hissed back angry, mark smacked the wall turning away from me putting his hand on the wall, I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"One funny move by him Samantha and I will kill him this time, he touches you, he raises his voice to you and I will kill him and chuck never leaves your side!" he snapped and slammed into abbys room, I sighed rubbing my forehead calling the airlines.

A few minutes later I walked back into the room to see mark sitting there holding abbys hand as she slept "Im her daddy I should be able to do this for her and I cant you have to go and get him to do it for her" mark told me, I walked over to him pulling him to me as he laid his head on my stomach I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head "Baby you are her daddy, and even if she was blood yours, doesn't mean you'd be a match, no ones taking her from you she loves you" I told him, he just nodded staying put.

Seven hours later I found myself in las Vegas Nevada driving in a rental to the ufc training center, I was so nervous, I felt like I could puke, I was hoping Brock had in two years put everything behind him and would do this just to be the guy I remembered, probably not though.

I pulled up and smiled seeing chuck, well at least one good thing came from this trip, I turned the car off and got out running to him, I laughed as he swooped me up in a huge hug swirling me around "Let me look at you, god damn your smokin" he said I rolled my eyes, I had my hair straight down with a white t-shirt and tan shorts "Texas suits you girl" he said, I smiled "Thanks your not to bad yourself, retirement suits you well" I giggled, chuck and I always kept a close friendship.

"You ready?" he asked seriously, I sighed nodding biting my bottom lip, "It'll be OK im here" he said calmly, I nodded "Truth is im not worried about me im worried he'll say no" I told him, he put his arm around my shoulder "It'll be OK I promise" he told me, I nodded but he didn't know Brock, not like I did.

"Hey chuck how are you?" Dana asked as him and Junior dos Santos walked up to us "Im good, im good, JR how are you?" chucked asked as the other man nodded.

"Im good, you here to help me train" he joked, chucked shook his head "Ah naw its little more personal this visit, next week though, uh Dana can I talk to you? Oh junior this is my good friend Sam" he said introducing us as he stepped to the side with Dana, I took a deep breath when my eyes finally found Brock, in a ring showing moves.

I took a deep breath, I was always impressed by his form, he was always an awesome wrestler, I crossed my arms over my chest, I looked over at chuck who nodded.

I took a deep breath walking over to the ring, all the other guys eyes on me wondering who I was "Oh shit" I heard one of them say "Thats Sam from the wwe, shes the best female wrestler ever and fucking hot" I smirked feeling my face heat as I leaned against the cage, my forehead against the inside of my arms as I watched him.

Brock's back to me as he was explaining the move to the guy "You were always a technical guy" I said making him stop and turn around looking at me "Uh give me a minute" he said climbing out of the cage walking over to me "Your ole man know your here?" he asked, I nodded putting my hands in my back pocket "Why you so nervous?" he asked nodding to my hands, I quickly moved them not realizing he knew that about me.

"Uh can we talk?" I asked him my voice cracking a bit, he nodded leading the way, I saw chuck about to follow and shook my head no "Im OK" I told him, making Brock stop looking at him holding his hands up, I followed him into his locker room.

He sat down on a metal chair in the middle of the room "Why you here Sam?" he asked, I sighed "Abby's really sick Brock" I told him his head shot up to me "Um that accident two years ago Abby had to have a part of her liver removed there was damage" I swolled hard, "Um well her liver hasn't developed the way the doctor had originally thought and now she's in need of a transplant" I told him

he nodded "What about her dad?" he said bitterly I sighed "Not a match, im not a match, I was hopi" he held up his hands "you were hoping I'd stop what im in the middle of my job my wife my boys and run to help a child I was pushed out of her life" he snapped.

"Brock I" I started "Please, she needs this, I haven't asked you for anything please Brock" I begged he stood up shaking his head "You wasted a trip out here Sam, I cant help" he headed out I stood up grabbed his arm making him stop "She could die Brock, your daughter could die and your not going to even say you tried because of what revenge? Bitterness?" I spat out anger starting to blind me. He smirked down at me before grabbing the back of my head and kissing me roughly, I tried to move out of his grasp, he pulled away "Go back to your husband Samantha" he snapped and opened the door, I followed him out.

"Brock!" I yelled making him stop "This is bullshit and you know it" I snapped at him, making all eyes on us I shook my head "I thought you were a better man then this, this is low even for you" I snapped and started to walk away.

"Samantha" I heard being yelled and my arm grabbed. "NO" I yelled panicking drawing my fist back hitting him making him let go of me, my vision blurred I stormed out of the building to my rental.

I took deep breaths in and out leaning against my car, I hit him, I was in shock when I saw chuck walking out looking at me concerned I lost it, he ran over grabbing me both of us falling to the ground, his arms wrapped around me "She's dieing and he wont even help her" I cried into chucks chest.

"Who's dieing?" I heard from in front of us, I looked up to see Dana white kneeling in front of me, I have known him forever now, I wiped my eyes "My daughter, mine and brocks, we had a relationship when we were both in wwe, it turned bad, violent quickly, I got pregnant and I left, my husband who was my ex at the time came into the picture we rekindled got married he took our daughter on as his" I stopped as a fresh batch of tears came, chuck put my head back down and finished explaining about Abby to Dana, who just nodded standing up "Samantha!" we heard Brock walk out, I sighed wiping my face.

Brock stood there watching her leave holding his jaw, he tasted a tint of blood in his mouth and spat it out, he knew he was being a dick, but seeing her brought all those feelings he tried so hard to bury all these years, he still fucking loved her and it pissed him.

He walked out to the parking lot and saw Dana bent down in front of her and chuck holding her on the ground as she cried, he closed his eyes, he didn't want to make her cry again, and he didn't want anything to happen to his daughter either "Samantha" he yelled out walking towards her.

I watched him bend down in front of me, his face red, "You guys give us a minute, please" he asked softly I nodded at chuck watching them walk away but not to far, I looked at him, he sighed sitting down in the dirt next to me pulling me to him wiping the tears from my eyes "Why cant I get over your little ass, I'll do it" he told me, I looked up at him shocked "As hurt and bitter as I him over this whole situation I don't want anything to happen to her, I'll do it, make the call see if im a match and if I am I'll do it" he told me, be fore I knew it I had myself wrapped around him hugging him tightly "Thank you Brock so much, thank you" I whispered as he hugged me back "No problem Sam" he whispered back hugging me back tightly.


	55. closure

Brock was a match and the sugrey was set for tomorrow, he was flying out here tonight and we'd meet at the hospital, unfortunately Vince was making mark go back for a couple of days "This is bullshit mark, we need you here" I snapped at him pissed at the whole situation, as I was putting his laundry up, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, I put my head against his chest "Look you got tomorrow with out me, the day after the sugrey and then ill be home for three weeks I promise, it'll be OK" he said, I sighed nodding "I still don't want you go" I mumbled making him laugh, I throw a shirt at him making him stop and give me his undertaker look.

"You wanna go?" he asked seriously, I smirked staring at him "Ah!" I yelled running into the hall away from him before he got me both of us falling to the floor, he turned me over kissing me passionately making me moan.

The next morning after a round of love making waking him up, and again in the shower and again on the bedroom floor I dropped mark off at the airport, I bent in the truck kissing Abel "Be good for mommy and grandma little man" he said making the toddler boy giggle ruffling his hair he focused on me "She will be OK I love you" he told me kissing me I moaned "I love you" I watched him walk off into the airport and sighed, I really needed him these next few days.

"K little man lets take you to grandma's so I can sit with sissy" I told him he nodded serious, he missed his sister "Sissy sick" he said sadly, I smiled "yea but mommy's friend is going to make sissy better" I told him, he just nodded, mark at first wasn't OK with Brock, now he just ignored the fact it was Brock and was OK with it. I dropped Abel off with marks mom and headed up to the hospital just as my phone ring "hello" I answered as I turned into the parking lot "Hey im here" he said, I nodded "Um I am trying to find a parking spot and ill be in the lobby OK, Brock thank you" I said again hanging up.

I actually felt nervous walking up to him in front of the hospital, he had his black track pants on with a white t-shirt, I groaned, oh what are you doing Brock I thought to myself and shook my head, no Samantha no hell no stop it! I thought to myself.

"Hey" I said softly hugging him "Hey and stop thanking me" he said I looked up at him and shook my head "wheres Rena?" I asked, he sighed "Uh my parents are going to be here in few hours, Rena didn't want to come" he said, I nodded "Oh" I said getting it as we walked in.

"Hey Sam before I do this, you don't have to introduce me as her farther but can I see her please" he asked, I nodded "Yea" I said quietly as we headed for the elevators, we stood there for moment quiet I looked over at him "your wife when your about to have invasive sugrey refused to come?" I asked him, he sighed rubbing his forehead "Dont judge her Sam" he said looking at me I shook my head "Shes not you OK, shes not all stand by your man though you don't agree with what his doing" he said, I shook my head and looked at him "Brock this isn't, this isn't buying a new car or changing a job, this is invasive sugrey to save your daughters life" I told him just as the elevator doors opened letting us know we were on abbys floor.

"Ah good morning Sam, this must be Brock, Brock thank you so much" Abbys doctor said shaking brocks hand, Brock just nodded as we walked into abbys room I smiled seeing a nurse playing with her "MAMA!" she said happily, I laughed smiling hugging her "hows my girl this morning?" I asked "Dad?" she asked , I sighed " Mr. Mcmahon needed daddies help, but Auntie steph promises he'll be back in two sleeps" I told her holding up two fingers "But mommy's here, and I wanted you to meet someone, Abigail, this is Brock Lesnar, Brock meet Abby" I said looking up, he looked pale just staring at her.

He walked over and sat across from me, I smiled holding her hand "Hi Brock, mommy says your going to help me feel better" she said smiling at him, he cleared his throat "Uh yea sweet heart I am, im sorry you been so sick" he told her, she leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck "Thank you Brock" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sweetie I'll be right back, im going to go help Brock here check in and then we can start to get ready OK?" I asked Abby, she nodded laying back down with her stuffed Harley Davidson pig, I shook my head "Daddy snuck that in to you I see" she giggled, mark had won it last year for her at the fair and she slept with it every night, I leaned forward kissing her forehead "Sit back and rest princess I'll be right back, I love you" I told her she nodded yawning "I love you mommy" she whispered.

Brock was already in the hall when I walked out closing the door, I nodded to the nurses to let them know as I walked over to Brock, I noticed his face was red and he wiped his eyes, he pulled me to him hugging me tightly "Thank you Sam, she's so beautiful and smart, god she looks just like Mia at that age" he said all in once, I nodded pulling away "Shes a good kid, happy" I told him, he nodded "She sure loves mark" he said putting his head down I nodded "His her daddy" I told him, he shook his head "I should be her daddy Sam, I should be the one sneaking stuffed animals in for her, why did I have to fuck it up so badly with you huh?" he asked, I sighed, UN sure what to say to him.

"Brock listen your happy, and im happy, we both have spouses that we love and children that mean the world to us, and that's one thing that destroyed you and I, I was to caught up in the past, past feeling, past emotions, it worked out for me im madly in love with mark and our life together, but if you go down this road Brock it wont turn out for you, I'm in so much debt to you for this I truly am, but right now isn't the time for you to step into her life, she wont understand and she'll just be hurt" I told him, he nodded "Can I get a picture of me and her before the sugrey?" he asked, I nodded my head, I could give him that much.

We took the picture of her and Brock on his phone and then got Brock over to where he needed to be, I sat with Abby as they prepped her and she held my hand "Mommy" she said scared, I stood up running my fingers through her hair "its OK baby, you been through this once you just don't remember, I wish I could do this for but I cant" I cried, she wiped away one of my tears "I love you mommy" she said sleepy letting me know the anastics were kicking in "I love you my princess" I whispered and kept rubbing her head until her eyes fully closed, they nodded and I kissed her as they wheeled her off.

I sighed watching them wheel Brock out and wheel her in as my phone rang "Hey baby" I answered "Hey darlin did I miss her?" mark asked "you just missed her baby, she was asking for you" I told him leaning against the wall "I'll get her later on, how about you darlin how you holding up?" he asked, I bit my lip and sighed "I'm hanging in there" I told him "Hows Brock he behaving himself?" mark asked sternly I giggled "Actually yes he is, Rena didn't come with him" I told him

"Why?" he asked me just as the wheeled a sleeping Brock past me and shrugged "I don't know baby, im assuming shes not to happy about this is all I can come up with, I don't really care either" I told him

"yea well I gotta go darlin I love you" he told me, I sighed wishing he was here "Yea I love you to" I mumbled as we hung up.

I walked over to where they had Brock, about an hour later to see him, I hadn't seen his parents show up yet, I lightly tapped on his room door "Hey" his voice horse sounding, "Hi I just wanted to see if you needed anything, I hadn't seen your parents show up yet" I told him softly putting my hands in my back pockets of my shorts.

He hissed trying to sit up more "Shit, you don't have to be nervous" he said, I quickly moved my hands and shook my head, "Here let me help you" I told him walking over to him "Tell me when to stop" I told him as I pushed the button until he asked me to stop "Want a pillow behind you?" I asked, he just nodded as I leaned over him propping a pillow behind him "Thank you" he whispered.

I nodded taking his hand as I sat on the side of his bed "No Brock thank you so much, if it wasn't for you, I, I don't know" I told him looking at him, he squeezed my hand "Its the least I could do for you, after everything I did to you" he said, I started to say something but he held up his hand "no let me say this, cause I know as soon as abbys out, and my parents are here, I wont get this chance again, I am so sorry for ever hurting you, your are probably the only women I was ever madly in love with, and when you did that with mark I lost it, I was so angry over it for so long" he sighed taking a breath "Its not right, and the fact you feared me enough to feel you had to run and hide, hide our child from me, it made me realize a lot, and I just want you to know I'm so sorry, and I hope someday you'll give me a chance to be in that little girls world" he said softly his thumb rubbing up and down my hand.

I blinked back tears and cleared my throat "Thank you Brock, right now im sorry no, but maybe someday when shes old enough to understand everything with out major issues, maybe Brock, until then im sorry" I told him softly, he nodded "I know Sam, I fucked up" he said softly, I put my hand on his cheek rubbing my thumb across his cheek, he closed his eyes.

"Knock knock" I heard his mother, I felt Brock grip my hand as I went to let go and get up, "Oh I didn't realize YOU would be here" she said harshly, I looked at Brock and saw anger flick in his eyes "Mother knock it off or I'll just call Paulie to come help me out, this is the mother of my child" he snapped, she laughed "Oh yes the child she has no problem having another mine raise but when shes needs a liver your daddy" she snapped, I closed my eyes.

"And she had every right mom what I did to her" his mother shook her head "If she hadn't slept with greasy biker" she start I stood up "HEY that's my husband, and MY daughter and you can stop now, I know it took a lot for Brock to put aside his hurt and pride and do this, but he did and that's no ones business but mine and his and someday we will work this out, but you your just as much at fault for this as I am, if you hadn't ran your mouth about me that night I would've never ran that night, I started running long before I ran and your the one that gave me my first race!" I turned around to Brock "If you feeling up to it later on YOU are more then welcome to come check on her, I gotta she should be out soon, and again Brock thank you so much" I leaned forward and lightly hugged him walking out of the room, feeling relived, feeling as if I got closure to that chapter in my life, all of a sudden all my hate and fear towards Brock was gone. I sat in my daughters room waiting for them to bring her back in to me.


	56. Watch your mouth

I sat next to Abby who was sleeping, her stuffed pig under her arm and her pink tap out blanket over her, I felt so relived seeing her, I looked up to the ceiling "Thank you" I whispered softly I heard a voice clear and looked over seeing Brock in a wheel chair "Hey" I said as he pushed himself in he nodded to her "Nice blanket" he commented smirking.

"Oh yea chuck and my uncle did that for my baby shower with her" I told him, he nodded "So you and Chuck Liddel are close" he commented, I nodded smiling "Yea we are, he was there for my pregnancy abbys birth, we dated for a few months but" I stopped and he nodded "Well glad to know it wasn't just me" he whispered looking at me, I opened my mouth and sighed closing it, turning back on Abby.

"She sure loves mark" Brock said, I nodded "Yea his good with her" I looked up just as a heard a knock and smiled seeing Emily and Abel, she looked to Brock and back to me, I nodded grabbing my son "Hey buddy I missed you" I giggled as he hugged me back "i missed you mommy, wheres my Abby" he wiggled down running to the bed "Abby's wake up" he happily said, I smiled walking up picking him up sitting in my previous chair.

"Sam I forgot his diper bag in the car I'll be back" she said, I nodded "Hey buddy we gotta let sissy rest OK" I told him kissing the top of his auburn curly hair, he was mark spitting image.

"Wow he looks like he was pulled out of marks ass" Brock said making me laugh I ruffled his hair "Yea no denying who he belongs to" I joked looking at Brock

"Mom your messing up my dew" he said trying to fix his hair, I rolled my eyes shaking my head as he looked over at Brock he pointed "I know who you are, you work for uncle Kenny work, daddy said he wanted frank Mir to whip your ass" Abel point blank said making me gasp.

"ABEL! That is rude and boy you better watch your mouth!" I lectured the two year old, I looked over at Brock who was trying to contain his laughter "Its really not funny" I told him he held up his hands and shook his head "Apologize to Brock now Abel" I told the now upset two year old boy "But daddy did say it!" he cried upset, I sighed "Yea well when daddy gets home he'll be in trouble" he sighed scooting off of my lap "In sorry " he mumbled making Brock chuckle and ruffle his hair "Not a problem kid lots of people wanted frank Mir to kick my ass" he looked up at me and smiled "Good looking family you have here Sam, you guys going to have any more?" he asked making my heart tighten, I cleared my throat "I cant when I had Abel there was complications ended up with a hysterectomy" I told him,

"Oh damn im sorry" he came back with sincerely, I smiled at him and nodded "No big deal I have a beautiful daughter and an awesome son, im happy" I told him, he nodded "Well I just wanted to see how she was doing, im going to go back to my side of the hospital" he said, I nodded as he said bye to Abel and wheeled his way out of the room, I looked over at Abel and raised my eyebrow at him causing him to giggle and run over to me hugging me "Mommy" he said "Son" I replied making him giggle again "I think we should make daddy eat soap for getting me in trouble" he told me in all seriousness making me laugh "Well we will have to suggest that to him when he gets here huh?" I told him he nodded "Yup we will" he said cuddling into my lap.

"We will what?" I heard his deep voice and squalled jumping up with Abel, I smiled hugging him tightly "hey darlin" he whispered kissing the top of my head, I smiled placing my hand on his chest looking up at him "I thought you wouldn't be here until this afternoon?" I asked happily just as Emily came in with a grin "Daddy your in trouble" Abel laughed shaking his head, mark looked down at me raising an eye brow.

"I told Brock that you wanted frank Mir to whip his ass and mommy said you were gonna be in trouble" Abel said, I saw something flicker in marks eyes as he looked at me "Oh yea bud, Brock was in here?" he asked, I sighed "He just came in to see how Abby was that's it" I assured him, he nodded just as we heard a moan from the bed behind us.

Abby was rubbing her eyes mark came over and sat on the side of her bed while I stood behind him with Abel in my arms, she gasped "DADDY" she squealed as he leaned down hugging her chuckling "Hey little darlin" he told her "I missed you daddy" she whispered I smiled watching the two as mark let her go "Hey what about me?" I asked faking hurt in my voice, she giggled "Mommy you were here the whole time" I smiled at her and bent over mark kissing her forehead "I know baby im so happy your better" I told her, she giggled as able bent down hugging her "I missed you sissy I thought you died!" he dramatically told her big sister, I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

Brock was on his way to meet up with Rena who last minute deiced she would actually fly out, he shook his head, it bothered him the way she was acting over Abby, he knew there was no chance of rekindling anything with Samantha, he heard the giggles coming out of the abbys room and stopped looking in at the family, mark sitting on the side of abbys bed holding her hand, the two kids giggling at each other and Sam leaning on marks side his arm around her waist, they were happy, his daughter was happy, and so was Sam and he wouldn't take that from either of them, he sighed as he wheeled towards the elevator hearing his wife shrieking from it, she was so high manticned sometimes Brock couldn't handle it.

I looked at mark as we both heard a very familiar voice yelling, I groaned, great Rena and I were in the same building for the first time in three years, mark smirked bending forward to kiss me.

"Im amazed your waiting for me and not with your skank bitch in some closet you couldn't wait to run and help her" she snapped bitterly at Brock, I bit my lip "Mommy what is wrong with that lady?" Abel asked, I shrugged "Shes just bitter and old really really, REALLY old" I told him making mark and Abel laugh "Who she talking about?" Abel asked I shrugged.

"Rena I told you this had nothing to do with her, I just needed to do this right some wrongs, and shes married now, so am I both happily" he told her, I looked at mark feeling odd listening to them fight, I handed him Abel and went to close the door "Whatever not like Samantha has a problem fucking married men, she fucked mark when he was married, and cheated on you at the same time" she snapped

Abel gasped "Mommy shes talking about you!" he said, I looked over at my two year old's red face and frowned he was upset not being his typical dramatic self "Why she say those things about you and daddy?" he asked, I sighed opening the door.

"Shit mom here" mark said running after me "RENA!" I yelled just as they got into brocks room I walked in right as mark caught up to me he shut the door and put his hand on my hip "First off double check what floor your on theirs children up and down this hall! Your a mother act like it!" I snapped at her she opened her mouth to say something when I held my hand up "Shut up im not done, secondly if Brock is here to help SAVE HIS DAUGHTERS LIFE! Then what makes you think shes not somewhere near! And now I have my two year old son asking why someone is saying these nasty horrible things about his mother and farther, we don't like each other that's fine, but you don't see me going in front of your children saying things such as how you fucked MY BOYFRIEND when I was with him, and how he PHYSICALLY and EMTIONALLY abused ME!, so watch your fucking mouth when theirs even a remote chance of my children around" I snapped finishing, I looked and saw Paul heyman sitting in the corner of the room and rolled my eyes.

I turned around into my husband and back "And another thing I am happily married to my best friend, I have a wonderful life and wouldn't trade for anything in this world not even you husband, honey if I wanted him I would've kept him" I finished and walked out of the room, mark behind me.

He grabbed my hand and turned me around facing him, I bit my lip worried he was upset over my little outburst but before I knew it he lips were crashing down on mine pushing me against a wall kissing me roughly.


	57. Consider me gone

I smiled happily watching mark tuck our daughter in and turn off her night lamp, we walked into our room and laid on top of the blankets my head on his shoulder "You are an amazing women" he said kissing the side of my head, I looked up at him and smiled "So I need to talk to you about something" he started, I nodded for him to continue, he rubbed his face "I was talking to Vince about semi retiring, my contract is coming up and we can re-do my dates and we were talking about just having me work wrestling season, what do you think?" he asked, the idea made me happy, no scratch that escatisc but...

"That sounds so awesome to me, but is that something you think you can do honey? Your a wrestler, that's what you do" I told him, he nodded "I'm also a husband and farther who misses his family more then he does the ring and I've some old wounds that need healin" he told me, I nodded "If your happy then im stoked to have you home" I told him giggling as he bent down kissing me, before I knew it we were both naked wrapped up into one another.

Three months later-

it was our anniversary but mark had to work a show in Vegas so I flew out leaving the kids with his mom, we were going to watch a ufc show, I sat on the bed dressed waiting for mark to finish up, I had on a pair of tight blue jeans a white t-shirt that had a cross on it, my hair down and straight, I looked up smirking when mark walked out bandanna tied around his head, black button up shirt and blue jeans.

I stood up kissing him "Mm you look hot baby" I giggled as he took my hand "come on women" I grabbed my purse and walked out of the hotel room with him, we had spent the day before with each went out to a romantic dinner, as mark words my shit and tonight was his.

We walked around back before the show, I ran up to chuck hugging him, he smirked whistling at me "Damn girl if I was mark I'd never let you out of the house looking like that" I laughed shaking my head as mark walked up and they shook hands, it amazed me how these two had become friends, and I was OK with that because I knew no matter what chuck would always have a spot in my life and in my heart everything he has done for me.

We stood watching the show, Dana had already came up and talked to us, along with some of the other guys, I laughed as chuck hugged me tightly as him and mark talked is when Brock started to head out, I sighed Brock started running his mouth bad about mark after the surgery, I warned Dana and he just nodded shrugging, he didn't care to much for Brock anymore anyways not after he found out what he did to me.

I covered my mouth watching Brock get knocked out!, holy shit, mark wrapped his arm around me as the interviews deiced to come over and talk with mark, I smiled talking with some sports writers I hadn't seen in forever, I laughed as we joked about married life with taker and kids.

that's when I saw Brock coming, Dana put his hand on my mid section pulling me back as Brock looked mark up and down and then looked over at me nodding mark turned looking at him "Wanna do it?" mark asked Brock as he just stared and walked off, mark shrugged looking at me and went back to his interview.

I sighed as we left the busy collision, holding onto marks hand we quietly walked the strip as people yelled out to him, we got to the hotel and I sat down staring at him "What did Brock say that was so horrible mark? I mean I know past shit but I had thought we'd moved pass the whole Brock lesnar crap" I asked not really knowing what was said to set mark off, he was good at ignoring all the other comments but this one had him set.

He sighed rubbing his hands over his face "It was about you, how I mistreated you ignored you, how shitty I treated you and the only reason I'm with you now is because I saw someone else wanted you" he told me, I nodded standing up walking to him, I wrapped my arms around him looking at him smiling as he smiled down at me "Baby I know that's not true, and our children will know and grow up to tell people of their parents love story and that all that matters, not what anyone else thinks, not what Brock lesnar thinks, just you and I and our children" I told him, he leaned down and kissed me.

Another Six months down the road-

Mark was officially semi retired only working certain times of the year I didn't know what to do with myself a husband at home pretty much every night, I smiled happily siting on the back porch watching the kids run and play in the back yard, I felt for the first time as peace in my life, I was truly in my heart and soul happy and content, I felt arms wrap around me and smiled looking up at my amazing husband he kissed my cheek "We did good huh pretty girl" he stated looking at the kids, I smiled nodding "I think so if you ask me"

Epilogue

three years later...

mark came home from the gym, kicking his shoes off, he stretched and sat down, enjoying the quiet for moment, when it hit him it was way too quite with two kids, and his wife, he got up walking towards the kitch, he heard laughing coming from the back deck and walked out, stopping in his tracks he crossed his arms over his chest watching.

"Mommy I want a tattoo right here just like daddy" four year old Abel said pointing to a spot on his arm that was his boy, he did everything mark did, he couldn't but help puffing his chest out in pride anytime he was asked about Abel, he looked over at Abby, his beautiful daughter she looked just like her mother with strawberry blonde curly hair, she was five sort and skinny, with bright blue eyes, she loved to read and draw, she was they artist, just like his wife, she to was covered in paint curiosity of they're mother, his eyes then went to his beautiful wife.

She was covered head to toe in paint it was obvious she had let the kids paint on her as well, he couldn't control the laugh that came out of his mouth making all eyes on him "DAD!" Abel yelled happily running to his farther "Hey bub" mark laughed picking him up "Mommy painting you?" he asked, his son suddenly serious looking at his farther "No daddy tattoos just like you" he pointed giggling as mark tickled him "Oh yea" he laughed setting his son down

Abby ran up kissing her father on the cheek "Daddy we look cool" she said, he just grinned shaking his head hugging his daughter, he smiled as Sam bit her bottom lip her hands in her back pockets, she was nervous he smirked knowing he could have some fun with his wife over this, he looked down and saw paint all over him from the kids "So there a reason for this mess?" he asked taking steps to her, she shrugged shaking her head "We got bored" she told me, he nodded "Well im pretty bored how do you think we can fix that?" he asked, he saw her eyes go on guard, as he walked over to her "Well I can paint some tattoos on you as well" she said backing up to the railing.

he bent down in front of her "Oh little girl you and what army?" mark asked using his undertaker voice, before he knew it he had paint from all directions being thrown on him and heard his family laughing as he chased them into the back yard.

I laughed squalling as mark got me tackling me to the ground us rolling laughing, grass stuck all over us "Is it washable at least?" he asked me, I bit my lip frowning, shit "Shit I didn't think to check" I told him, he busted out laughing laying half way on top of me he shrugged "It'll wear off, eventually" mark looked at her and realized how he had thought the same thought of her all those years ago, all the times she touched his heart, made him laugh, she was the one thing he couldn't bare to lose, he got drunk on her kiss, he couldn't even consider her gone, he bent down kissing her passionately, before being broken up by the kids jumping on them in one big family dog pile, yea this was as good as it gets for mark, and he was perfectly content with it, he laughed shaking his head happily...

A/n- well that's it for this one :) thank you all who has stuck by and kept reading it, im working on a brand new one involving taker, hhh and others :) please keep an eye out for it...hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
